


Brothers In Christ: A Soldier's Love

by Sashataakheru



Series: Brothers In Christ [1]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPF, The Chaser RPF, The Move RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Catholicism, Christianity, Church of England, D/s, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Georgian Period, Grief, Harlequin Big Bang, Historical Romance, Internalised Homophobia, Latin prayers, M/M, Magic, Magical Steampunk AUs, Magical restraints, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Ownership, Polyamory, Redemption, Rituals, Roman bath houses, Scar Worship, Self-Harm, Service, Soldiering, Submission, Underage Sex, Whipping, anointing with oil, cum sharing, prayers, religion as a kink, religious devotion, ridiculous justifications for sex, sexual torments, spiritual ponderings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 91,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baronetcy was never meant to be his, but Sir Roy finds himself with the title thrust upon him just as he is about to become an Apprentice Mage. All he wants to be is a great wizzard, but Sir Roy finds himself unable to break the promise he made to his late father, and leaves the Birmingham Academy of Magical Sciences for good to enlist as a soldier in the town's yeomanry regiment, commanded by the rich and handsome Lord Aylesford. As Sir Roy adjusts to a new life that wasn't of his own choosing, he discovers Lord Aylesford has reasons of his own for inviting the young baronet into his service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. Titles and estates, and some family names, have been borrowed from historical records, but the characters within this story who hold those titles are not intended to be based on anyone who has previously held or currently holds any of these titles, and should be considered entirely fictional creations.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for Harlequin Big Bang. This is a magical steampunkish world set in AU!Georgian England, specifically in and around the town of Birmingham, in 1772. It is an alternate universe, where magic was discovered in the 1500s. It is as historically accurate as is required for the world, given it is an alternate universe with magic. Also, in this AU, wizzards are a distinct class that sit between the nobility and the gentry. And before anyone asks, 'wizzard' is not a typo. That's just how they spell it in this world.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Caphe, for helping me wrangle this draft into shape. I could not have finished this without her help. <3
> 
>  **Short Cast List:** Carl Wayne as Lord Aylesford; Roy Wood as Sir Roy, Hugh McDowell as, well, Mr Hugh McDowell; Rick Price as Sir Richard; Jeff Lynne as Lord Warwick; Bev Bevan as Lord Stafford; Mik Kaminski as Lord Capill; Charles Firth as His Majesty King Charles III; Craig Reucassel as Queen Charlotte; Andrew Hansen as Lord Darling; and Dominic Knight as Sir Dymoke, the King's Champion; + various original characters.
> 
> Full Cast List with titles and such can be found here: [illustrated](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/63910.html#cutid1) \- [text only.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/63910.html#cutid2)

May was nearly over. The current twelfth year class at the Birmingham Academy of Magical Sciences were heading into their last week of school before beginning their Apprenticeships. Classes had officially finished a week ago, and the students had been busy since then putting the finishing touches on their final magical creations before exams began in June.

Two of those students were not particularly concerned about their exams, though. While everyone else was busy practicing, Roy and Hugh had other plans. They had both gone out to the neighbouring woodland, where they would be away from everyone else. They had spent the last summer building a small hut, and had used it when they needed to get away from the Academy and its sometimes stifling halls. Magic was practiced here that would not be acceptable elsewhere, lest they get in trouble for casting magic they were not allowed to use, at least not yet.

Hugh was a particularly gifted magic student. The only son of Mage Jeremiah McDowell, 2nd Baronet of Cathedral Manor, with whom he did not get along particularly well, he prided himself on his skills and ingenuity, and was constantly seeking to push magic to its limits. Discarding most of the magical rules they had been taught over the years, Hugh spent his time between the library and this hut, seeking out new spells to cast. Most were his own creation, and some, like the one he wished to cast that day, involved magic they were strictly not meant to be using. Hugh preferred it this way. He felt he was good enough to be Apprenticing already, and felt no guilt about using magics that were beyond them.

Roy was not so ambitious. He was the youngest son of Sir Frederick Wood, 4th Baronet of Castle Bromwich Hall. Roy had mixed feelings about magic. He was indeed a talented young wizzard; he was top of his year for a reason. But he lacked Hugh's desire to experiment and master magic; at least, he would not cast any magic he was not permitted to cast. He did not wish to get in trouble. He felt some of his mother's concerns about magic had seeped into his mind, making him doubt whether he should be casting magic at all, even though magic was the only thing he was good at.

The first thing they had built once the hut was done was the fire pit in the middle of the room. They sat before it now, watching the perpetual fire before them that was burning in a cast iron bowl, which itself was cradled by a selection of rocks to keep the floor from burning. It was not a proper pit, but it did make for a safe enough place to burn things.

Hugh took out a small packet of orange powder from his coat, made a gesture Roy did not know, and sprinkled it into the fire before them. The dark orange flame immediately flared up, and Hugh smiled.

"Now, all we need is those last two ingredients, and we should be done. You did bring them, Roy, did you not?" Hugh said as he picked out two small, smooth stones from his pocket.

"Of course, I remembered to bring them. I do not know if it was worth my career to steal them from the kitchens, though. I do too much for you some days." Roy reached into his coat and took them out. One was a packet of dried herbs, and the other was a collection of cinnamon bark. He handed them to Hugh. "What are you even trying to do?"

"Well, I know I haven't got the initiations done yet, but I just have a feeling this will work," Hugh said evasively. He gestured over the last two ingredients before adding them to the fire. The two stones had a series of gestures made over them before they too were thrown into the fire. With one final spell, it was cast, and the fire flared again and turned bright yellow. Hugh let it settle a minute before he clapped his hands sharply and the fire was extinguished. "Right, let's see if we've got us some lunch."

Roy peered nervously over the pot as Hugh brazenly reached in to see if there was anything there. To Roy's amazement, Hugh brought out two spiced buns from the bottom of the pot, and they looked quite edible, at that.

Hugh grinned broadly. "I told you it would work. Look at that. Magical bread. I shall never need to acquire food again."

"You have not tasted it yet. It might taste like rocks," Roy countered.

Hugh offered him one. "Go on, then. Try it. I promise it will taste fine."

Roy was not convinced. It was true, the bun in his hand did look edible enough, and it felt like bread, but magical appearances could be desperately misleading, and he feared he might end up poisoning himself if he took a bite. "You go first."

Hugh braved a bite, and Roy looked on, expecting him to spit it back out again. Instead, Hugh just kept on smiling, and finished the whole bun.

"That is eminently good food. Try it, Roy. It is marvellous. I am a genius," Hugh said.

Tentatively, Roy picked off a small crumb and ate it. It was not accompanied by any sensations that might suggest he was being poisoned. Indeed, it tasted almost sweet as well as spicy. He picked off another slightly larger bit, just to see if it was indeed good food. The taste intensified. Perhaps it was alright to eat, after all. He took a small bite, this time, and again, discovered nothing more than a tasty bun. He was shocked, but pleasantly so. Then again, he had not seen Hugh get a spell wrong yet, so perhaps his cynicism had been misplaced again.

"I cannot fathom how you have done this. I really do not understand it at all," Roy said.

"Think I should use it for my final exam? That'd shock those old men out of their seats," Hugh said, mischief creeping into his eyes.

Roy looked horrified at the idea. "Oh, no, Hugh, you can't. You know you can't use that kind of magic in the exams. It's against the rules to use magic from elements we haven't been initiated into yet. You'll get thrown out."

Hugh sighed as he sat back. "If I didn't care so much about my Apprenticeship, I would do it, just to show them it could be done. But you're right. I can't use it for my exams. The Mineral and Vegetable magics would invalidate it. But I will use it for my First Degree, unless I come up with anything better. I'll have those initiations by then, and I know I can use it once those are done. This kind of magic is invaluable. Perpetual food from perpetual fire. No one need go hungry ever again."

Roy sat down beside him as he finished his bun. It still tasted just like it was meant to taste, and he was very impressed by it. He had never dared try to use the higher elemental magics yet. He was waiting until he was an Apprentice, where he would be allowed to use them freely.

"How did you even know it would work? I have never even seen half the gestures you used just now," Roy said.

Hugh gave him a confused look. "I just knew it would work? Have you never felt that way about magic? That you just know when something is going to work?"

"I have never felt that way, no. I am not sure anyone can be so certain about magic," Roy said.

Hugh sat back. "We clearly cast in very different ways. Intuition is my guiding light. It has never steered me wrong. Your problem, Roy, is that you do not trust your own abilities. You are too scared of failing, so you never discard the rules. You will never be a great wizzard while you are so conventional."

Roy lowered his head, having heard this criticism from Hugh before. "I just do not understand how you can be so sure of yourself while working with such an uncertain science."

"I do not know how you can say that when you have discovered a new way to cast magic with your music," Hugh countered.

Roy blushed, feeling embarrassed at the suggestion he had discovered something entirely new. "I just followed the rules. I am not using anything new at all."

Hugh turned to face him. "But it is new. Have you not looked at the exams archive in the library? No one has ever cast this way before, but somehow you can do it. You can trace out gesture symbols and play the right notes, and you can cast magic. This, Roy, is something brand new, and I wish I had something just as impressive for my exams."

"What are you casting for your exams, anyway? I don't think you've told me yet," Roy said.

Hugh shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise. But it's not as good as your flute."

Roy caught a slight hint of smugness in his voice, as if he knew he had something even more impressive than Roy's creation, but refused to brag about it, at least not just yet. Roy found their magical rivalry utterly frustrating. Roy was the top of their year, with Hugh just below him, but Roy always felt that Hugh was much more creative than he was. Hugh was the true genius; Roy would always just be a good wizzard.

Hugh brought an arm around his shoulders and brought him close. It was strange to think they were nearly finished with their formal education at the Academy. But there was excitement, too. After the summer, they could begin their Apprenticeships, and begin making proper magic of their own. They'd talked of nothing else for years, waiting for the time when they could begin to master it for themselves. Lying beside each other late at night, they would talk in whispers about who they wanted as their supervisors, and what they wanted to work on. Hugh would regale him with talk of magnificent machines, brought to life with magic, while Roy would talk about all the colours in his head and the magic he wanted to work out, even though he had no name for it yet. There was a song he could not forget that kept him going, speaking of mysteries yet undiscovered.

They shared a soft kiss then. It was all the intimacy Roy would ever allow between them. He was not willing to give in to his desires as it would clash with his faith. Even when his desires were so strong, and he desperately wished to allow Hugh to lie with him, he would not allow it. He would allow himself only the intimacy of his lips.

Roy's fingers brushed against the stubble on Hugh's face, tracing it along his jaw line. It scratched against his own skin as he kissed him, and the scent was always more arousing than he would ever say. Hugh held him tight, as he always did, and Roy mirrored the embrace, knowing he would probably never be any more intimate than this. Hugh's hand still slowly moved down Roy's chest, always testing to see if, maybe one day, Roy might allow something more, but Roy just squirmed and pushed away a little.

"No, I just - we should not do such a thing. It is wrong in the eyes of God," Roy murmured.

"I wish your body agreed with your mind, then. I know you want this. You say you cannot, but you know what we have shared over the years. We are closer to each other than we are to anyone else," Hugh said.

Hugh dared to move his hand between Roy's legs, stroking him gently. Roy hated that his body responded to it, and he could feel himself begin to swell with arousal. He did not like that he had these desires within him. His faith constantly told him it was wrong. He was committing a sin in the eyes of God, to allow another man to be sexually intimate with him. And yet, it felt so good to be touched like that. Why did it have to be wrong? Why would God give him such evil desires when they felt so good?

"Please, Hugh, we should not do this. I do not want to condemn myself because I have given in to these unnatural desires," Roy breathed, though he did not sound so sure of his convictions as he spoke.

"God cannot claim to make you the way you are, and then condemn you for it. If He did not wish me to seek pleasure with men, He should not have given me these desires. I refuse to believe in such a God. He does not deserve my worship, if He will set a man up to fail and refuse him any chance of salvation. No, my God loves me the way I am, and if your God cannot cope with that, then He is more petty-minded than I ever thought possible. Sometimes, I think your Church is entirely more masochistic than mine," Hugh replied.

Roy gasped, and not just because Hugh had begun nuzzling his neck, nipping ever so lightly at the skin in such a way that Roy felt shivers all the way down his spine.

"I wish you did not say such things, Hugh. I wish you would not speak such heresy to me. I could have you condemned for it," Roy said.

Hugh smiled. "You would never do such a thing, for you would condemn yourself if you dared. You love your precious Church too much to speak out against me."

Hugh's kiss became more intense, and Roy wished he did not have so much guilt about what they were doing. Hugh's hand pressed hard against him, and he knew he was growing harder. His trousers were becoming much too uncomfortable, but he could not bring himself to allow Hugh to relieve him of his frustration. As his hand threatened to begin undressing him, Roy pulled away, refusing to go any further.

"You will keep your hands to yourself, Hugh. Do not tempt me, you devil," Roy said.

Hugh merely glanced at the bulge in Roy's trousers and sneered. "I'll stop when you cease to enjoy it, my friend."

Embarrassed, Roy turned away from him, ashamed at his visible arousal. Yes, he had made one mistake when he was younger, and had allowed Hugh to touch him, but he was older now, and he would be expected to be married soon enough. Giving in to these desires had to end if he was to be a proper husband. At that moment, though, as Hugh came up behind him and gently embraced him, all Roy wanted to do was give in, if he could throw away his faith long enough to do so.

"I wish you would allow yourself to love me, Roy. We have been closer to each other than we have ever been to our own families. Life without you would be meaningless. I wish you could find the peace I do with my faith, so that you could be mine forever," Hugh said, his tone much more serious.

"How do you do it, Hugh? How do you reconcile your faith with your desires? God does not like these desires in me, and yet, He surely gave them to me before I was born. What have I done to be cursed in such a way? I must be worthless in His eyes if He should condemn me before I was even born," Roy said. He sighed, forlornly.

Hugh held him tighter, bringing him close. "Oh, Roy, you are not worthless. God has given you a great talent for magic. Your church does teach that it is a gift from God, does it not? How could He wish to condemn you if He would give you such great power?"

Roy shook his head. "The Church does not approve of magic. I believe it can benefit society - perpetual fire is proof enough of that, and I would love more than to be a great wizzard, but it does make me question my faith. I am not so sure I am correct. And yet, would my father have sent me and my brothers here if he was so afraid of it? Would he have sent us here if he believed magic was evil? I am just so unsure. I do not know what to believe."

"You are too unsure of everything, my friend," Hugh gently chided. "Do you really feel there is such a conflict between magic and your faith? What makes you doubt yourself?

Roy sighed. "My mother condemns magic, that is what makes me doubt myself, but my father always wanted me to come here and learn magic. I am still not sure how to reconcile the two. I fear my mother would prefer I left the Academy once I am done with this year, and leave magic behind for good. I wish to stay here, but I am not sure if I will get my wish. I wish I was in your position, Hugh, where my faith does not cause me such anxieties."

Hugh pressed a soft kiss to his neck anyway. "You will find your strength one day. Until then, I will be your strength, and I say you are worthy in the eyes of God. He loves you, just as I do, and He will not condemn one of His glorious creations. You are safe, Roy. You are always safe when you are with me. I hope one day you will come to believe me when I say it."

Roy turned around to face him, and Hugh took his hands gently. Roy met his gaze, and tried to believe his words. Hugh leant in and kissed him, and Roy allowed himself to kiss him back, giving in to this one pleasure. It did not help remove the bulge in his trousers, though.

"Allow me to relieve you of your frustrations, Roy, just this one time. I promise I will not ask again," Hugh murmured against his neck.

Roy brought him close, knowing he would like it gone before he went back to the Academy. Breathing in Hugh's sweat, he whispered his consent, and swallowed hard as he felt Hugh's hands finally unbuttoning his trousers. Roy dared not look down as Hugh's hand closed around his prick, stroking him firmly. He gazed absently up at the ceiling as Hugh brought him close, and they rocked together, Roy's arousal growing stronger the more Hugh touched him.

Soon enough, he came hard onto Hugh's hand, and leant against him, allowing all his sinful lust to dissipate. He closed his eyes as he felt Hugh move down and close his mouth over his prick. That evil tongue of Hugh's moved over him and Roy decided not to think about the consequences of Hugh devouring his seed in such a way, nor how good it felt.

His prick was limp and flaccid once Hugh moved away from him. Roy dressed himself and began whispering prayers to the Heavens, begging for forgiveness for engaging in such activities. He had given in again, and he hated himself for it.

"I love it when you pray like this. You are none so beautiful when you offer sacred words to God after I have given you pleasure. I will always cherish you like this, even if it never happens again," Hugh murmured as he watched Roy praying.

Roy refused to listen, and went outside. As he leant against the door of the hut, he tried not to listen as he heard Hugh bringing himself pleasure. He could hear his harsh breathing, and imagined what he would look like as he knelt on the floor, trousers pulled down, as he touched himself. He tried not to think about his prick, which he had seen only once before, and what it would feel like to have it in his mouth the way Hugh had done for him. Before it made him hard again, he broke away from the hut and headed back to the Academy. He could not stand any further temptation.

* * *

Roy went back to his room. There was no Anglican chapel in the Academy itself, and Sir Roy did not feel like making the short trip to the church down the road. Instead, he shut himself in his room and knelt by his bed, hands clasped in prayer. He dared not speak aloud his sins, lest he be overheard. His confession was only for Christ to hear.

He was prone to praying like this for hours. It had begun when he had first kissed Hugh, back when he was barely thirteen years old, and had begun to realise he had unnatural desires for other boys in their year. It had been a period of experimentation, and though it had progressed to nothing more than Roy and Hugh spending a dark, stormy evening touching each other, trying to comfort themselves, it was enough. Roy had reacted by praying, kneeling by his bed until he felt he had gained forgiveness for his sins. The pain in his knees from kneeling for so long on a hard, cold floor he saw as his punishment. Hugh knew there were bruises there; there were always bruises after Roy had been praying like this. Hugh did not like seeing him deliberately hurting himself, but Roy would not allow Hugh to help or take his pain away.

Roy hated that it had not even been the last time. They had engaged in such sinful behaviour back when they were fifteen. They had been experimenting with the pleasurable responses they could draw from each others bodies since that first stormy night, though it was not as frequent as perhaps Hugh wanted. The day Hugh dragged him into a darkened room in the basement between classes was the pinnacle of their experimentation. Roy had been somewhat keen, and Hugh had been encouraging him to go further. With the door closed, and the room in darkness, all Roy was aware of was Hugh's body pressed against his own as they kissed. Roy could feel Hugh's hands unbuttoning his trousers, and his breath caught in his throat as Hugh moved down his body and took his prick into his mouth. That was not the tipping point for him, though. He found himself unable to go further when Hugh turned him around and moved to push his own prick inside him. Roy was not ready for sex at all, and at the first sensation of his prick pressing against his arse, Roy broke away from him, afraid of committing such a horrible sin.

They had argued. Roy had dressed himself, and after making it clear he did not wish to engage in such carnal knowledge with him, he left, hoping no one had heard them and knew what they had been up to. He went straight back to his room, and shut himself in. He prayed on his knees for twelve hours, fasting and praying, hoping he would be forgiven for his sins. He was becoming much more aware of what he was doing with Hugh, and how it was wrong in the eyes of God to be doing such dirty things with another man. He carried guilt and shame with him now that he had not carried before, and it had not yet left him.

As he knelt there, his knees began to ache. He was going to bruise them again, he was sure of it, particularly since he had allowed Hugh to go further than he had ever gone before. Hugh had not only made him spill his seed, but he had taken him into his mouth and pleasured him. The memory was too fresh to have been completely stripped of its arousal. At the mere thought of it, Roy felt a surge of pleasure in his groin, and he tried desperately to be rid of it. He closed a hand tight around the bulge in his trousers, trying to make it go away. He squeezed until it hurt, until it was no longer pleasurable.

"Please, God. Please, God. Please, God. I am not meant to be this way. I am not meant to like men. I will fall in love with a woman, and be happy. I will not give in to these unnatural desires. Lend me your strength, Lord. I fear I am not strong enough to fight this on my own," Roy murmured as audibly as he dared.

He took hold of the small wooden cross he wore around his neck, hoping it would give him strength, and preserve his faith. He spoke his confession to the Heavens, begging for forgiveness. His sense of worthlessness brought him to tears, and he had no idea how he would ever be free of these evil inclinations. He had been born tainted with sin, and he was not convinced he would ever be good enough to get to Heaven.

Roy whispered the Lord's Prayer over and over to himself, the Latin words slipping off his lips effortlessly. Hugh had taught him to pray it in Latin, and he loved how the language moved him. He had learnt enough Latin at the Academy to appreciate it, and moving away from English helped him slip into a more prayerful mindset. He didn't notice Hugh watching him from the doorway, though Hugh did not disturb him. Resigned to the fact that Roy would probably never find enough courage to love him back, Hugh left him alone, retiring to the library.

* * *

Roy was still praying when Hugh came to get him for supper that evening. It did not look like Roy had moved at all. Hugh went over and sat beside him. He wanted to reach for his hand, but decided that he might not appreciate any intimacy at that moment. They sat there in silence a moment before Hugh spoke.

"Roy, we're expected in the hall for supper. Are you going to come with me?" Hugh asked, keeping his voice soft.

Roy glanced over at him, but didn't reply. Hugh's intrusion had shaken him from his prayers, and it took a moment to settle back into reality.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I pushed you too far, didn't I?" Hugh said.

Roy nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be with you like you want me to, but I am not certain I will ever be alright with it. It is a sin, Hugh, and I cannot shake that belief."

Hugh brought an arm around his shoulder. "I would never ask you to leave your faith for me. I will not ask again, I promise. It is not something you can give me, and I cannot force it from you."

"Might we have supper up here tonight? I am not sure I can bear the dining hall right now," Roy said.

"I'll have something brought up for us, but only if you let me heal your knees," Hugh said.

Roy smiled a little, and agreed. "Alright, but can you help me up? I keep forgetting how stiff I get after doing this."

"I daresay that is a sign you should stop doing it, but I am not sure you ever will," Hugh said as he helped Roy to his feet.

Roy staggered a little, unsteady on his legs, as Hugh helped sit him down in a chair by the window. Roy gazed out at the darkening sky as Hugh went to get supper for them. His knees did ache quite a lot, and he could hardly bend them properly. It would be a while before they recovered, but he still felt he deserved the pain for what he had done.

Hugh set their supper aside while he knelt before him. Roy watched him ease his boots off and set them aside. It did feel good to be free of them, though he would not have said so. He had never wanted Hugh to see the damage he had done to his knees over the years, but what did it matter now? Hugh had always known about it. Perhaps it would be nice to be free of the pain. He did have his final exam to prepare for, and he did not wish to be delayed.

"I am going to have to remove your trousers, my friend. I daresay it will be less painful than trying to push the legs up. I promise I will not touch you inappropriately. I just wish to heal your knees," Hugh said.

Roy sighed. "I thought as much. Just be gentle. My legs are aching."

"That is no one's fault but your own, Roy," Hugh chided gently as he unbuttoned his trousers and began to shift them down.

Roy squirmed a little, and shifted in his seat as Hugh removed his trousers and hose. He looked away, ashamed, as Hugh caught sight of the bruises. "Do not pity me, Hugh. It is my punishment."

Hugh didn't reply. He did not think Roy would appreciate an argument at a time like this. Instead, he took some salve from a jar he kept in his jacket, and began gently rubbing his knees. His touch was as gentle as a soft breeze, barely touching him at all. Roy squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the chair, trying to forget about the pain. Even the lightest touch sent pain right down his shins, and it stung like mad.

Hugh bandaged them to protect them from further damage and whispered a small spell he had learnt to speed up their healing. If it worked properly, they would be fine in a day. Once he was done, he straightened and brought Roy into a gentle hug.

"I wish you would not hurt yourself like this. I wish your faith did not cause you to do this," Hugh whispered, holding him close.

Roy could find no way to reply. Hugh kissed him, softly, tentatively. He held him as Roy wept against his shoulder. Hugh wanted nothing more than to relieve him of his pain, but while he could heal his knees, he could not heal his heart. He could not offer him any peace, not yet. But he would persist in trying to woo him, because he was not willing to let go of him. They had been friends for far too long. Roy was all the family Hugh needed, but he was beginning to suspect he may never have him, not if Roy was unable to reconcile his faith and his love for him.

* * *

June came along far sooner than either of them wished, and though it brought some sunshine with it, there was no happiness yet. Summer holidays were still two weeks away. Roy had done his best to prepare for his exams, but he had not slept well, and now that his exam was only two days away, he was beginning to panic.

He felt he might have been able to explain it away if his dreams had not been quite as disturbing as they were. He had not even told Hugh about them, too embarrassed to even admit he was having them. They had left him conflicted and ashamed, and it had distracted him completely from putting the finishing touches on his exam piece.

In spite of Roy's desire to forget the dreams, he nevertheless wrote them all down in a small journal, magically charmed so it could not be read by anyone but him. He filled the book with the details of every dream he had. It was like a confession, meant only for God, except for how filthy and sexual the dreams were. He felt the Devil deserved it more.

Roy could hardly believe he was even dreaming of the Earl, particularly in such disturbing ways. He knew of him, as his family had connections with him, but Roy would not have said they were close. And yet, Lord Aylesford plagued his dreams, tempting him the way Hugh tempted him. The Earl would hold him close, and in some dreams, he would slowly undress him. In others, he would ride in on his horse, naked, bearing a spear in hand. There were several that involved the Earl appearing to him as Christ Himself, and Roy did not understand those ones at all. The most shameful ones of all involved the Earl making love to him, kissing him and touching him in highly intimate places. It was these last ones that woke Roy, his body horribly aroused.

He was still not sure what had first triggered the dreams. They had been with him for years, as far as he could remember, though they were not always a constant presence. Sometimes, they disappeared for months, before returning with a vengeance at a time when he did not need the distraction. He was thankful he did not see Lord Aylesford very often, or he felt he might not be able to speak to him without thinking filthy thoughts about him. Perhaps he was being tested to see if he could resist the unnatural desires inside him. Praying did not seem to make them go away forever, either. They would always come back, making his prick hard. It had become so intolerable, he had almost given in and taken care of his frustration himself, but he just could not bring himself to commit such a sin.

The one thing that might have taken his mind off the persistent dreams happened the day before his exams. As he was practicing his final piece of magic in his room with Hugh, a letter arrived. Roy thought nothing of it; it was probably from his mother, and therefore could probably wait until he was done. Her letters were never urgent, and he would sit down to read it after he had done his exams.

It was the first time Roy had seen what Hugh was preparing. While Roy sat on his bed, perfecting the little bird and the tune he was playing, Hugh sat around a small bowl of perpetual fire, making a selection of small fire dragons emerge from it and crawl all over the floor. Roy was fascinated by it. The dragons looked real enough, and they stood there around the fire, blowing small licks of flame from their mouths. Hugh had brought them to life beautifully, and Roy couldn't help looking at the small bluebird perched on his leg and feel inferior. His bird didn't look as good as those dragons did. Its body was not as well defined, and it still looked like it was made of smoke. The dragons moved like they were solid beings, and two of them were fighting, breathing fire at each other as they wrestled.

Roy frowned, and stopped playing. The bird disappeared. "Oh, I just knew you were going to do that kind of magic, ever since you heard about my little bird. I'm never allowed to have ideas of my own, am I?"

Hugh looked at him, confused. "My magic is nothing like yours, bar the use of magical animals. If you asked me to write another spell for you with your music, I'd never manage it. No, your magic is much better than mine. I'm just using simple conjuring tricks and some basic fire magic. It looks more impressive than it actually is."

Roy suspected that was not the result of basic fire magic, but decided against arguing the point. He knew Hugh was unlikely to be cheating; he cared too much about getting his Apprenticeship, and even though Hugh was generally a rebellious student, he still cared enough to do honest work, particularly when it came to magic.

"Are you going to read that letter?" Hugh said, changing the subject.

Roy glanced over at it. "Why? It's probably just another letter from mother informing me of what new achievements Sir Daniel has acquired. He's probably head of the Household Cavalry by now. I'm sure he was being sent there last time she wrote. I really don't want to deal with that right now. She thinks that by informing me of my brother's achievements, I will see the errors of my way and leave the Academy. But it just makes me want to stay here more, because the more I am here, the less I have to see her, and all the war medals my family has collected. It's getting embarrassing now. No, I am just grateful she writes, and doesn't see fit to come down and talk to me about it. I am better off away from her. I haven't read the last three. I threw them all in the fire. There is only so much of that I can take, and if she will insist on writing while I am busy with work, then she should not expect me to read her silly letters."

"I am glad my family leave me alone. Your mother, my friend. I am thankful she is not mine," Hugh said.

Roy looked distinctly ruffled. "She is still my mother, in spite of her propensity to write me boring letters every week."

Hugh didn't look as apologetic as Roy would've liked, but he couldn't blame him for that. Roy knew Hugh's relationship with his parents was worse than his relationship with his mother.

"I would prefer boring letters to arguments, my friend. The more time I spend here, the less I have to see those wretched parents of mine. It keeps me away from my father's rage, which he only turns on me because he will not turn on my mother. No, this is my sanctuary, and you are the only family I will ever need," Hugh said. "At least you will inherit that Hall of yours in time. I daresay I would not be getting mine at all if I was not an only child. My mother's womb has only blessed my father with me, and that, I fear, he has always held against me. But clearly God has some plan for me, or He would have provided me with a brother! Then again, at least I have none to lose, unlike you, my friend."

Roy shot him a look. "Do not speak like that! I may not have been that close to them, but they were still my brothers. They died defending the Crown. The least you could do is offer some respect to them."

Hugh stood and went over to him. Taking a seat beside him, he looked at Roy. "Is that the only reason why you even care about them? You never knew them. You were lucky to see them over the summer. Do they really mean so much to you?"

Roy sighed. "It is true, we never grew up together, but that doesn't mean I loved them any less. But I have always felt absent from them, and from my father, too. They have never really been part of my life, and yes, they are sometimes nothing more than portraits on a wall. But Sir Daniel still lives. I am not alone, not while he still lives. But I would prefer it if you did not belittle our family's grief, Hugh. It has been hard enough as it is. I do not need your scorn."

Hugh reached for his hand, and offered his apologies. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to insult you or cause offence. I was speaking foolishly. Of course your grief is real, and I should not have been so callous about it. I just find it strange you can grieve so much for someone you did not know. But it isn't my place to question that, and I am sorry for upsetting you."

"Thank you. I know I was not close to them, but they still matter to me. Once there were five of us, but now only Sir Daniel and I survive. I have been writing to him more often. I fear if I do not try to get to know him now, I fear I may never get the chance to do so. He may end up taken from me like everyone else, and he will be just another stranger to me," Roy said.

"I think you would have made more of an effort to get to know them when you were younger if you knew they would all be taken from you in time, but that cannot be fixed now. Again, I am sorry for my callousness," Hugh said.

"I must make the best of what I have, and it is not like they achieved nothing while they were alive. They have given great service to the country, and for that, I will always honour them. I can only hope I live up to their memories. That is all I can do now," Roy said.

"Are you sure that letter is unimportant? It does not look like all the other letters I remember you receiving," Hugh said, glancing at it again. It was bothering him for reasons he did not quite understand.

"Oh, I'm sure it is nothing," Roy said as he picked it up off the table. The handwriting on the front was his mother's, as he'd suspected. As he sat down beside Hugh, he tried to work out if there was anything different about it. "It looks like every other letter she has ever sent me, Hugh. What bothers you about it?"

Hugh took it from him and examined it. "I am not sure myself, but there is just something about this letter... It is bothering me more than I should like. Perhaps you should open it now. Maybe this time it is important."

Roy took it back, but he hesitated. Hugh had sometimes sensed these things; Roy did not know how he could sense it, but he had seen enough correlations to make him question whether it was purely by chance, or if there was some sort of other force at work. Perhaps he might listen to Hugh's feelings. He would be agitated until he read the letter, Roy knew that well enough. He would just keep asking until Roy gave in and read it.

The envelope opened easily enough. The letter inside was thinner than Roy expected. Normally, his mother wrote long letters to him, covering all the news he couldn't possibly care about, but this one was only two pages long. There weren't many reasons why his mother would write such short letters to him, and he had a bad feeling it was not good news. He handed it to Hugh.

"You read it. I'm not sure I can," Roy said, his voice unsteady with nerves.

Hugh saw Roy look away as Hugh opened the letter. Preparing himself for bad news, Hugh read the letter. It did not take long. "I'm not sure you want to read this."

"How bad is it?" Roy said, still keeping his back to him.

"Very bad, my friend. Do you want me to read it to you?" Hugh said.

"My brother has died, is that correct? Is that how bad it is?" Roy said, after a moment.

Hugh steadied his voice. "That is what she writes, yes. She asks you to be home as soon as possible to arrange the funeral. I assume you will go tomorrow after your exam?"

Roy closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I should like to get my exam out of the way first. Then I will go home. Oh. It will be my home then. I will be the next baronet. There is no one else who can inherit. Oh. I had hoped it would not be left to me. And to think Sir Daniel had written to me only last week..."

Hugh wrapped an arm around his shoulders, setting the letter aside. "I'm sorry, my friend. I am so sorry to have given you such grievous news at such a time."

Roy leant against him, appreciating his company. "It is not your fault. You were not responsible for this. I fear I may be forced to leave the Academy, though. My mother has never liked me being here, and she may wish to have me back at home now that I am the new baronet. But I hope I can stay here. Magic is all I am good at."

Hugh hid how much the mere thought of Roy moving away frightened him. "You know you don't have to stay here once you are an Apprentice. You could still study here even if you stayed at home."

Roy had not heard him, though. Amidst tears, he gazed up at the Heavens. "How could God have cursed my family so much? What have we done to have so many taken from us? How could He have forsaken us? What have I done to deserve this? Is it because of my sinful nature? Have I cursed them all to death for my sins? Surely He would not punish me like this. Surely it is just the cruel hand of fate..."

Hugh didn't know, and he decided against asking. Roy was not in the mood for a theological discussion about God, fate, and free will. Instead, he just held him close as Roy sat there beside him, numb with grief and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for all notes and casting details.

The Birmingham Academy of Magical Sciences was a sprawling campus situated on the old New Hall estate. The land and the manor house had once belonged to Lord Blakeley, who had been one of the primary discoverers of magic over two centuries ago. While he would be the last of his line, he made provisions for the estate to be set up as a magic academy after his death to further knowledge and discovery in the magical sciences. It now had several buildings full of classrooms, a working farm for magical tuition in plant and animal magic, several elaboratories, dormitories for the boarders, sleeping quarters for staff, three large sacred groves, a livery and stable yard, a large artificial lake, and a clay pit.

The exam room was in the old manor house. The Great Hall had been converted into a suitable space for magical practice, with a high ceiling, durable stone flooring, and more than enough space to cast even the most complicated of examinable spells. Magical sigils and symbols had been painted all over the floor, and there was a large circle in front of the examining board where all exams took place. The circle ensured no outside help could be used, and it contained the magic itself within its boundary, just to be safe.

Sir Roy had been in this building many times before. Every year since he started his magical education, he had been called in here to prove what he knew. The only difference was that this year, it would be the last time he would ever have to endure it. He stepped inside reluctantly when he was called, though he did not feel at all prepared. His heart was filled with grief, and he was still reeling from the last of his elemental initiations a week ago, done to prepare him for exams and for his apprenticeship. He held a tin whistle in one hand, though he could not for the life of him remember the spell he'd created. He knew it would come to him in time, but at that moment, as he stared down the room at his teachers, he felt like he was about to go in there and fail miserably. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he walked forward down to the end of the room to hand over his papers.

His teachers sat at a long table. The Archmage of the Academy, Lord Albion, was also in attendance, and he sat in the centre. Sir Roy liked him well enough, though he did find him a little intimidating. There were two Grand Magi sitting at the table here, the highest degree that could be awarded. Lord Albion was one; no one could be Archmage of an Academy without being a Grand Magus. The man next to him, Lord Capill, was the other. Lord Capill had encouraged his experiments into music magic. Sir Richard had taught him protective magic; he sat beside Lord Capill. Lord Warwick and Lord Stafford sat on the other side of Lord Albion; Sir Roy had not had many classes with either of them. Lord Warwick had taught classes Sir Roy was not particularly interested in. He had enjoyed Lord Stafford's lectures on elemental magic, as well as his occasional lectures on oriental magic, where he talked about all he had discovered on his journey to China and Japan some years ago. All five magi were highly skilled wizzards, and Sir Roy felt a little daunted at the prospect of having to demonstrate his magical skills in front of them.

"You have your paper ready?" Lord Albion asked as Sir Roy approached the table.

Sir Roy nodded and handed it over. It wasn't the best essay he'd ever written, he was sure of it, but it didn't matter anymore. Last week, he'd have been more interested in doing well. Knowing he wasn't going to become an Apprentice anymore took the shine off it. He just wanted it over with now. Then he would go home to his mother, and begin his life as the 7th baronet. He would probably end up with the yeomanry, like everyone else in his family, even though it had killed them all. But he did not wish to think about that right at that moment.

"If I may speak, my Lord, I feel I ought to inform you that last night I had word of my brother Sir Daniel's death, and this makes me the 7th Baronet now, though it is not news I ever wished to receive, particularly not at this time. I do not know how any of this will affect my magic today, but I do not wish to delay it any further. It will be done, and then I can grieve," Sir Roy said, hoping they might understand if his magic was not up to scratch.

"My condolences, Sir Roy. I will not stop you doing your exam today at your request, but if you wish to retake your exam again at a later date, I would be happy to allow it. What did you have planned for us today?" Lord Albion said.

"I have prepared some wind magic, my Lord. It is a spell cast with music. The tune and the movements of the flute create the illusion of a real bird. It is very simple, my Lord, but I hope it works the way I hope it will," Sir Roy said.

"Is that a new form of casting, Sir Roy? Using gestures with music? I have never heard of such a thing," Lord Stafford said.

Sir Roy nodded. "It is, my Lord. I happened upon it by accident, and Lord Capill suggested I keep experimenting with it to see what I could create with it. We commonly use symbols to represent gestures when writing down spells, so I tried to do the same with the flute. I trace out the symbol in the air accompanied by a small tune, and it conjures the right spell. Allow me to demonstrate holy fire for you."

Sir Roy placed the whistle to his lips and took a moment to find the connection to Flame. He held the symbol for the spell for holy fire in his mind, and a moment later, traced it in the air as he played a sequence of notes. A small lick of blue anointing flame emerged from the base of the flute and hovered in the air. It did not move when the flute was moved away, and Sir Roy caught it in his hand. He showed it to each of the men before him, allowing them to make sure it was real fire.

"I would never have thought to cast magic this way, Sir Roy. This is an incredible discovery," Sir Richard said as he gazed at the flame.

"Is the tune of any significance, Sir Roy?" Lord Albion said.

"In a way, yes, it is. It is based on a system whereby each syllable of a spell's name has a certain value, and a corresponding note or chord sequence. The spell is sounded out by the tune and the symbols created in the air. Together, they create the magic. I have been experimenting with this system for several months now, and I can perform about 50 spells in this way."

Sir Roy demonstrated a few other simple spells, just to prove it was not just a fluke. One spell brought forth a small daisy from the ground, another watered it, a third created a small wind that made the flower move, and the last spell burnt it all up with fire, leaving no trace of it ever having been there.

Sir Roy still managed to look bashful as he finished, even though his teachers were all very impressed. "Some are harder to do than others, though. Wind and Air spells seem to like the flute the most. I suspect other instruments would be better suited to other elemental spells. Earth magic in particular seems to be more fond of drum beats, though I have only tried out one spell this way, because making the gesture is harder to work out. I have tried tracing it on the surface as I tap out the beat, but it is not quite as effective as it should be."

"I think you'd better show us this spell with the bird. I should like to see how it works at a more advanced level," Lord Albion said.

Sir Roy bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

"Stand in the circle and prepare to cast. We'll set the wards up," Lord Albion said.

Sir Roy bowed more deeply to them and moved into the large circle behind him. He could feel the pressure change as he stepped inside it. It was permanently marked out as sacred space for casting spells, and there were always many protective wards and charms around it to keep the magic cast during exams contained. Finding his position in the centre of the circle, he waited as his teachers cast the wards around him to signal the beginning of his practical exam. There was no going back now. He couldn't step outside of the circle until his casting was done and the wards released.

Sir Roy took a moment to remember the spell he was about to cast. The tune soon came to him. It was a composition he had written that bound the whole spell together. It had its own set sequence to cast the spells, and there were also interludes bringing the whole thing together into a fluid piece of music. It was structured such that it could be performed as long as necessary before moving into the ending sequence that finished the spell.

The music from the whistle came to be the only sound that could be heard in the hall. As Sir Roy began playing, he moved and swayed as he traced the symbols in the air. Soon, a sliver of blue smoke emerged from the base of the whistle and began taking form. After a certain melody was played, the smoke formed into the shape of a small bluebird. It trilled along with the whistle as it flew about. It cast a nice shadow on the ground, giving the illusion that it was a solid being, even though it was only made from smoke. Sir Roy sustained the illusion for ten minutes before ending the spell, feeling like he'd proved his point.

The sound of applause greeted him as he came out of the spell trance. He managed to smile, knowing he had impressed them. Yes, music and magic were his skills, and he would hate to leave them behind. He stepped out of the circle once the wards were removed, and he knew it was all over then.

"Do it again, Sir Roy. I want to see how well you can control the bird," Lord Warwick said as Sir Roy approached the table.

"Yes, my Lord," Sir Roy said, bowing slightly in his direction.

Sir Roy came and stood in front of Lord Albion and began the spell again, this time allowing the bird to walk on the table, chirruping at the men before it. Sir Roy directed it up and down the table, and at one point, it leapt onto Lord Warwick's arm and began climbing up his sleeve. It also landed on Lord Albion's hand, and it flitted about, cheeping at him.

"This is a most magnificent piece of magic, Sir Roy. I am amazed at your achievements for one so young. I'd give you a Second Degree if you wrote up a paper on your discoveries regarding music magic. That's the level you're at right now. You have enormous talent, Sir Roy. You will do great things with magic, mark my words. You will be one of the greatest wizzards of our time," Lord Albion said.

"Thank you, my Lord, though I do not think I am that good. My future is somewhat uncertain, though, since my brother died. Would you give me some time to think about what I wish to do now? It is still too soon to know what is going to happen," Sir Roy said.

"Take as long as you need, Sir Roy. There will always be an apprenticeship waiting here for you, whenever you wish to take it. Go with my blessings, Sir Roy, and our condolences. Send word when the funeral is to be held. I daresay there are many here who would like to be there for you," Lord Albion said.

Sir Roy bowed to them out of gratitude. "Thank you, my Lord. I will return home this afternoon, and I will send word as soon as I know."

"Good luck, Sir Roy. I hope to see you back here soon," Lord Stafford said.

Sir Roy bowed to them all one last time before he turned and left, knowing he would never live up to their expectations. He knew, in his heart, that his future was not at the Academy, and not because he didn't want to be there. His future was not in his hands anymore.

* * *

Sir Roy went straight to his room once his exam was over. He was pleased it was over, but he had no more distractions now. He would have to go home and face his mother, and deal with what his future now held for him. He wanted to be the great wizzard Lord Albion hoped he'd be, but he wasn't sure he'd get his way.

He knew his mother would want him to leave the Academy and come back home again. She would want her only remaining son close to her. She had never liked him learning magic, and Sir Roy feared she would use Sir Daniel's death as a reason to stop Sir Roy pursuing his dreams at the Academy. Sir Roy was not sure he could be so callous as to disobey her at such a time. She would remind him of the promise he had made to his late father, and, bullied by guilt, Sir Roy would do as she asked. He needed more strength than he had at that moment.

His packing was half-hearted. He had spent most of his life in this room, and it held so many memories. He did not wish to leave it if he didn't have to. This place felt more like home than the Hall his family owned. He had shared this room with Hugh since they had first arrived here. He could not contemplate leaving it.

As he packed some clothes for the funeral, he found the letter lying on the table beside the window. Sir Roy tore up the letter and threw it in the fire. He didn't want to read it ever again. It had shaken him greatly, and he knew what his future held for him. It was not the future he wanted, and he could not stop the tears as he watched his own life burn away in the fire.

Hugh was watching him from the doorway, having seen him come up after his exam. He approached him, unsure if Sir Roy wanted him there. "Are you alright, Roy? Why has his death upset you so much? You hardly knew him."

Sir Roy's voice was barely audible when he replied. "I'm the last brother. I'm the only one left. The baronetcy is mine now. I - I never thought it would be mine. I am not ready for this. I will be going home for a few days while we have the funeral. I am not sure when I will be back."

"I will be here, whenever you need me. Let me know when the funeral is. I should like to be there with you," Hugh said.

Sir Roy nodded. "I will send word to the Academy when I know the date. I think I will need you there, Hugh. I am not sure I can get through this alone."

"Do you want me to come with you back to the Hall?" Hugh asked.

Sir Roy turned to face him. "I know I have had you stay over before, but I need my space this time. I have too many things to deal with. I am sorry."

Hugh backed off. "It is no bother, my friend. You send word when you want me there, and I will come. I do not wish to crowd you if you need space."

Sir Roy offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Hugh."

They embraced warmly, and Hugh dared offer a soft kiss. Sir Roy appreciated his affection at such a time, and he would remember that fondly when the grief threatened to overwhelm him.

* * *

Sir Roy arrived back home at Castle Bromwich Hall a little after five that evening. It was not a long ride from the Academy to the Hall, but Sir Roy had delayed as long as he possibly could, not wishing to leave what he felt was his real home sooner than necessary. Black mourning banners were being flown from the gate, and it shifted Sir Roy's mood substantially, just like it always did, as he rode up to the porch.

He had not bothered taking a carriage. He had just wanted to ride his favourite horse, Castella. Riding always calmed his mind when nothing else did, and he felt he really needed it at that moment. He had not brought much with him because of this, and because he kept his mourning wear at the Hall. He would have enough until he returned to the Academy. Castella was left with their groom, who met him at the porch, and with a heavy heart, Sir Roy entered the Hall.

Sir Roy was shown through to the drawing room, where his mother, the Dowager Lady Elysia, was waiting for him. A slight, frail older woman, she was dressed in black. In one hand, she held a small prayer book, and in the other, a handkerchief. Sir Roy couldn't decipher the expression on her face as he approached her.

"Mother, I am sorry for not coming sooner, but I had my exam this morning, and I did not wish to delay them longer than necessary," Sir Roy said by way of an apology.

She offered a sharp expression in return; her mind was not as frail as her body suggested. "You always have more important things to do than be here with me, but I am glad you are here now. They are bringing his body back from London, and will be here tomorrow. The funeral will be held a day after that."

"Yes, my Lady. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sir Roy said.

"That you are here is enough, for now. Will you be staying long this time? I should like to take you to some balls over the summer. It is high time you found yourself a wife, now that you are all I have left," Lady Elysia said.

"My Lady, I have only just finished my final exam this morning, and I still have my Apprenticeship to organise. I have not had enough time to think about any of that yet," Sir Roy said.

"You love that Academy more than you love me," Lady Elysia snapped. "I trust you will be bringing that rake of a boy with you to the funeral? I wish you would not associate with him."

Sir Roy did not appreciate his mother talking about Hugh that way. "He will be coming, yes. I have invited him personally. He has been my family since I was a child, more of a brother to me than any of my real brothers have ever been. I was sent away to live at the Academy when I was six years old, and I have known that boy since then. We have lived together, and I would rather save his life than yours. You have been no mother to me."

Sir Roy regretted speaking as soon as he saw his mother's face. She scowled and slapped him, and Sir Roy felt it was the least he deserved for insulting her. He knelt down, lowering his head to her.

"I am sorry, my Lady, I did not mean to - "

Lady Elysia interrupted him. "He has taught you bad manners. If you had any love for me at all, you would be living here with me. You are all I have left now. Who else will look after the estate if you will not?"

Sir Roy backed off, not wanting to argue at such a time. He would not shout, but he would try to make his point as best he could without upsetting his mother. "My Lady, I assure you, I have not made any decisions at all since this morning's exam. I was going to leave it all until after the funeral. I am happy to stay for the summer, though, if you would like me here. I know I have more responsibilities now that the estate is mine, but that does not mean I am going to give up my Apprenticeship as well. The Academy has been more of a home than this place has ever been, my Lady. I will not give it up lightly."

"Need I remind you of the promise you made to Sir Frederick before he died? You promised you would enlist in the yeomanry when you had your Apprenticeship. Would you break your word to your own father?" Lady Elysia said.

"My Lady, I am the new baronet, and if I wish to continue at the Academy, then that is what I shall do. Surely you should not wish me to become a soldier and die like everyone else in our family! I would rather wait until I had an heir before I dared join them, to ensure the title can be passed on, as there is no one else to inherit, am I correct?" Sir Roy said, being as brave as he dared. "I will stay for the summer, and maybe I shall join the Town Watch, if that will satisfy you. But the final decision shall be mine alone. Magic is my skill, not soldiering."

Lady Elysia turned her back on him and went to leave the room. "We shall talk about this later, Sir Roy. Supper shall be at eight. I shall see you there."

Sir Roy bowed his head a little as she left. "Yes, my Lady."

Sir Roy had never felt like such an unwanted stranger in his own house before, and after a moment, he left the drawing room to make his way to the church on the north side of their estate.

* * *

St Mary and St Margaret's Church was a small church, built in a similar style to the Hall itself. Sir Roy knew it had been built by one of his relatives, though how far back, he could not recall. As the family's private chapel, Sir Roy had been given a key to get in several years ago, should he ever wish to access it whenever he wished, and he had used it most often when he was at home over the summer.

Unlocking the side door, he went inside. It did not look any different to the last time he'd seen a year ago, but that did not necessarily mean much. The church had always felt timeless to Sir Roy. He decided against kneeling in prayer for once, remembering Hugh's words to him when he had seen his bruised knees. Instead, he took a seat on one of the pews, and tried to find comfort in his faith.

For the first time in his life, he was not sure of his faith. Doubts had begun to creep in. Surely if God loved him so much, He would not have taken so many from him. Four of his brothers and his father had died. It felt unutterably cruel to think God allowed it to happen, and to leave Sir Roy with the burden of the title and estate. He had not been prepared for it. He was not ready to inherit. But he was the only one left. His brothers had all died without male issue, leaving Sir Roy with no other choice but to take the title for himself.

Sir Roy sat there for over an hour, questioning everything he'd previously believed. He needed to find some sort of explanation as to why so much grief had befallen their family, but he found no answer that satisfied him. He had always been taught that God always had a plan, and that He knew what was best for him, but overwhelmed with grief, Sir Roy could not fathom what plan God could have that meant most of his family had to die. What kind of God would allow that to happen? It was incomprehensible for him to think that the God he had been brought up to believe in fervently was that cruel. Sir Roy was not sure he wished to worship a cruel God who did not offer him any mercy or salvation, and in that moment, it was hard to believe his God had any plan for him other than to destroy him and his family, for reasons Sir Roy could not understand. The very foundations of his faith had been shaken, and it disturbed him greatly.

By the time he went back to the Hall for supper, he was still sure he believed in a God, but he was not sure exactly what kind of God he really believed in, nor whether he still felt comfortable praying to Christ for comfort. God had not seen fit to give him much comfort during his life so far, so why would He change His mind now? Sir Roy felt he had been abandoned by a God he had given himself to completely. His devotion did not seem to be enough, and he wondered what kind of sacrifice would be needed in order to receive God's grace once more.

* * *

The day of the funeral was grey and miserable. Sir Roy had spent the past two days in a melancholic mood. He had prayed often, but none of it had brought him any relief. The chapel, which had once brought him warm comfort, now felt cold and empty, as if God had left it for good because of Sir Roy's doubts. It was only when Hugh arrived for the funeral that Sir Roy finally felt like things might get better, but even then, he was unsure about everything.

Sir Roy had spoken with his mother again, and she had made it clear she wished him to leave the Academy and join the yeomanry, like all his brothers before him. Sir Roy refused, knowing he would probably end up dead if he dared. It took all his negotiating skills and courage to agree to a compromise. He would begin his Apprenticeship in August, but it would have to be at the Academy in Leicester, so he was away from Hugh and his bad influence.

Sir Roy had also agreed that he would join the Town Watch. The Watch were a civilian section of the yeomanry, who were concerned mostly with patrolling the streets and arresting troublemakers. The yeomanry proper comprised of cavalry and infantrymen, and was a voluntary force mostly used to keep the peace and quell riots. They could also be sent overseas to war, but only with their consent. The Watch, as they were not technically yeomen, were excluded from this, and Sir Roy felt that was as close as he was willing to get to soldiering.

The final part of their agreement was that Sir Roy would move back to the Hall, so that he could properly manage the estate and gardens. He would hate moving away from the Academy, but his mother had argued too well. It would be necessary to be at the Hall if he was to manage it properly, and as he had not lived there for most of his life, he should probably get to know it a lot better than he currently did, given it was now his.

Sir Roy did not look forward to telling Hugh that he would be moving away from the Academy. He would miss him greatly, and not having his own private space with him would be very hard to deal with, but there was nothing more to be done. He was the 7th Baronet, and the estate and title were his responsibility now. He really did have to be home again, if he wanted to take care of them properly. It was part of his duty, and Sir Roy felt too much guilt to disagree.

* * *

The church was depressingly empty. One by one, his family had been taken from him by soldiering, and one by one, the family that came to the funerals grew smaller and smaller. Sir Roy had reluctantly accepted the title, and stood beside his mother and Lord Aylesford as the coffin was taken away for burial. He wished he had Hugh beside him, but his mother had refused to allow him there. Sir Roy glanced back, where he saw Hugh standing down towards the back of the church with the other guests who had come from the Academy. As he looked back to the front, he took a moment to gaze at the figure of Christ above the altar. He crossed himself, praying for peace with his conscience. He desperately wanted to know he was doing the right thing.

At the gravesite across from the church, Sir Roy held his mother's hand as they watched his brother being lowered into the ground. The family priest read a solemn prayer, committing his body to the ground. All Sir Roy felt was the enormity of the responsibility now weighing down on his young shoulders, and what he had given up in this moment of grief.

There was a guard of honour. His brother's comrades stood guard while the Earl of Aylesford, the Lord Lieutenant who commanded them, watched over them. Sir Roy walked away, unable to watch them. He was not ready to deal with the Earl just at that moment. Everything still felt too raw. Those sinful, lingering dreams were still at the back of his mind, and he did not wish to be reminded of his unnatural desires, particularly not at a funeral, and not when the Earl himself was looking so ravishingly handsome on the back of his horse, his sword drawn as he commanded his men to guard the coffin.

Sir Richard and Lord Stafford were there on behalf of the Academy, along with several of Sir Roy's classmates. Sir Roy was not particularly close to any of them, but he did appreciate the fact that they were there. Hugh was also with them, even though all Sir Roy wanted was to have him by his side. But Lady Elysia had made it clear she would no longer tolerate his friendship with Hugh, and that, more than Sir Daniel's death, brought him to tears as he stood by the grave.

* * *

Sir Roy took the carriage to the Academy a few days later to collect his things. He knew he would not be returning; his mother's insistence that he not continue his magical education there still weighed heavily on his mind, and he would be sad to leave the place he had called home for most of his life.

Leaving the carriage and the two servants he had brought to help him pack, he went first to see Lord Albion and inform him of his decision. He found the Archmage in his office, and waited to be brought in to see him. He was glad he did not have to wait too long, or he may have lost his courage and left. Lord Albion greeted him warmly as Sir Roy was ushered in.

"I am sorry I was not able to attend the funeral, Sir Roy. I would have liked to be there for you. It must be such a difficult time for you right now," Lord Albion said.

Sir Roy nodded. "Yes, it is, my Lord. Lady Elysia has not taken well to it, and I am afraid it has only strained our relationship."

"I am sorry to hear that, though I am not surprised that it has done so, given the grief and loss you both have suffered. Have you come to a decision about your Apprenticeship, then? I am assuming that is what you have come to discuss with me."

Sir Roy sighed. "Yes, that is why I am here, my Lord. I am sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing my Apprenticeship with you. While she did eventually allow me to continue studying magic, she wishes for me to attend the Academy at Leicester, which is her way of forbidding me from taking up my Apprenticeship, because how can I do that and still be at home to take care of the estate? It breaks my heart that I cannot keep doing what I love, but I have my duty as baronet to uphold now, and it is down to me to find a wife and acquire an heir for the estate. There is no one else left who can do that now."

Lord Albion looked genuinely sorry to hear his decision. "I will miss you, Sir Roy. You have been such a great student, and the Academy will not be as bright without your creativity. But I understand what you must be going through right now. Go with my blessings, Sir Roy, and maybe one day, you will return to us. All I ask is that you leave your paper on music magic in the Library so that others may continue discovering its secrets."

"If that is the magical legacy I am to leave behind, then so be it. I will be happy enough with that. I will be sad to leave here, though. The Academy has been a great family, and I will miss everyone here. But I cannot neglect my duty, and so I must go. I thank you for everything you have taught me, my Lord. I will never forget what I have learnt here," Sir Roy said. "If you will excuse me, my Lord, I will go collect my things."

After saying goodbye to Lord Albion, and collecting the servants and the cases he had brought, he went to his room to collect his things. The room was empty; Sir Roy was grateful for that. He was not sure he would have been able to leave if Hugh had been there. Without wishing to delay any more, he began packing his things. He had twelve years of possessions to pack into his cases, and he was not looking forward to the task at all, but he had his duty to live up to now, and that duty did not involve learning magic.

It took two hours to get everything packed up properly. Just as Sir Roy had sent the last case down to the carriage, Hugh returned with some books from the library, and Sir Roy did not like the look on his face as he saw what was going on.

"Please tell me you are not leaving, Roy," Hugh said as he approached him.

"I have no choice, Hugh. I must return home, and Lady Elysia will not let me continue to study here. I am the seventh baronet now. I have obligations and a duty to my family I must now fulfil. I cannot spend my life playing around with magic," Sir Roy said, sounding braver than he felt.

Hugh reached for him, grabbing his arm as Sir Roy tried to get away from him. "No, you're not quitting. Not now. You bloody well are gonna Apprentice with me. That's what we planned for so long, Roy. How can you turn your back on that now?"

Sir Roy could see the hurt on his friend's face as he took in what Sir Roy had told him. Hugh was as close as Sir Roy had to a best friend in all the world. They had planned to become Apprentices together and go on to be great wizzards. But all that had changed.

"I cannot, Hugh. I just can't. I must make good on the promise I made to my late father and join the yeomanry, and I must leave the Academy. I am not doing this out of any kind of joy, but because I must. I have obligations now that you will never understand," Sir Roy said, trying to change his mind.

Hugh shoved him away. He took his Apprenticeship forms from his desk and threw them into the fire. "That's how much you bloody care about me. This - this will never be forgiven, not by me. You can't leave me to become a soldier. Why would you want to do that? Everyone you bloody love died because of that job. You bloody lost your brothers because of that. Why would you chase that?"

Sir Roy turned away from him, trying to think of any excuse that might work. "I did not choose it. If I had been free to choose, I would stay here, but I promised my father I would do this, and my mother does not want me dabbling in the devil's magic anymore. She holds too much sway over me. I am sorry, Hugh, but I have to do this. It pains me to do this. I am afraid and hurt and grieving, but it must be so. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"You're a bloody traitor, Roy. Bloody Royalist scum. I believed in you. You could be a Grand Magus if you bloody wanted to. You could be better than any wizzard that ever lived, and you're throwing it all away to be a _soldier_. I thought you had more spine than that. _Heretic._ God will punish you for your wickedness," Hugh spat.

Sir Roy was taken aback. "Hugh, no, I am no heretic. You know I am no heretic. I know we have had our religious differences, but I thought we were at peace with each other. Why do you condemn me so readily?"

Hugh gave him a look of disgust. "I should have expected this from you. Your Church has oppressed us for centuries. Our churches have been desecrated and looted, burnt down and destroyed. The law of this country itself stamps on our faith. We are denounced as dissenters and traitors. Our prayers are not said in Parliament. Our rites are not allowed in public spaces. Our missals are burnt. Our priests are killed. You are so blind to this, Roy, because you think it cannot happen in such a time of peace, but it still happens. We are the true Church, Roy. Your King will never be legitimate until he is Catholic. This country will be punished for turning away from the true Church, and that makes you a heretic, Roy."

Roy did not know how to reply. Hugh had never spoken like this to him before, and his words were hurtful and confusing. "No, Hugh, but I do not even believe that. We share the same faith. We should not be so divided."

"Your God is one of cruelty and oppression, and I should not ever like to be associated with Him. The Bible preaches of love, and yet, we are scorned and killed. Your God would make you with what you call unnatural desires, and then punish you for giving in to them." Hugh shook his head. "I will not believe in a God that hates the way He made me, and will punish me for it, and I hate the fact that you do. Until you come back to the one true Church, you will always be a heretic in my eyes."

Sir Roy did not have a chance to reply as Hugh scowled at him one last time and stormed out, leaving him alone in the room. A hand closed around the locket hanging from his neck. Hugh had bought a matching set two years ago, and Sir Roy cherished it as a sign of their close relationship. But that relationship had just been destroyed. He yanked the locket free, but as he was going to throw it in the fire, he hesitated, and slipped it into a pocket instead. Turning back to the table, he saw his own Apprenticeship forms waiting for him. He'd even filled them in, but they were useless now. His life was no longer his own. Throwing them in the fire with Hugh's, he watched his dreams burn away to ash.

* * *

Lord Aylesford arrived a week after the funeral. Sir Roy had been dreading this visit all week. It had happened every time one of his family had died in combat, and every visit involved a dreaded hopelessness and an inability to break free of the future that had been decided for him. That feeling was with him then, and it felt insurmountable and inescapable.

Sir Roy had many conflicting thoughts about the Earl, and not just because of the lustful dreams he had been having about the Earl for the past several months. Lord Aylesford was, by all accounts, a pious, kind, and generous man, a gifted soldier and leader, loyal to the King in every way. At thirty three years of age, the Earl had considerable lands and wealth, had made a good marriage, and had three young children, including two sons. He was Lord Lieutenant of the county, as well as a Knight Commander of the Garter, and was said to be one of the King's most trusted men. He was also a wizzard, but their faith did not completely rule out use of magic, either, even though Sir Roy's mother was not at all happy her son had gone to the Magic Academy at all. Sir Roy found he could not hate Lord Aylesford merely for practicing magic, because he knew it was all he wanted to do as well. At least, it had been all he wanted to do before his last surviving brother died.

It was the fact that, as Lord Lieutenant of the county of Warwickshire, Lord Aylesford was commander of the soldiers that protected the town of Birmingham, and Sir Roy blamed him for the deaths of his brothers and father, even though he had not commanded them all. Still, Sir Roy was not sure he would readily forgive him for it, even though he knew that it would not help at all. His brothers and fathers were all good soldiers, well-liked and trusted, and they had all been honoured for their service. And yet, it had been Lord Aylesford who had taken them from him in war and riots and chaos.

Sir Roy was not naive to think that soldiering was safe; every soldier ran the risk of death in their line of work. Sir Roy had grown up understanding that. It didn't make each death any less passionately felt, and the grief in his heart was almost unmeasurable. Barely eighteen years old, Sir Roy had lost everyone who mattered most to him, and if it wasn't for his faith, he was sure he may not have had the strength to go on living. Except, even then, his faith was uncertain and filled with doubts, and he did not know what he was meant to do.

But none of these things were on his mind as he contemplated the Earl's coming visit. All he could think about was the dreams he had been having, which had only increased since he had moved back home. His room was all his own now, and no fire could warm it. Sir Roy missed Hugh's warmth and humour, as well as his company, and Sir Roy felt that perhaps his loneliness was being channelled into his dreams. That he was dreaming of Lord Aylesford was not helpful, not in such lustful scenarios.

The most disturbing dream occurred the night before the Earl's arrival. Sir Roy was disturbed enough that he dreamt of the Earl nailed to a cross, just as Christ had been, but it got worse as Sir Roy saw himself pleasuring the Earl as he removed the nails. His fingers caressed the scars on his hands, feet, and ribs, and the Earl smiled and kissed him back as he placed the crown of thorns on his head. Roy could feel the pain all over his head, though it did not feel disturbing. He felt it was his just punishment for committing such a sin against Christ himself. When he woke, he was horribly aroused, and he did not leave his bed until he had calmed himself down enough that it would not embarrass him.

The dream was still on his mind as he invited Lord Aylesford into their house that afternoon. He was ushered in gracefully, and Sir Roy made sure he was given every proper courtesy. In the drawing room, Sir Roy felt claustrophobic, but there was no escaping the conversation now. He was just glad his mother was not there with them. He felt that might be far too embarrassing, particularly as he was now sitting quite close to the Earl, and found himself observing him in ways he probably should not ever be telling anyone about, such as whether the Earl really did have scars on his body, and where they might be. He knew the Earl was an experienced soldier, and he could not imagine he would not have taken some injuries over the course of his career. Lord Aylesford spoke, thankfully, before Sir Roy could begin to contemplate what it would feel like to touch his scars, and maybe lick them, just a little.

"I am sorry to call on you again in such terrible circumstances, Sir Roy. Sir Daniel was a good soldier, and I shall miss him greatly," Lord Aylesford said.

"I thank you, my Lord. He was a good man. I just wish he was still alive. I wish they were all still alive. But there is nothing I can do about that now," Sir Roy said.

"Did I hear correctly that you have a desire to join the Watch?" Lord Aylesford asked.

Sir Roy looked at him. He did have such a kind face, and there was no judgement in his words. He nodded. "I promised my father I would join the yeomanry when I was of age. I am not sure the yeomanry is for me, though, but I will serve as a watchman. It is not the life I would have chosen for myself, but it has been taken out of my hands. The title is mine now, and the responsibility that comes with it. It was never meant for me, but it is what I have been left with."

The Earl came over to him and touched his shoulder, offering a look of concern and sympathy. "We must all do our duty, Sir Roy, even if it pains us to do so. If that is what you want, I will accept it. Come to the barracks tomorrow at noon. Bring your best mount. You will be sworn in with all the other new recruits."

Sir Roy hung his head. "Yes, my Lord. I will be there."

Lord Aylesford lifted his chin up and offered him a smile. "Come now, Sir Roy. I am not asking for your tears. Be strong of heart, like your father would wish for you. If I cannot turn you into a decent soldier, I am hereby a failure. Christ did his duty, and so must we."

Sir Roy met his gaze. The tenderness he felt at his touch was comforting. He felt it improper for the Earl to even touch him this way, but Sir Roy did not dare say so. He did his best to suppress his arousal as those lustful dreams returned to his mind. He saw, for the first time, the Earl's soft grey-blue eyes. He was a strong man, taller than him, but there was no aggression in his demeanour. Roy felt like a child next to him, deprived of the fierce military training Lord Aylesford had received since he was a young boy.

"Tomorrow at noon, Sir Roy. I shall see you at the barracks."

* * *

Sir Roy had spent the morning grooming his favourite horse, Castella, as a distraction to stop him thinking about what he was about to do. She was a sturdy horse, short but sure-footed, with a dark brown coat that glistened in the sunlight. Sir Roy had had her for years, and didn't trust any other horse. She was the only horse he could bear riding for any length of time due to her ambling gait. He had been taught to trot, particularly on cavalry horses, but Sir Roy was not fond of it, and for travel, he would rather ride Castella, and not find himself aching the next day. She was not fast, but she always got him where he needed to go.

He was already dressed in his uniform. Lord Aylesford had left it for him the day before during his visit, and expected him to wear it when he came to the barracks. It felt uncomfortable to wear, as if it was a heavy burden he wanted to shed. He knew, of course, of the weight of expectation now upon his young shoulders. As the next Baronet, even though he was barely an adult, the estate and title was his. And now he was about to embark on a career as a soldier and watchman, just to make his late father happy. He could not help but feel bitter about the life he'd been left with.

Still, Sir Roy was a good man, loyal to King and country, and he would not let Lord Aylesford down. Feeling the weight of grief in his heart, he rode off to the barracks, leaving the life he'd wanted to lead behind in the dust.

* * *

The barracks were in the centre of the town, situated on Lord de Birmingham's lands. As Lord of the Manor, the Lord de Birmingham's considerable estate housed the main yeomanry barracks and was the centre for the Town Watch. Sir Roy had been there many times before, attending many balls and parties in the Lord's manor. This would be the first time he would be going to the barracks instead.

He put on a brave face as he rode up to the barracks, trying to pretend he wanted to be there. There was already a sizable group of new recruits gathered in the parade grounds, and Sir Roy felt it wise to stick with them. He rode up and demounted, taking a moment to take in his surroundings.

The barracks comprised of a large building that could house up to 200 yeomen at a time, with adjoining stables for their horses. Another building nearby was for the watchmen, and Sir Roy wondered if he might be looked down upon for not wanting to sign up for the yeomanry. But he decided it was as much as he could handle. Watchmen didn't have to go to war. He wouldn't die like his brothers did.

Beyond the parade grounds opposite the barracks themselves were the training grounds, set up for horse riding skills, archery, and a carbine range. They were not skills Sir Roy currently possessed, bar knowing how to ride a horse. He had refused to train with weapons when he was a boy, preferring to sit and read magic books while his brothers learnt how to fight. Sir Roy was beginning to regret not taking up that training, but in his defence, as the youngest son, Sir Roy hardly felt like he would need to fight or take the title himself. Back then, it had not been his problem. He concerned himself with his own desires, knowing as the fifth son, he was probably going to have to fend for himself eventually and make his own way in the world.

Looking around at the new recruits, he recognised a couple of fellow students from the Academy. Hugh was not among them, but Sir Roy hadn't expected it. He had prayed he would not see Hugh again. He didn't need the confrontation that he knew would come if they ever met again.

There seemed to be an equal number of potential watchmen and yeomen, given the uniforms. The watchmen did not all have horses, but Sir Roy suspected they may not always need them. Every new yeoman, however, had a mount and weapons, and they stood by their horses, proud and confident. Sir Roy wished very much that he was at home. He did not fit a place like this, but he would not disgrace his late father now by backing out.

As noon approached, a horn sounded to mark the arrival of Lord Aylesford. There was an order to mount up, if they had mounts, and Sir Roy got back in the saddle, getting into line with the other recruits. There was no backing out now. He watched quietly as the Earl rode in, accompanied by a few yeomen. For a moment, Sir Roy was captivated by Lord Aylesford, watching the way he rode with such grace and skill. He was like a prince in his uniform, decorated and proud, and full of commanding authority. A breath caught in Sir Roy's throat as Lord Aylesford got closer. There was a queer feeling in his belly that he put down to nerves. He would not allow himself to give those lustful thoughts any further consideration, not in public, even if the Earl did look rather handsome, riding before the men the way he was.

The Earl rode past each new recruit, carefully inspecting each one to make sure they were looking their best. A couple were sent back, dismissed as not suitable. Sir Roy hoped that might be his fate, but as the Earl got to him, he looked him up and down and nodded approvingly.

"Excellently turned out, Sir Roy. I'll make a watchman out of you yet," Lord Aylesford said with a wink as he moved on to the next recruit.

Cursing his misfortune, he did not protest. If God wished him to do this, so be it. He would do it as best he could, and pray he might see the point of it one day.

One by one, they were called up to swear an oath of allegiance. With haltering voice, Sir Roy swore the oath on the Bible, knowing he would never break it. There was a moment where Lord Aylesford caught his gaze, and offered a slight smile. Sir Roy tried to feel comforted, but that queer feeling in his belly returned, and he dared not think about it at all.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in drills and training. Sir Roy was drilled about his duties and given the equipment he would need, including a pistol. Watchmen were to patrol the town streets in shifts, and keep an eye out for trouble. The watchmen were not all yeomen, though many were drawn from their ranks. They shared the same training grounds and barracks, and were both under Lord Aylesford's command. Sir Roy could choose to train as a yeoman if he wished, though he had not made any decision about that for now. He felt he could be quite happy as a watchman, once he knew what he would have to do.

He was assigned to a group of four men who would be patrolling at certain times of the day or night on six hour shifts. The watchmen were arranged into groups and put in a roster. Sir Roy's group, Gryffin, was scheduled for every second night, from six til midnight. It was not ideal, and Sir Roy did not particularly appreciate his shifts cutting into his supper time, but he would adjust to it.

They were to patrol the streets of the town during their shift, keeping an eye out for any trouble. They had the power to arrest any man caught breaking the law and bring him to the barracks to await any punishment deemed necessary. They could walk or ride on their patrols as they saw fit, and one member of his group was a trained falconer, armed with a bird that could be used to send messages to call the other yeomen or watchmen into action. Goshawks were used during the day, and well-trained European eagle-owls at night, to ensure the message got through.

The men in his group were good men. Sir Richard Whateley, 2nd Baronet of Whateley Hall, had been in the Watch for many years now. He had started as a cavalryman, but had seconded himself to the Watch after suffering a particularly bad knee injury that had left him unfit to be a yeoman. He could still carry out the duties of the Watch, though, and his service had already earned him the position as Deputy Captain of the Watch. Sir Richard was also a fine wizzard, and Sir Roy knew him from the Academy, though not well enough for his liking. Sir Roy found himself naturally looking to his old teacher for guidance on how to get used to being a watchman, and it made Sir Roy feel less nervous, knowing he had someone with him he knew.

The other two members of his group, Mr Spier and Mr Ashmore, were two commoners, tenant farmers tied to the Lord de Birmingham's estate. Sir Roy did not immediately like them, but Sir Richard promised him they were loyal, trustworthy men, and good watchmen. Mr Spier was the falconer of the group, and his birds was said to be the best in the entire Watch. Sir Roy wasn't entirely convinced, but he would just have to learn to trust them.

He left the barracks that evening as a fully-fledged watchman. While he did not have duty that night, he had drills the next day, as he had not been properly taught how to use his weapons yet. Lord Aylesford had called him over to his estate the next day to teach him personally, though Roy didn't know why he deserved such personal tuition. Perhaps it would save him the humiliation of displaying his poor skills in front of the rest of the watchmen. He would certainly appreciate that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Roy arrived at Packington Hall, Lord Aylesford's estate, at nine o'clock the next morning, nervous but ready to devote himself to his new task of being a watchman. He had worn his uniform, and it made him sit just a little taller in the saddle, aware of his new position of responsibility. In some ways, it was not necessarily a rise in the ranks, but taking on the responsibility of enforcing the King's law was an important job nonetheless, and it made him feel like he was doing more than just carrying a title around with him.

Sir Roy had not been to Packington Hall before, even though he had known Lord Aylesford for some time. It was larger than he'd expected, and its grandeur took his breath away. It made clear the difference in their ranks, and the importance of Lord Aylesford in the county. His own estate was a modest, if comfortable, manor house with a small parcel of land. Lord Aylesford, on the other hand, lived on a large estate in a grand manor house that seemed akin to a palace.

Lord Aylesford received him in the dining hall, where he was having breakfast. Sir Roy was offered tea and scones, which he felt too nervous to turn down. Sitting adjacent to Lord Aylesford, Sir Roy tried to steady his nerves. He was just a baronet. What right did he have to eat at the Earl's table? He looked way from him, not wishing to disturb him.

"Sir Roy, I'm glad you came this morning. I hope you're ready. I'm going to work you hard. I won't let you out there until I know you can shoot straight," Lord Aylesford commented as he watched him.

Sir Roy glanced at him, trying to still his nerves. "I-I didn't think I had a choice, my Lord. But I will do my best to do you proud. If I am to be a watchman, I will do it as best I can. For His Majesty, of course."

Lord Aylesford smiled at him. "Of course. I should like to think you would also do your best for me, as well. We are brothers in Christ, loyal to our King, and we must all do our duty, much as we hate it. You would not wish to dishonour the memory of your father and brothers, would you?"

"No, my Lord. That is why I am here. My father asked this of me, and I cannot bring myself to say no, even though it is not what I wish to do. I am the seventh baronet, and the estate is mine to look after. Perhaps there is some strange plan for this to have happened to me, though I do not know what that might be. I can only trust the Lord knows what He is doing," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford smiled. They finished their meal in silence at the Earl's request. Sir Roy did not question Lord Aylesford's desire for silence while he ate. If that was his wish, Sir Roy would comply.

Sir Roy tried not to feel awkward in the silence. He had spent an hour in the chapel at dawn that morning, praying his lustful thoughts would leave him alone today, so he could train with the Earl, and not embarrass himself. He felt he was quite succeeding so far. The disturbing nature of the dreams was overruling the erotic aspects of them, though even then, Sir Roy could not help studying the Earl as they sat so close together. He had not been so close to him before, not for so long, and that more than the dreams was threatening to rouse those feelings inside him. It took all his strength to push them away.

* * *

Afterwards, they walked across the estate to Lord Aylesford's private chapel, dedicated to St James. It was much grander than the chapel Sir Roy's estate had, and much larger. The square building had a large vaulted ceiling and beautiful murals painted all over it. There were many precious and elegant things within the chapel, and Sir Roy felt incredibly privileged to be allowed into it. Lord Aylesford bid him kneel at the altar in prayer. They would ask for the Lord's blessings over their training that day.

Sir Roy bowed his head. He liked the calming influence of prayer, and the words slipped from his lips silently and effortlessly. It took his mind off the grandeur around him, and helped settle him. His prayers did not erase the doubts that had continued to seep into his mind since the funeral, though. Further study of the theological books in their library at home had not revealed anything to him, and left him with even more doubts.

The bruises on his knees from his prayers earlier that morning did not appreciate the aggravation so soon, but Sir Roy did find it quelled his arousal nicely as a reminder of the pain he felt he deserved for thinking such unnatural thoughts about the man beside him. Perhaps God was punishing him for his unnatural thoughts by taking away those he cared about most, though even then, Sir Roy wasn't sure he wanted to believe in a God who punished someone for the way God had made him. He could not conceive of a God who would give him such unnatural desires, and then punish him for giving in to them. But he could not find a satisfying way around it. His church taught that God was like that, and to think otherwise, to Sir Roy, felt like blasphemy. He might as well join one of the Dissenting faiths, and turn away from the one true church, though he knew, in his heart, that he lacked the courage to do so. He would not turn his back on the King, and by extension, the Church of England. Betraying one meant betraying the other, that was how Sir Roy had been brought up. Turning his back on the Church of England was tantamount to treason.

Feeling a hand on his thigh made Sir Roy open his eyes, and he glanced over to see Lord Aylesford touching him as he knelt there in prayer. Sir Roy did not understand what it might mean for an Earl to touch him like that, and it threatened to bring those lustful thoughts back. Sir Roy dared not speak, unsure what he would even say if he could find his voice anyway. He reciprocated the action, hoping it was what Lord Aylesford wanted. But then Lord Aylesford caught his gaze and smiled, and Sir Roy felt reassured, for the time being, even if he did not understand why they were touching each other like this.

They stayed that way for another fifteen minutes, silently praying. Having his hand on Lord Aylesford's leg was both calming, and arousing. He could feel how strong he was, and he hoped he wasn't disappointed by how pathetic Sir Roy was in comparison. Every now and then, Lord Aylesford moved his fingers a little, caressing his thigh. Sir Roy swallowed his nerves, and pretended it wasn't happening.

The peace of prayer did not last much longer. Soon enough, Lord Aylesford was calling for their horses as he led him out the back to their riding grounds. Lord Aylesford wished to see how well he could ride, and Sir Roy was nervous about doing well. He was a decent rider, but he had not been taught cavalry riding. He was sure he would fail, and he would be kicked out of the Watch as soon as he'd been accepted.

Lord Aylesford got him to trot around the yard to begin with. The Earl kept pace beside him on his own mount, taking the time to run him through the various gaits to check his posture and skills. Sir Roy concentrated hard on listening to the advice Lord Aylesford offered, and did his best to correct his riding on the go. Castella was probably not best used as a cavalry horse, but Sir Roy was not training to be a cavalryman. He still had difficulty getting Castella to trot fast enough, though, because she always seemed to want to walk at an amble or a slow trot, or worse, switch into a slow canter instead, and Sir Roy could tell Lord Aylesford was not well pleased by this.

Sir Roy tried not to let it get to him, though. He wanted to prove he was good enough to be a watchman, now that their training had begun. That no one else but Lord Aylesford was there to see him made him feel better. He wouldn't be making an arse of himself in front of his fellow watchmen, but on the other hand, he would be doing so in front of Lord Aylesford. As Sir Roy rode around the yard, he wasn't sure which one he would've preferred.

Sir Roy was glad to stop, though. He was hot and tired from riding so hard, and he was pleased Lord Aylesford allowed them a moment to rest. Sir Roy was happy to dismount and took Castella over to the water trough to allow her to drink.

Sir Roy didn't dare remove his jacket and vest until he saw Lord Aylesford doing the same. He was not particularly sure of the protocols that had to be kept while working with Lord Aylesford in this way, but they were working, and perhaps that allowed a certain lack of dress in front of him. Seeing Lord Aylesford wearing nothing but his riding trousers and a loose shirt made that queer feeling return to Sir Roy's stomach. He really was a strong, well-built man, and Sir Roy felt utterly inadequate standing beside him. He watched as Lord Aylesford splashed water on his face. Yes, he really was a very beautiful man, Sir Roy noticed, and he chanced a look as Lord Aylesford washed the sweat from his body.

Lord Aylesford approached him then, smiling approvingly. "You ride well, Sir Roy. With a little tuition, you'll learn the cavalry drills well enough. I'd suggest you get a different horse, though. She doesn't transition through her gaits smoothly enough, and her trot is too slow. If she won't ride in unison with the rest of the cavalry, she can't do parade drills. She'll put everyone else off."

Sir Roy lowered his head, disappointed. "She's my best horse, my Lord, but she isn't a good cavalry horse, I know. We've had her since she was a foal, and I don't trust any horse as well as her, though, but if my Lord wishes for me to get another horse, I will ride one of the other horses in the stables. We still have a pair of cavalry horses Sir Daniel kept as spares."

Lord Aylesford considered him a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'd rather you had a good horse with you. That bond is more important than how well she trots. If you were a cavalryman, I'd insist on getting a new horse, but as a watchman, it isn't as much of an issue, unless you want to do parade drills with the yeomanry."

Sir Roy sighed and leant back against the wall. "Trust me to get a terrible horse as well as having no combat skills. I don't think I was meant to be a soldier, my Lord. Maybe I'd be better off at the Academy instead. I wouldn't want to make you look foolish for not having a good enough horse."

Lord Aylesford joined him, and glanced over him before he spoke. "No, keep her. She's a good horse, just not a good cavalry horse. She'll be fine for your regular Watch duties, but I would strongly suggest you bring one of Sir Daniel's cavalry horses if you wish to do parade drills."

"Yes, my Lord. I think I will stay away from parade, if that is alright, my Lord. I am thankful for that. I was not looking forward to them. I don't feel like my skills are good enough, and to be out there with all the other trained soldiers would make me feel too out of place. I hope you don't think me a coward, my Lord, but she is a fine horse in every other regard, and I would trust her with my life. I would rather ride her than anyone else, and if that means not going to parade, then that's what I'll do, my Lord," Sir Roy said.

"I think you'll make a fine watchman. She's a good horse, and your bond is clearly very strong. Every man should have one good horse like that. I am assuming you have not done any military riding before?" Lord Aylesford asked.

Sir Roy shook his head. "No, my Lord. I was always more interested in magic. If I had known this was to be my fate, perhaps I'd have done my drills with my brothers when I'd had the chance. Maybe we would've spent more time teaching Castella to be a cavalry horse instead of just putting up with her ambling gait."

"We cannot know the future. Only God knows what is in store for us. Were you a good wizzard, Sir Roy? I heard you were one of the best," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, I was. I was the top of my year. I even got top marks for my final exam. I was guaranteed a place as an Apprentice, no matter what score I got, but I've had to turn it down because of this. I got word of Sir Daniel's death the day before my final exam, my Lord. That's when I knew I'd never be a wizzard, even though that's all I ever wanted. This is my life, now," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford touched his arm, and brought him close. Sir Roy could not help meeting the Earl's kind gaze, and his sympathy was better left unspoken. Sir Roy could feel there was a close feeling between them. Lord Aylesford did seem quite fond of him, though Sir Roy could not think why. Lord Aylesford embraced him then, and the sudden closeness took Sir Roy by surprise. Being so close to him, feeling his warm body so close to his own, made that queer feeling return, and Sir Roy was beginning to suspect he knew exactly what that queer feeling meant.

"Have courage, Roy. My dear boy, have courage and strength in yourself. You have suffered so much in your short life. Do not let yourself be defeated by all this grief. Rise above it and become great. Honour their memories with the best you can give. I cannot ask for more than that," Lord Aylesford said softly.

Sir Roy wanted to cry. He had not expected Lord Aylesford would be so kind to him, and his gentle words affected him greatly. Feeling Lord Aylesford's arms around him felt wonderful, and Sir Roy felt safe like he did when Hugh would hold him in that way. Sir Roy did not dwell on Hugh, though, and instead, appreciated this short moment of intimacy between himself and Lord Aylesford. Feeling the love of someone else when his life had been so absent of it swelled his heart with longing. It was not a sensation he had expected, least of all from the Earl. For a moment, wrapped in the Earl's strong arms, he felt like they were the closest of friends, and he was glad Lord Aylesford was willing to comfort him when he had no one else.

It did not last nearly long enough, and Sir Roy was quietly grateful. He was sure if they had been that close any longer, Sir Roy may not have been able to keep his arousal in check. There was still a brief moment of longing when Lord Aylesford broke away from him, and Sir Roy missed his company immediately. But he knew they had work to do, and he promised himself he would do the best he could.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent learning military riding. Sir Roy had not been expecting much from Castella, given how much she was not suited to cavalry riding, but she had not done too bad for a first attempt. She had originally come from cavalry stock, and with some effort, she did pick up some of the movements Lord Aylesford was trying to teach her. She was far from perfect, though, and she would need more time to adjust to the new way of riding.

It was hard for Sir Roy, too, as he'd never bothered learning the drills before. Sir Roy felt Castella sensed his unease, and his lack of confidence affected her ability to learn the drills. Under Sir Roy's uncertain command of the new skills they were being taught, Castella was unsure and hesitant. She was not used to Sir Roy not knowing how to ride her, and his unfamiliarity with the drills made it hard to tell Castella what to do.

She adapted better once Sir Roy allowed Lord Aylesford to ride her, and he had her moving properly. She trotted a little faster, and her gait transitions became a little smoother. Lord Aylesford was confident she could be taught cavalry riding with enough persistence and the right training, if that is what Sir Roy wanted.

They broke for lunch after Sir Roy had one more attempt at mastering the drills. Sir Roy was still not very good, but Lord Aylesford was nonetheless pleased with his progress, and congratulated him as they led their horses back to the stables for a rub down and a feed. Sir Roy made a point of reassuring Castella that she'd done well that morning, and that he was sorry for not being more sure of himself.

Lord Aylesford offered Sir Roy full use of his bath house to refresh himself before they had lunch, and left him to it. Sir Roy almost wished the Earl had stayed with him, though he did not know why, apart from his unfamiliarity with the customs associated with bathing in a Roman bath house. There were a few servants around who did help him out, but it still felt strange and intimidating to be in such a large, ornate building on his own.

He tried to forget about the unnatural thoughts he'd had about the Earl throughout the morning as he undressed in the changing rooms of the _apodyterium_ , and allowed himself time to soak in the warm water bath of the _tepidarium_ , which Lord Aylesford had recommended he use to help relax his muscles. It did feel good after all the work he'd done over the past three hours. But that just made him think of Lord Aylesford, and he was embarrassed to find himself getting hard as he remembered how good it felt to be so close to him.

He remembered how good it felt to have his strong arms around him. How he felt when he was pressed so close to his chest, and he could feel his rough breathing and his heartbeat. He remembered particularly the sensation of Lord Aylesford's soft voice against his skin. He had shivered when the Earl had whispered his name. He had addressed him as 'Roy', deigning not to use his proper title; as far as Sir Roy was concerned, only Hugh was ever allowed the privilege of addressing him in that way. That Lord Aylesford had done so made Sir Roy uncomfortable. Sir Roy would never have dared refer to Lord Aylesford using his Christian name. That would be most improper.

And yet, he could still hear his voice in his ear, just whispering his name, and it went straight to his prick, giving him a surge of arousal he did not particularly want, even if he was not so quick to suppress it. It had been driving him to frustration all morning, particularly with all the riding they'd done, and Sir Roy could not help taking his prick in hand, needing to be rid of it if he was to be able to concentrate at all that afternoon.

"Roy, have courage," Lord Aylesford whispered.

It wasn't until those hands moved around his chest that Sir Roy suddenly realised this was not a dream, and he froze as Lord Aylesford moved into the bath with him. Sir Roy swallowed, seeing the Earl in such a state of undress. He was about to clamber out and leave Lord Aylesford alone to bathe, but the Earl took his hand, and kept him there.

"Roy, please, I beg you stay with me. I want you to stay. There is nothing wrong with us bathing like this," Lord Aylesford said. His voice was gentle, pleading ever so softly, asking him to stay. It wasn't a command, but a request that could be refused.

Afterwards, Sir Roy would always allege that he had remained in the bath at the Earl's request, enjoying his company. What he would not tell is how much he desired to be close to him in such a situation where they were both allowed to be naked and intimate. All the lustful dreams Sir Roy had been having all came together, and Sir Roy found himself unwilling to control his desire. He was not sure how he would deal with it, but he remembered the way the Earl had touched his thigh in the chapel that morning, and wondered, perhaps, if the Earl had also been born with such unnatural desires. Sir Roy had never considered that the Earl might actually be willing to reciprocate, and the very thought drove him mad with desire, though he had to fight hard to make his body suppress his arousal.

Sir Roy settled back into the water, unsure why Lord Aylesford wanted to spend time with him like this. Seeing him naked, he could see all the strength in his body, as well as all the battle scars he'd acquired. This Lord was not a fop who ruled from a manor house. He was a good soldier, a strong fighter, and Sir Roy knew he was always willing to lead his men into a fight if necessary. They all worshipped him, and their loyalty was unquestioned. Sir Roy had great respect for a man who was such a great leader. He wished it for himself, but he knew it would not happen. Sir Roy did not have those qualities, and he wondered why Lord Aylesford continued to think he did.

He was more distracted by seeing his naked body. While he did not have scars like Christ did, there were still some scars covering his body, and Sir Roy did his best not to stare at them and wonder how he had acquired them. At that moment, he badly wanted to lie the Earl back and tenderly kiss each scar, and perhaps wash his body with scented oils, just like the women had done to Christ after His crucifixion. He would care for him as if he was caring for Christ Himself, and perhaps it might make up for his unnatural desires.

Lord Aylesford settled back into the water, and he smiled at Sir Roy as he sat opposite him in the large bath. He lounged like a proud lion against the edge of the pool, and Sir Roy bit his lip as a surge of arousal went straight to his prick. He hoped the Earl could not see how hard he was.

Lord Aylesford had built a neo-Roman bath house a few years back, and it had everything a Roman might expect it to have, from the changing areas in the _apodyterium_ , and the cold plunge pools of the _frigidarium_ , to the heated rooms and pools of the _tepidarium_ and _caldarium_ , and an atrium for exercises. The building had been built in two identical halves, one for men, and the other for women. It allowed Lady Aylesford and her ladies to use the baths privately, without fear of being observed by men. While other bath houses had been built on other manor houses, Lord Aylesford's had a working hypocaust that did not rely on perpetual fire; it was the first working hypocaust seen in Britain for over a thousand years. He had trained four men specifically in the art of tending to the hypocaust to ensure the temperatures of the baths and floors would always be maintained correctly.

They were currently in the _tepidarium_ , though unlike its ancient form, this one had a warm bath in the middle of the ornamentation. The warm water of this large bath was warming their souls, and relaxing their muscles from the morning's work, and it was not so hot it was uncomfortable, such as the hot baths in the _caldarium_ next door. The _tepidarium_ was pleasantly warm enough to make Sir Roy feel at ease.

Sir Roy was not at all familiar with the customs that came with using such a bath house, and the vast expansive room around them looked much more like a Pagan temple than Sir Roy was comfortable with. The floors were tiled with mosaics, and there were several windows high on the walls that allowed sunlight to stream in and heat the bath, which was in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were plinths with marble busts of Roman emperors and warriors, as well as other treasures and vases. Benches were placed between them, though Sir Roy could not discern what they were made from.

There were images of the old gods all around the arched ceiling and on the walls, and there was a large marble statue of Mars, the God of War, at the very end of the room, commanding their attention. He had full Roman battle gear on, holding a sharp spear in one hand. Beside him sat a pair of leashed war dogs, and Mars was holding them back firmly, his grip commanding and strong. Mars' intense gaze made Sir Roy uncomfortable.

"How can you sit here amongst these demons? How can you abide their presence as a man of God?" Sir Roy murmured as he looked about the building he was in.

Lord Aylesford gave him a curious look, and shifted a little closer to him. "Do you believe these beings exist then? I do not. Whether they exist or not is not of my concern. My loyalty is to God alone, and my soul will ascend to Him when I die. What are these but the trappings of an ancient Empire? The old relics of a civilisation that commanded the greatest army the world has ever seen. I respect their military strategies, and I study them, as all military leaders must. But I do not worship their old gods. That would be turning away from our God, the true God of our people, who alone is worthy of our praise and worship. I just find these old gods inspiring, in their own strange way. But I wager you have never been to Rome. You have not seen the old relics in all their fearful glory. Standing in the palace of the old Caesars, to drink in all that glory and power, is an amazing thing to behold. You cannot but be affected by it when you walk into the Colosseum, or gaze upon the old temple ruins. If Britain can be half as good as the Romans were, that will be my achievement. I will take my peace from that."

Sir Roy couldn't help a shiver run up his spine. He still did not like them, but if Lord Aylesford was not worshipping the old gods, then perhaps he could relax a little. "I still find it strange to be in such a place. These old gods frighten me."

Lord Aylesford came over beside him and then there was no space between them. He wrapped an arm around the Baronet and pressed a soft kiss to his head. "Do not fear, Sir Roy. The power of our God will never be surpassed by these barbaric Romans. Even the Romans converted to Christianity in time, and left their Pagan ways behind. These are just pieces of art now, nothing more. They hold no power, not where God's presence is here in the world. Do you not believe God is present in all the known world?"

Sir Roy wasn't entirely convinced of that, not when he looked at the statue of Mars again. That one felt alive, and he shivered, wanting to be away from its gaze. Lord Aylesford provided a suitable distraction, though, as he turned him away from the statue around to face him. Sir Roy could feel the attraction between them now, and he was more convinced about Lord Aylesford's desires towards him. The Earl's arms held him firmly, and the water lapped around them gently. Sir Roy could feel himself getting hard again, but he dared not see if Lord Aylesford had noticed.

"Here, should I change the scenery for you, Sir Roy?" Lord Aylesford said as he gestured some magic to change the bath house from a Pagan temple to a Christian church.

Sir Roy gazed around, awestruck. He could barely believe what he was seeing. The whole building had changed, seemingly from the inside out. The baths were still there, but where Mars had been there was now a carved altar, and images of Christ surrounded by angels. Stood above it was a large marble figure of the Blessed Virgin. Painted frescoes of biblical stories covered the walls and ceiling, carefully inserted between large stone columns with carvings of their own. Statues of the saints and Archangels surrounded them on the plinths. The floor had become an intricately designed mosaic of the Crucifixion, instead of a Bacchanalian scene of extravagance and pleasure.

"Oh, my Lord. I cannot imagine - but how did you do that?" Sir Roy breathed.

Lord Aylesford leant in close to whisper in his ear. "Magic, Sir Roy."

Sir Roy went to reply, but Lord Aylesford saw fit to press a soft kiss to the crook of his neck, and he shivered, surprised by such intimacy. "Oh, my Lord, I-"

"Shh, Sir Roy. Let me help you relax," Lord Aylesford said, his voice a quiet growl in his ear.

Sir Roy swallowed as he felt Lord Aylesford move a hand down between his legs. His hand closed around him, and Sir Roy wasn't sure this was just a perverted dream he would soon wake from, or if it was really happening. These unnatural thoughts had been with him since he was a young boy, but being the pious man he was, he refused to give in to them. Not even Hugh's love had tempted him; Sir Roy refused to allow himself to be tainted with such sin. But this felt awfully different in ways Sir Roy did not know how to articulate.

"Oh, my Lord, please, I-"

Sir Roy lost his voice as Lord Aylesford drew him close and kissed him. He could feel Lord Aylesford's arousal pressing against his own, and the friction awoke something in him that he could not have stopped. Lord Aylesford was so beautiful, and his touch so gentle. Sir Roy allowed himself to give in to this sin, just for a while, just this once, as Lord Aylesford touched him in ways he had never been touched before.

"My Lord, please, I have never-" Sir Roy stopped, unsure how to admit it to him.

Lord Aylesford offered a knowing smile. "You have never been with a man before, have you, Sir Roy? I know you want to, though. I knew you were the same as I, possessing such desires for other men. Will you allow me to show you how good it can feel to be with another man?"

Sir Roy swallowed. "I have fought it my whole life. It is sinful to be this way."

Lord Aylesford shook his head, and he held Sir Roy's face gently. "It is no sin. God would not create something as beautiful as this and then condemn a man for possessing it. I refuse to believe in that kind of God. This is how we are meant to love, Sir Roy, and I wish to share it with you. God wishes nothing more than for us to love, and be loved."

Sir Roy tried to find reassurance in his eyes. Lord Aylesford had provided a compelling argument that Sir Roy had not dared to seriously consider before. Certainly, Hugh had tried his best to convince him of the same sort of truth, using similar reasoning, but Sir Roy had not taken much stock of it. But the Earl was one of the King's most trusted men. If a man such as Lord Aylesford could refuse to condemn these unnatural desires, and still be loyal to the King and to the Church, then perhaps it might be alright for Sir Roy to believe that too. Perhaps it was that Lord Aylesford held more authority in these matters than Hugh did, which convinced Sir Roy to believe him more readily than his old friend.

"Show me this God of love, my Lord. I hate myself for feeling this way, but you say it is possible to love yourself for it. Show me how to do that, my Lord. I do not want to keep hurting myself for feeling this way. If this is the only part of my life I should have any control over, I should not like to hate myself for it," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford brought him into a soft kiss. It felt completely different to the way Hugh had kissed him. With his hands still cupping his cheeks, Lord Aylesford commanded his obedience in a way Hugh had never done. Sir Roy felt like the Earl was asking for him to surrender to him, just as they both surrendered to Christ. He was in the arms of his Lord (his Lord!), and it felt more incredible than he could ever have anticipated as he finally dared to let go of the shame and guilt he had carried around with him his whole life. He was going to be brave, just once, and see what happened, and maybe he might find peace with his sinful desires after all, and with his faith, so he did not feel so utterly conflicted about how God had made him.

Perhaps it is fitting we are doing this in Cathedral, Sir Roy mused as Lord Aylesford stroked his prick firmly. He gazed up at the ceiling, seeing the face of Christ and His angels gazing down at them. It felt strangely alright to be committing such an act of love in this space as Lord Aylesford kissed him again.

It was as far as his thoughts went as pleasure surged up from his groin and spread all over his body. He had always refrained from sexual pleasure, considering it a sin that was not to be pursued outside of marriage, and certainly never with another man. It was a principle he had always adhered to, except, perhaps, for that one time at the Academy when Hugh had seduced him in a dark room and done things to him very much like what Lord Aylesford was doing to him now. Hugh had kissed him, and touched him, but it had not lasted long before Sir Roy got scared and left him. His body had been willing, but his mind was too ashamed. The memory was jarring, though it didn't last long. Hugh was left behind as Lord Aylesford took his place in his heart.

Sir Roy flinched a little as Lord Aylesford touched the rough, bruised skin on his knees as he lifted them up to kiss them. He was suddenly filled with panic, afraid he might have to explain it to him, but Lord Aylesford did not seem to notice, or did not seem to care, and his tender kisses reassured Sir Roy that, perhaps, Lord Aylesford understood why they were there, and did not hate him for it. Sir Roy watched as Lord Aylesford kissed all the way down his legs to his toes, caressing them fondly.

"My bruises were much worse than yours. It took me a long time to find my peace, but I'm glad I did. I could finally stop hurting myself because of how God had made me," Lord Aylesford said softly.

Sir Roy could not imagine Lord Aylesford doing what Sir Roy had done, hurting himself for his unnatural desires. As if sensing his doubt, Lord Aylesford moved close to him and turned his back to him.

"Do you see those scars running down between my shoulder blades? I presume I do not need to tell you what caused them," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy hesitantly stretched his hand out to touch his back. He could see the faint white scars criss-crossing his back. They looked very old, but Sir Roy did have a fair idea of what might have caused them. He ran his fingers along them gently before he kissed each of them, whispering a blessing. Sir Roy wrapped his arms around his chest and leant against his shoulder.

"Why do these desires cause us such pain, my Lord? Why would God do this to us?" Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford settled back into his arms and sighed. "I still do not know the answer, Sir Roy. I am no theologian or priest. But I cannot believe we were intended to be outside of God's creation, else we would not exist. He created everything that exists, and so that must mean He made us, too, just as we are, for a purpose that is unknown to us. That is the only answer that makes any sense to me."

"But you love Lady Aylesford, do you not? How can you be with me, and love her too?" Sir Roy asked.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "My Lady is a gift from God, Sir Roy, and yes, I love her very much. I could not imagine life without her. But you should not worry about us. My Lady has her own desires for women, as I have my own desires for men, and we are very happy together. I do not withold my lovers from her, and she loves whomever she wishes with my consent and blessing. There is actually a small private bathing complex attached to this building that only my Lady and I have access to, for those occasions when we wish to be together alone. We share our own intimacy there."

"I still do not understand, my Lord, but I will not judge you for what you choose to do with Lady Aylesford. I cannot imagine holding more than one in my heart," Sir Roy said.

"You have not been given the chance to do so. I believe the human spirit has an infinite capacity for love. But do not think I love thousands so casually. Sexual intimacy is not the same as love, and love is something I hold very dear to my heart. My Lady loves only one other, and I have only ever loved one other in my life. It is not given out lightly," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy did not particularly know how to answer. He still wasn't sure he had ever really loved Hugh the way he'd wanted him to. He cared about him a lot, but was it really love? Would he ever really know what it felt like when it happened? Would he ever be able to love a woman the way Lord Aylesford did? Sir Roy was apprehensive about marriage because of his unnatural desires. He was sure he would find it difficult to lie with a woman, no matter how beautiful she was, even if he would have to do so to produce an heir. No woman had ever stirred his arousal the way Hugh, and now Lord Aylesford, had done. Maybe he should pray for a lady like Lady Aylesford, who would understand his desires, and not hate him for not wanting to lie with her.

Lord Aylesford broke away from him, then, and turned to face him. "Would you allow me to oil you, Sir Roy?"

Sir Roy had not expected that. The sudden change of subject was jarring, and it took a moment to understand what he'd said. "You wish to oil me, my Lord?"

"Yes, it is part of what happens in the _tepidarium_. Allow me to oil you, my friend. It will help you relax," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy was sure he had said something in reply, but could not remember what that might have been. Lord Aylesford drew him out of the warm pool, and led him to the far end of the room where the altar sat against the wall.

It was much more impressive up close. Sir Roy was astounded at how solid it felt, as if the magic had not just been an illusion, but had created real solid objects. He reached out a hand and dared to touch the marble altar before him, and was shocked to feel it did indeed feel real. The detail in it was astounding, and he recognised much of the imagery of the disciples, and other images from the scriptures.

"I do not know what magic is needed to create such a thing. I cannot believe it is real," Sir Roy said.

"This is the only magic this building contains. Not even the hypocaust uses perpetual fire, my friend. That is Roman ingenuity at its finest, and this is the result of carefully crafted magic. I think it is a marvellous result." Lord Aylesford moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "If you would allow me to teach you magic, I would be glad to do so. You are, after all, allowed to begin your Apprenticeship, and I am qualified to teach you."

Sir Roy swallowed, and not just because Lord Aylesford had touched his prick again, and was stroking it slowly. It did not last long enough, though, as Lord Aylesford broke away and took out a round jar from a hidden space in the altar.

"It is consecrated oil, Sir Roy, and I wish to anoint you with it," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord," Sir Roy managed to say. "Do you - I mean, should I stand, or...?"

"Stand, Sir Roy, and allow me to care for you," Lord Aylesford said as he poured some of the oil onto his hand, and set the jar back on the altar top.

Sir Roy stood facing the altar as Lord Aylesford approached him. He blessed him just as a priest would, anointing him with the sign of the cross on his forehead as he spoke blessings upon him. He moved on to anoint and bless every part of his body. It left Sir Roy feeling strangely purified, as if Lord Aylesford, by this very act, was removing all sin from him, leaving him pure in the eyes of God. He had not felt this way for a very long time.

Once he had been blessed, Lord Aylesford rubbed his hands gently over Sir Roy's body. It was sensual enough for Sir Roy to feel aroused by it, and the fact Lord Aylesford also seemed to be aroused by it gave him permission to just let it be, and not suppress his desires like he normally would.

Once he was finished, Lord Aylesford brought him close and kissed him, and Sir Roy could feel their hard pricks touching, rubbing achingly against each other. Sir Roy had never been this aroused for so long, and he held onto Lord Aylesford tightly, needing him in a way he had never needed Hugh. His body was covered with oil, and felt utterly relaxed and pliant.

"Our love is pure and good, Sir Roy. Never feel ashamed of it. A man who has the capacity to love another man will not so easily be at war with him. We are better men because of the love we have inside us. God has blessed us, and we ought not to shun His blessings," Lord Aylesford said.

"How do you know God is like that?" Sir Roy asked, unable to leave the question unspoken.

"This world is troubled enough with war and bloodshed. We may be at peace with all nations now, but it will not last. War will come again, perhaps sooner than we would like, and let me tell you, my friend, I would rather not hunger for it. Let love blossom where hatred lies. I plant that seed of love in your heart, just as I plant it in every heart I meet. Care for it, Sir Roy, and nurture it. It will bring you the peace you crave with yourself, and then you will see the loving face of God, and know it is the truth in every part of your body," Lord Aylesford said.

"Then show me what that love feels like, my Lord. Show me that love that I have never seen nor felt before," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford took his hand, and led him over to a small room tucked in behind the altar that Sir Roy had not noticed before. It contained nothing more than a large soft bed, two lamps, and a thick curtain to seal the entrance from view. A small crucifix hung over the bed. Lord Aylesford brought him close, and Sir Roy could feel his prick against his arse as the Earl reached around to stroke Sir Roy. Sir Roy moved his legs apart, just a little bit, and the feeling of Lord Aylesford's hard prick moving slowly between his legs was astonishingly arousing as he leant back against him.

"I want to make love to you, Sir Roy. Will you let me? It will be unlike any pleasure you have ever experienced before," Lord Aylesford whispered.

"I want nothing more than that, my Lord. As I have given myself to Christ, I give myself to you," Sir Roy murmured.

Lord Aylesford led him to the bed, and lay him down on his back. Lord Aylesford leant over him, leaning down to kiss him. Then their bodies were pressed together, and Sir Roy stopped thinking about anything at all.

Time seemed to slow down to an impossible degree. Sir Roy was not aware of anything except Lord Aylesford. The Earl taught him how to make love to another man, and how knowing his own desires would benefit him once he was married to a woman. Sir Roy was too turned on to be disturbed by talk of marriage. All he was aware of was lying on his side, with the Earl lying right behind him, as he felt his prick slide between his legs again. Keeping his thighs together intensified the pleasure, and he did not have to touch his own prick much at all to keep himself hard.

More oil had been produced - from where, Sir Roy did not know. The Earl rubbed him down again, and paid special attention to his arse. Lord Aylesford had told him what he was doing throughout the whole time they were lying there together, and it made Sir Roy relax, knowing what was coming. Feeling Lord Aylesford's fingers probing inside him made him gasp, and he could feel himself being stretched and prepared to give the Earl pleasure. Sir Roy discovered that the idea that sex like this meant Sir Roy was giving the Earl pleasure - as much as Sir Roy would gain pleasure from it - was arousing in and of itself, and the moment Lord Aylesford began slowly pushing his prick inside him was the most intense moment of Sir Roy's life.

They remained still for a moment once the Earl was completely inside him, giving Sir Roy time to adjust to it. Lord Aylesford reached down to stroke his prick gently, just to keep him aroused, as he softly kissed his shoulders. Sir Roy was breathing heavily, and while it did feel a little uncomfortable at first, Lord Aylesford soon had him relaxing into it.

Sir Roy grasped the sheets as Lord Aylesford took his body and moved it how he wished. The feeling of having the Earl inside him was magnificent, and it made him feel closer to him than he could ever have wished. It felt as though Lord Aylesford had wrapped himself around Sir Roy completely, and Sir Roy felt safe, protected and loved.

Sir Roy had never held onto anyone so tightly before as Lord Aylesford thrust inside him. Sir Roy had always been hesitant of going so far before, knowing how sinful it was, but Lord Aylesford showed gentle patience with him, allowing Sir Roy time to get used to it, while offering forgiveness and permission.

Having sexual intercourse with Lord Aylesford in this way, Sir Roy discovered, was the most excruciatingly beautiful pleasure he had ever experienced. They moved slowly, and Sir Roy had never felt so loved before. He did not even think about how ashamed he should be feeling for giving in to his urges as pleasure finally flooded his body. Lord Aylesford did not seem to be rushing, though he did speed up as he chased his pleasure, and Sir Roy was intimately aware of Lord Aylesford reaching climax inside him as he thrust hard and fast into him. Sir Roy could hear nothing but his heavy breathing, and his punctuated thrusts. Before Sir Roy could think, before Lord Aylesford had separated from him, the Earl took his prick in his hand and stroked the baronet firmly until he'd given in, spilling his seed all over the Earl's hand.

Sir Roy felt closer to Lord Aylesford than he had that morning, when he'd nervously sat at table with him, afraid he would never be as good a soldier as the Earl was expecting. But he didn't feel that now. Lord Aylesford held him close, and there was reassurance in his embrace that supported Sir Roy and made him feel like all this was alright. Lord Aylesford stroked his hair and kissed him again, and Sir Roy wasn't sure he could ever forget what had happened here.

"Just be quiet, Roy. Just enjoy this moment of peace. You will always find it here with me," Lord Aylesford murmured.

"Why are you doing all this for me, my Lord? I do not understand what I have done to deserve this sort of attention from you," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford smiled to himself. "I promised your brothers I would look after you if none of them returned to take the title, and that is not a promise I am willing to break. That is the reason you are here. I think the Academy is losing a real talent, and I think you could achieve so much as a wizzard, but if soldiering is your choice, I will personally make sure you are as capable and strong as any man under my command. I will teach you as much as I can, and I hope you will do me the honour of giving me your best. I am willing to teach you if you are willing to learn."

Sir Roy felt guilt well up in his throat as he heard about what his brothers had done, and what Lord Aylesford had promised. "Which of my brothers asked such a thing of you, my Lord?"

Lord Aylesford smiled and stroked a hand down Sir Roy's cheek as they lay there together. "It was Sir Daniel, a month before Sir Stanley's death, though I understood Sir Stanley and your brother Marcus agreed to it also. Sir Daniel was worried you would have no one to guide you into adulthood if none of them survived, and made the request of me. I promised I would care for you if he did not live to care for you himself. He was planning to leave the yeomanry this year, so he could be with you as you entered into your Apprenticeship. You would be coming of age soon, and he felt you needed a more mature man to guide you. Your father had died some time ago, and you were so much younger than everyone else that Sir Daniel felt you would have missed much of the education he and your older brothers were given. Fate, it seems, has intervened, and he was unable to come home for you, and so it is down to me to make you into a man. Your brothers all loved you very much, Sir Roy, though I am not sure you ever knew it. Sir Frederick would be proud to see you now, a grown man, who is so skilled with magic."

Sir Roy did not know what to say. Sir Daniel had not mentioned any of this in his letters. But the very idea that they had cared enough to ask Lord Aylesford to bring Sir Roy into adulthood if they should not be able to do so struck him quite profoundly. He had always felt his brothers were so much older than him, and did not much care for him because they were not home long enough to know him, but perhaps he had been mistaken. They had seen fit to provide for him in this way, and it astounded him.

That he had been so close to being able to spend time with Sir Daniel properly before he'd been taken from him hurt the most. Sir Daniel had wanted to come home for him, to stop being a soldier so he could guide his youngest brother into manhood. It was a gesture that hit home profoundly, and Sir Roy felt so very young and inexperienced then. He held onto Lord Aylesford, seeking his comfort. He felt like a child who was not ready for the responsibilities he'd been given, and he shed a few tears for Sir Daniel, silently thanking God that his brother had cared about him enough to send the Earl to care for him in his absence.

Sir Roy did not speak further, and just allowed himself to drown in the peace that surrounded them. In spite of his grief, the Earl's presence brought him comfort, and reassured him he was safe and loved. He had no more lingering doubts, not anymore. The Earl had changed his beliefs about God so rapidly in such an unexpected way, Sir Roy could not imagine how he had once believed this kind of pleasure was a sin. It was the most powerfully beautiful kind of love he had ever experienced, and he wished to clutch it to his chest and never let it go.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed Sir Roy by in a daze. Sir Roy vaguely remembered a very long lunch, followed by an hour of shooting practice, though the precise details were lost to him except for a memory of Lord Aylesford pressing close behind him as he steadied his arm as he went to shoot. They had all been drowned out by what had happened in the bath house. Sir Roy was aching in so many new places, but he could not forget how good it had felt to be with him in such an intimate manner.

He arrived back at Castle Bromwich Hall in a happy state late that afternoon. Feeling good about himself for the first time in a very long time, he decided to be brave and not allow himself to feel guilty for what had happened between himself and Lord Aylesford. What had happened had been so much more than just sinful pleasure, and Sir Roy felt it would dishonour Sir Daniel's memory if he turned down the Earl's offer.

He still went to the chapel once he arrived home, but he did not kneel in penance, begging for forgiveness. Instead, he magically lit the candles, and offered silent praise to God for finally seeing the love he had always thought was absent. All his life, he had felt unwanted and unloved, except by Hugh, but Lord Aylesford had shown him what love could really feel like, and it had amazed Sir Roy so much, he could not believe he had never experienced that kind of love before.

That Lord Aylesford had promised his brothers he would look after Sir Roy made his love all the more precious. He may not have been very close to his brothers, and he had occasionally felt that they did not think much of him, but they cared enough to ensure he was taken care of in case they didn't make it back alive. That act of love overwhelmed him, and he wept as he gazed up at the image of Christ above the altar.

The bright light in the chapel chased the darkness of the world away, and even if Lord Aylesford was sure war would come to Britain again, Sir Roy could forget about it for once, and finally take joy in the world at last. God had given him such a great capacity to love, and a great capacity to need it in return, and finally that desire would be sated while he had Lord Aylesford by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Roy approached the barracks with trepidation the next night. It was his first proper shift as a watchman, and even though he did not think he was ready, Lord Aylesford did not wish him to delay taking up his duty. He would train him as he gained experience with the Watch. Sir Roy should have known he could not have expected a repeat of the sort of time together that first day had brought, because of course Lord Aylesford had other duties of his own to tend to, and the next week, he would be off to London for three weeks, where he had Parliamentary business to attend to. Sir Roy would miss his presence, but getting used to the Watch was what he had to deal with at that moment, and he would allow it to preoccupy his mind. He still felt the warm love of the Earl in his heart, and it would keep him going until he could see the Earl again.

The three other members of Gryffin Watch were waiting by the gates of the barracks. The watch house was situated just inside the grounds, and they would be based there during their shift. Sir Roy was quietly glad his shift would only be six hours long. He didn't feel ready to move up to a longer shift like some of the older teams.

Sir Roy rode up to his fellow watchmen and greeted them as well as he could. Mr Spier and Mr Ashmore were on foot, and Mr Spier had a small owl sitting on his shoulder. It hooted at Sir Roy as he caught sight of it. He wasn't sure he liked owls, but it played an important role in their job as watchmen, and because of that, he was willing to accept the presence of the bird. It might save his life one day. Mr Spier and Mr Ashmore both bore pistols and truncheons, as well as swords. Sir Roy hadn't expected they would be armed so well.

Sir Richard was their watch commander, and Sir Roy felt reassured that he would have him with him on his first night of duty. Sir Richard's presence made Sir Roy feel at ease as he began his first shift. Sir Richard was riding a fine grey horse, and had a pistol and sword at his belt. Sir Roy bore the same weapons, but his confidence in using them were not very great.

"So, Sir Roy, are you ready? It'll be a long night, even though it ends at midnight. I'd stay overnight in the barracks once you're done. You don't want to be travelling back home on your own so late at night. Believe me, I've made that mistake, and got myself robbed. No, you stay here with me and travel home in the morning," Sir Richard said as he brought his horse around, ready to begin.

Sir Roy was quite alarmed by this. "Is it that dangerous out there, Sir Richard?"

Sir Richard nodded. "Yes, Sir Roy. That is why we patrol, because the dark streets are always full of dangers. I do not mean to scare you, Sir Roy, but this job is not pleasant, nor is it easy, and even though you will not be facing a full army ready to slaughter you, there is still danger present. You must be prepared for that."

Sir Roy nodded in acknowledgement. If the streets were safe, there would be no need for a watch. "Very well, I'll stay in the barracks overnight. I certainly don't want to be robbed. It may not be nice out there, but if we are to be the arbiters of the King's justice, so be it. I will do my duty."

Sir Richard smiled. "Good man, Sir Roy. Now, let's get moving. Basilisk has just returned."

Sir Roy looked in the direction Sir Richard was looking to see the previous shift returning to the barracks. They were all on horseback, and rode proudly towards them.

"Well met, Sir Thomas! No troubles, I assume?" Sir Richard called.

Sir Thomas Adams, commander of the Basilisk watch, saluted him. "No trouble we couldn't handle. Keep an eye on St Phillip's, though, Sir Richard. There was a group of men loitering around a while ago that looked like they were up to no good. We should not wish to allow the House of the Lord to be desecrated on our watch."

"We'll ride over there now, Sir Thomas. Good night to you all," Sir Richard said, saluting back. "Come on, men, to St Phillip's. Be prepared in case we have some scoundrels to round up!"

Sir Roy brought his horse into a fast walk as he followed Sir Richard. They went down a couple of small lanes to get onto Mercer Street, which would take them all the way round to Chappell Street and onto New Hall Lane, where they found the church of St Phillip.

The street lamps were already lit, and they provided enough light to navigate the streets. They all ran on perpetual fire, which had been discovered some forty years earlier, rather than on combustible fuel. The resource savings alone had made the switch worthwhile when His Majesty declared that everyone should be given perpetual fire as a gift to the people to mark his coronation in 1760. It had been one of the sources of his popularity, because it had brought such great benefits to every member of society. Every household had a perpetual hearth fire for both cooking and constant heating. Houses had lights that were safe and did not need constant fuel. The fire could be used to boil water to make it safe to drink, as well as make hot water to bathe in. The effect it had on society was greater than anyone could have imagined. God had given them light, and it was often described as a symbolic representation of His love for all mankind, because of the way it sustained life.

Both fire fighters and the old lamp lighters had been retrained as fire magicians to cope with the use of perpetual fire, and their numbers had swelled as the new lamps became common place. In ten years, the British Isles had become a place of light and warmth for virtually everyone, including the poorest members of society, who were given a small lick of fire to keep them going. On their own, those small fires did not seem to be much, but six of them together could produce more than sufficient warmth during the coldest winter, as well as a fire for cooking, ensuring their survival.

Certainly, the perpetual fire lanterns were not entirely foolproof, because the fire did tend to heat the vessel it was kept in, which had led to several bad injuries and burns, but improvements to glassmaking had solved that issue. They were definitely safer than the older lamps with fuel that could burn a house down. Perpetual fire had not proved to be such a danger, because it could be extinguished very easily with just one simple gesture performed by anyone tuned to fire magic, and as the lanterns and lamps became more common, more people were available to stop fires in this way, and so far, no property or life had been lost because of a perpetual fire setting anything alight.

Sir Roy watched the city pass by with interest. He never really strayed far from home, particularly not at night. Birmingham looked different, now that her streets were nearly empty and all the shops closed. She did not look like a booming town of lights, but they were there, burning out from the street lamps and windowpanes. It was hard to find a truly dark place in the town anymore, because there was light nearly everywhere, even at night. A few cabs drove past them, but they were mostly on their own. Sir Roy tried his best not to pass his nerves onto his mount. Castella had been known to become skittish if Sir Roy was feeling particularly anxious when riding her, and Sir Roy did his best to feel confident and self-assured as much for Castella as for himself. He did not want the horse bucking and bolting on him on his first watch.

They reached St Phillip's soon enough, and Sir Roy looked around hesitantly, hoping they would not have to apprehend anyone so soon. Their presence alone had sent a few shadowy figures away, and they disappeared into the darkness.

"Sir Roy, go with Mr Ashmore, and patrol around the church. We'll go the other way and meet back here. If there is no danger, we'll move on, but be alert for anyone suspicious," Sir Richard said.

"Yes, sir. Come on, Mr Ashmore, this way," Sir Roy said, ushering Mr Ashmore with him as they went left.

Neither men spoke as they went, keeping watch for anyone who might be lurking in the shadows. Sir Roy was doing his best to look brave and confident, ready and willing to take down any man found to be breaking the King's laws. Fortunately, they did not find anyone loitering, though whether this was because they had fled, or were simply hiding away as they waited for the watchmen to go, Sir Roy could not be sure. Sir Richard and Mr Spier had not found anyone, either. Riding back around to the front of the church, Sir Richard dismounted, and called Sir Roy over.

"Come on, you're the only other wizzard here, Sir Roy. Help me ward the church, just to make sure no one desecrates her tonight," Sir Richard said.

The request surprised Sir Roy; Lord Aylesford hadn't said he'd be called upon to do magic as a watchman. "Oh, but - I'm not even a proper wizzard, not really. I'm not even an Apprentice. I can't remember learning how to cast wards."

Sir Richard gave him a look. "I saw your final exam, remember? If anyone has earnt the right to call themselves a wizzard, it's you. I know you can cast, and I spent three months teaching you and your fellow classmates how to place basic wards. So if you still can't place wards, I didn't teach you very well. You do the first four elements, I'll do the second four. You haven't done the initiations required for the second four."

Sir Roy bowed his head a little, accepting the order. "Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

Sir Roy stood and closed his eyes. He pictured the sigils in his mind that would call up the Elements of Earth, Flame, Air, and Water. They were the only elements he had been initiated into, and they came singing through the ether to him, pleased to greet him.

Earth felt like a solid presence beneath his feet, and that was where Sir Roy usually felt her when she came to him. Flame burnt brightly above his head, though Sir Roy could tell they were still not quite getting on well. Sir Roy still hadn't earnt his respect yet, and until Sir Roy did, Flame would always remind him of it. Air softened Flame's intensity, sending wind to soothe Flame's irritation. Sir Roy was always thankful to Air for this; Air usually just commented that Flame did not much like anyone, and Sir Roy was not to take it personally.

Water was particularly keen to see him, and Sir Roy felt her wrap around and embrace him as she sung her greetings. Sir Roy had the greatest affinity for Water, and loved her comforting presence. It was Water who whispered the right words to remind him how to cast the wards, and he secretly thanked her for helping him out. He opened his palms out in front of him and he could feel the power of the four elements tingling in his fingertips.

"Sir Roy, remember the correct form. Then walk clockwise around the church. I want eight wards, minimum, and make sure you invoke the correct Guardians," Sir Richard said, his voice piercing Sir Roy's concentration.

The power was still with him as Sir Roy looked over at Sir Richard to acknowledge his words. The sigils and Elemental Guardians were clear now, and knowing what he had to do, he set off, marking wards at the eight cardinal points. It was a somewhat complex process, involving correctly gesturing the element to summon it, gesture to summon the correct Guardian, and gesture the correct sequence to set the ward in place and its boundaries. Sir Roy enjoyed the challenge, though. Working magic was the one thing he knew he could do well.

The spheres of light that surrounded the wards were only visible to Sir Roy and Sir Richard, and as they progressed, all eight elements came together to form one whole protective ward around the church to protect it from looters and thieves. The building stood proud and strong, protected by good solid magic. It would not be touched that night. The wards would not last forever, and they would probably have to come and recast them next week, but they were highly effective at protecting things that needed protecting.

Sir Roy was glad he had managed to cast the wards correctly, and he thanked Water again as she departed for her help. Sir Roy felt her caress his cheek before she left, and he smiled, pleased by his work. It had felt good to work magic again, and as he came back round to where the rest of the Watch were, he felt that warm tingling all over his body that he was used to feeling after a good round of magic casting. It brought him some comfort, that although he was not a proper wizzard, he would still have opportunities to cast magic, even as a watchman. He was feeling better about taking on the role, now that he knew magic was part of his job. He was good at magic, if not at soldiering. He wasn't a complete failure, after all.

"Good work, Sir Roy. You're still as good as I hoped you'd be. Keep up your magic skills, if you wouldn't mind. You'll need them from time to time," Sir Richard said as he mounted his horse.

"Thank you, Sir Richard. It's not being a proper wizzard, I know, but being able to cast magic for this makes me feel a little better about not being an Apprentice," Sir Roy said.

"You're a huge loss to the Academy, I'm sure you know that. But don't worry, one day, I'll coax you back there so you can be the Grand Magus we both know you should be. I've never seen anyone cast as naturally and as powerfully as you. Now, cast us some fire and let's get this place secured before we move on," Sir Richard said.

The flame appeared in Sir Roy's palm with ease, and with a little wind magic, the flame began hovering in the air before them. Another six were summoned, and they offered even more light for the watchmen than the street lamps did. With one final check of the church property to make sure everything was secured, Sir Richard led them on as they headed off to check other parts of the city.

Sir Roy discovered it was hard work being constantly on guard all the time. He had to be alert to everything going on around him, and he had to trust his fellow watchmen as well. There was no one else to rely on if they got into trouble. Sir Roy wasn't entirely used to this, but as the night wore on, he did come to accept that Mr Ashmore and Mr Spier were indeed trustworthy men, and his fears had been misplaced. It settled his nerves, knowing he had men with him he could trust.

Sir Roy was somewhat relieved they had come across no trouble so far that night. He had not wanted to be thrust into that sort of role so soon. Indeed, the first sign of trouble they had came towards the end of their shift, when they found a drunk man stumbling in the street as they made their way back to the barracks, having come out of an alehouse moments ago. Sir Roy was fine with this until they went to apprehend him, and Sir Roy discovered it was not just any man, but Hugh. Hugh's face twisted with disgust as he saw his old friend before him, and he lurched forward, pointing at Sir Roy.

"You. _You._ You bloody traitor, Roy. You absolute bloody traitor. We was going to be great wizzards, Roy! We were doing to do it all together, but now you're one of them. How dare you come here, wearing that bloody uniform. What happened to you? We used to be so bloody close, we were like brothers. But now y've left me for-for this. _Soldiering._ You'll bloody end up dead like the rest of your family," Hugh said as he staggered forward, trying to push past Sir Roy.

Sir Roy felt a sudden burst of rage at the insult directed at his family. "They have been more of a family to me in death than you are being right now! I am not sorry I left if this is the attitude you will take with me. Lord Aylesford has been kinder to me in my grief than I could have imagined, and I am more than willing to repay him by offering my service."

Hugh's expression turned to disgust as he came up beside him and stared up at him. He sneered, and Sir Roy was startled, afraid Hugh might lash out and hurt him.

"Aylesford is a heretic. You're a bloody heretic. You'll all burn in Hell for this betrayal, mark my words," Hugh said, pointing a finger accusingly at Sir Roy.

Sir Roy was too shocked to do anything as Hugh reached for him, grasping his arm as if he wished to pull him from his horse. Sir Richard took control of the situation; there was a flash of magic and Sir Roy saw Hugh fall away from him. Mr Ashmore and Mr Spier grabbed Hugh and bound his hands behind his back. Sir Richard placed him under arrest for public drunkenness and offensive behaviour, and threatened to throw in treason if he wasn't careful. Hugh cursed all the way back to the barracks as he walked between the two infantrymen.

Sir Roy was so utterly rattled by Hugh's presence he trailed behind them, trying not to get too close to Hugh in case he lashed out at him and spooked Castella. He kept back as they got to the watch house, not wanting to be the one to sign him in. He hated that he had no courage or authority to counter Hugh's words, even as a watchman. He felt impotent and weak, unworthy of being a watchman. He dismounted and walked over to the stables. He did not want to continue, and he hated that he had let Hugh get to him in such a bad way.

* * *

"Sir Roy, are you alright?"

Sir Roy had been brushing down Castella, hoping to distract himself from the night's events. Hearing Sir Richard behind him, he turned to face him, wondering why he cared. He stared at the ground, embarrassed.

"Yes, I - Sir Richard, I am alright. I am just shaken. I did not expect to meet that man at all, and - we are not close, not anymore, and he is convinced I have betrayed him. I am sorry you had to bear witness to his hatred," Sir Roy said.

Sir Richard came over to him. "It is not your fault, Sir Roy. The Watch has had trouble with Mr McDowell before, and I am more than aware of his record at the Academy. He has become uncontrollable lately, and his father is not pleased with his rakish behaviour at all. Come to the guest house when you are done with Castella. I'll have some supper waiting for us."

"Thank you, Sir Richard. I will be with you soon," Sir Roy said.

Sir Roy watched him go, and his thoughts turned to Hugh again. He was not really surprised Hugh had been in trouble before. Even as children, Hugh had always been in trouble, and he completely lacked any discipline at all. How he had survived at the Academy long enough to graduate was a complete surprise to Sir Roy, as he had come close to expulsion several times. That Hugh was now out in town getting drunk and causing trouble did not seem like much of a change.

Sir Roy distracted himself by finishing brushing Castella. The horse had done well during their first shift, and she had not become too nervous, even though Sir Roy had not always had much courage. Brushing her down was calming, though. He liked just being with her, without any other men around. He knew there were stable boys around to help tend to the horses, but he insisted on tending to Castella himself. It gave him time to think. The two of them had been together long enough for Sir Roy to feel uncomfortable allowing anyone else to tend to her. After the horse had been fed and watered, and put to bed in her stall, Sir Roy left the stables, and went to find the guest house.

* * *

The guest house was adjacent to the barracks, and Sir Richard stayed there most nights when he was on watch duty. It was his own personal space as deputy Captain of the Watch, and Sir Roy liked the place very much. It was a modest space, nothing more than a few small rooms, but it was enough. Sir Richard greeted him warmly and brought him through to the dining room for supper.

Sir Roy was quite hungry, now that he thought about it. Sir Richard offered a fine spread of port and roasted meats, bread, and vegetables. Sir Roy felt it was just what he needed after the night he'd had. He had calmed down significantly since they'd brought Hugh in, but he was still shaken by it, and he relished the quiet of the guest house, now that they were off-duty.

"Come, sit and eat, Sir Roy," Sir Richard said as he took his seat at the table.

"Thank you, Sir Richard," Sir Roy said as he was ushered into his seat.

Sir Roy sat back a little as they were served. It all looked delicious, and he knew he would enjoy it. He was also glad for Sir Richard's company. He liked the man, and he hoped he could learn enough from him while Lord Aylesford was away to make him feel a little more competent at his job as a watchman.

"So, what happened between you and Mr McDowell such that you are so shaken just by seeing the man? I was under the impression you two were close friends," Sir Richard asked.

Sir Roy didn't particularly want to talk about it, but perhaps it would help to explain things, just a little. "We were close friends, yes, Sir Richard. You are probably aware we have shared a room at the Academy for most of our lives. He was like a brother to me, and we always planned to be great wizzards together. We had plans to serve our Apprenticeships together and go on to be Grand Magi. He always had grand plans, Sir Richard, and I loved listening to him talk about them. He was sympathetic and kind, and I cherished his friendship."

"So what went wrong, then? How could he suddenly turn on you such that he would call you a heretic in the middle of a public street?" Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy shrugged sadly. "Sir Daniel died, that's what happened. If I had not inherited the baronetcy upon Sir Daniel's death, perhaps things would have been different, but I was left with the estate to run, and Lady Elysia insisted I move back to to the Hall to take care of it properly. She has never liked me learning magic, and she has never particularly liked Mr McDowell, either. She reminded me I had made a promise to my late father, Sir Frederick, that I would join the yeomanry when I was of age, and once the title became mine, I could not refuse that promise any longer. I told Mr McDowell after our exams that I could not become an Apprentice with him, but he did not take it well. He feels I am a traitor, a heretic, and perhaps I am in some ways, but he doesn't understand the weight of responsibility I carry now. There is just my mother and I, and the Hall and title are mine now. They were never meant for me, but I am all that is left, and so it falls to me. But he doesn't understand that, which is why he insults me so. I don't know what to do with him. I cared about him very much, we were very close friends, but we are now so far apart that he curses my name at the very sight of me. I doubt we will ever be friends again."

Sir Richard gestured dismissively. "Mr McDowell is young and foolish. I would not worry about him if he chooses to cut you loose. I hear not even his own father wishes to allow him to succeed to the title, given his behaviour."

"Mr McDowell does not get along with his parents, that is true, Sir Richard. It is apparently his father who does not wish him to inherit. They are all quite cruel to each other, or so Mr McDowell tells me. I am not surprised he loves the Academy so much," Sir Roy said.

Sir Richard did not seem surprised by this. "It is no wonder he is as rakish as he is, if that is the home he grew up in. I am not certain he has the capacity to understand the kind of responsibility we bear, and I doubt he ever will. It is hard to see a good friend turn against you, but his family are Catholics. It is not exactly surprising he does not see eye to eye with you anymore. He believes his faith is right, and our church is built on heresy. There can be no reconciliation there, not when he is so opposed to you. No, I should be glad to be rid of him. I am afraid he would only cause you ruin if you continued to associate with him. Let him ruin his own life, and save yourself the trouble."

Sir Roy sighed. "I know, Sir Richard. I have thought the same. My mother did not much like him, either, but she did tolerate him. We were good friends, and he was always there for me every time I lost someone from my family. It is hard enough to bury your last surviving brother. It is harder to do so when you have no one else to comfort you. I feel like I have been through so much in so little time. I can scarcely believe it has happened at all. But then I see their graves, and I see Mr McDowell tonight, and I know I have lost so much and gained so very little from it."

"I think you have gained much, Sir Roy, but then I do not think as highly of Mr McDowell as you used to, and all I remember of him from the Academy is a trouble-maker. Be pleased you are rid of him, even though it always hurts to lose a good friend. He is no friend to you if he will treat you like this," Sir Richard said.

"I still cannot believe he has denounced me as a heretic again. I know it is not true, but it still makes me doubt myself. We shared a room together since we were children. How could he possibly speak against me so fervently? I did not know he felt this way towards me," Sir Roy said.

"I daresay he is merely looking for reasons to hate you, and this is the simplest one he can find. It shows how immature he still is if he will call you a heretic merely for doing your duty to your family. I would not think much of it. You would not be found guilty of such a crime if he ever felt so bold as to accuse you officially. No, let him rage in the cells. Maybe one day, he will understand what he has said, and why you have done this," Sir Richard said. "But enough talk of that man. You should come to dinner at Whateley Hall tomorrow night. Bring your mother. We are not teacher and student anymore, and I should like for us to be better acquainted, since we are to be working together, and our estates are so close by."

Sir Roy smiled at the offer, and nodded his acceptance. "I thank you, Sir Richard. Yes, we will be there. I think I should be glad to have you as a friend if we are to be working together."

"Good man. That's the spirit. Now, eat up, and we'll go to bed. I do not wish to be awake much longer," Sir Richard said. "I am used to the shifts, of course, but they never cease to tire me when I am up too late."

"Yes, I know I will have to adjust to this, as well. I am not used to it at all. But I think I could learn to cope with you by my side. Oh, and I meant to thank you for stepping in as you did when Mr McDowell was shouting at me before. I was not expecting such a confrontation and I feel like I have let everyone down by not doing my duty," Sir Roy said.

Sir Richard brushed it off. "It was your first shift, Sir Roy. You will get used to owning your authority. I daresay I'd have been worried if you had been doing this a year, but I can forgive you for reacting that way on your first watch. Have some faith in yourself, Sir Roy."

Sir Roy wasn't sure he could do that, but he put on a brave face. "I will try my best, Sir Richard."

* * *

Once they were finished with supper, they retired to bed. Sir Roy had many thoughts on his mind, but they were shunted away by how weary he felt. He made a brief prayer before bed. He never could go to sleep until he'd spent a moment in prayer, reminding himself of his faith and confessing anything that needed confessing. He touched the small token of Saint John he kept in a pocket as he prayed, a comforting presence for when he was not at home. Once he was done, he went to bed, happy to be asleep after a long night's work.

As he lay there in the dark, he did his best to forget Hugh was sitting alone in the cells in the watch house, but it proved impossible. Knowing he was there was not doing him any good, though he knew better than to go down and talk to him. No, he would not do that in a watch house full of other watchmen.

No, instead, he thought about Sir Richard, and their growing friendship. He did know their estates were close by, but Sir Richard had been one of his teachers for as long as he'd known him, and he had not sought out his friendship. Perhaps that was about to change, now he was free of the Academy. But Sir Roy did not dwell too much on what might have been. He had been given a new chance now, and he would take it. He needed friendship, and if Sir Richard was willing to offer it, Sir Roy would not turn it down.

Besides, he liked the man. Sir Richard was older than him by about nine years, but he was self-assured enough to make Sir Roy feel more confident in himself. The man was capable and sure of his role in the world. Sir Roy appreciated having someone like that to look to, because he felt like he did not really know what he was doing at all. The title he now bore was still fresh and it did not feel like his yet. He did not know how to act like a baronet, and had not been socially introduced as the 7th baronet just yet. He had turned down many offers already, unsure he wanted to go. He was not very fond of the large social gatherings his mother had often taken him to in the past, and to go there as the baronet felt like too much too soon. He was not ready to bear that yet.

He felt he could've managed it if he'd had Hugh with him. He'd lived almost his whole life with Hugh by his side. They'd been through school together, through death and grief as Sir Roy had, one by one, lost his family, always a steadfast rock of support. But Hugh wasn't there now. Hugh was down in a cell, drunk and abusive. He would probably just yell at him if he went down to talk to him. Sir Roy had not felt the loss of his best friend so keenly as he did in that moment, and he clasped a pillow to his chest as he wept for him.

* * *

Back at the watch house, Hugh sat in his cell in the dark, cursing anyone and everyone he could think of. Still affected by drink, he scowled and tried to rage against a world that appeared to hate him, but he just did not have the energy. He was not certain Sir Richard was just making an idle threat when he threatened to charge him with treason as well. It did rather shock him into how precarious a situation he'd got himself into. His father really would hate him if he managed to get charged with treason. He could already hear his mother's disapproval, how she had always thought he'd end up imprisoned in the Tower.

"I should like to throw _you_ in the tower, Lady McDowell," Hugh murmured to himself.

Fear crept up on him in the dark, though. While had been in trouble with the Watch in the past, he had never been arrested before. This was his first time in the cells, and for once, he was not feeling particularly brave, and not just because he'd been threatened with treason.

As far as Hugh was concerned, only Sir Roy had ever cared about him. His father hated him, mostly because they disagreed about everything. Mage Jeremiah was not the father Hugh had wanted, and hated the confining way he tried to control his only son. Hugh had barely managed to escape a betrothal when he was 14, as he had taken quite a disliking to the girl, and not just because she had been his father's choice. Hugh had known back then that his unnatural desires would ruin any marriage he would ever have. But he'd had Sir Roy back then, so it didn't matter. Hugh always imagined they would be together forever, and it wouldn't matter if he never married.

His mother hated him because she thought he took after his father. Hugh hated that she thought that way. Hugh did not wish to be like his father at all. He had made it his life's work to disobey every rule his father ever gave him, just to show he was nothing like him. It was the only form of rebellion he had available to him.

The Academy had been Hugh's only sanctuary. Sir Roy's friendship gave him a reason to live, and Hugh stayed there as long as he could. He rarely went back to the Manor to see his parents, as he knew it would only result in arguments. He would watch his father drink too much and tell him everything that was wrong with him. His mother would sit there meekly, refusing to intervene, though Hugh could see clearly the rage in her eyes. He was sure if his mother had been able to leave his father, she probably would have done so. As far as Hugh was aware, they had not married for love, and had failed to make anything good out of their marriage. Even their son was a disappointment.

Hugh often wondered what he had done to deserve such an unhappy family. In his darker moods, he had cursed them and wished it had been his parents that had died, rather than Sir Roy's brothers. He would sit in his room, consumed by anger and hatred, and nothing could soothe him until he remembered Sir Roy loved him, even if no one else did.

Sometimes, it took Sir Roy sitting beside him during those dark times, praying for his salvation to bring him back. Sir Roy often hated those times, but he still religiously sat beside him, rosary in hand, praying for as long as it took for Hugh to break out of his deep melancholy. Sir Roy would hold his hand, sometimes he would brave a kiss to his temple, and sometimes, he even just held him gently and whispered to him how much he cared about him. Hugh wouldn't hear him at first. All he could see was a blackness surrounding him and consuming him. It often felt like it was twisting his insides until they hurt, and his heart ached terribly, as if it had been ripped out of his chest and trampled.

Sometimes, Hugh would cry. Sometimes, he would sit there, wishing he would cry.

One time, Sir Roy had touched his hand to his heart, the rosary wound around his fingers, and whispered every Latin prayer he could remember. Hugh had taught him many of them, and the language had slowly begun to calm him, though it did take a while for Sir Roy's prayers to penetrate into his mind. As he whispered a Hail Mary to him, repeating it over and over again, Hugh began to cry, and he could've sworn he felt the blessed Virgin touching his heart and felt her hand upon his cheek. It was overwhelming, and Sir Roy held him as he wept, inconsolable.

In many ways, Hugh was not a very good Catholic. He did his best to live up to God's wishes for him, but when the rage and melancholy overwhelmed him, he abandoned his faith and gave in to the Devil's desires. He cursed his mother and father. Sometimes, he broke a few other commandments, too, and cared not for what it might do to his soul.

And yet, Hugh would always repent and confess once it was over. He would go alone to the only Catholic meeting house in town, hidden behind an old ale house, and he would kneel before the figures of Mary, and Christ crucified, and he would confess until he had no breath left in him. Though Hugh would never tell Sir Roy, he knew the pain of bruised knees. It was his punishment for the rage he felt inside him. He would ask all the saints to free him from his rage, though they never seemed to hear him. No, it was Sir Roy's love, and God's love that kept him going, because he had no love from anyone else in all the world. And that hurt the most. Without them, he was lost.

He knew he was lost, then, as he sat there alone in his cell. He was completely alone in the world, now that Sir Roy had left him. His parents hated him, and Sir Roy had chosen to leave him. With no other friends at the Academy, he did not even have anyone to bail him out. And there was still the threat of treason hanging over his head. He did not feel at all comfortable that it was not going to come to pass. Perhaps, in a few days, he'd be taken to the Tower of London, and, well, he was Catholic, maybe His Majesty wouldn't need any other reason to execute him.

Overcome with fear and loneliness, he found himself on his knees, praying to the Angels that God still loved him. He needed to feel His love, just to know there was still someone in the world who loved him, even if no one else did. Tears came to his eyes as he prayed, his rosary clutched to his chest as he knelt on the floor of his cell. He dared not pray in Latin, knowing it would give him away as a Catholic. Praying in English did not comfort him, though, and he prayed all night, hoping, just for a moment, to feel God's love in his heart, but he was not sure it had been granted. If even God had abandoned him, what hope was left?

* * *

Sir Roy woke a little before dawn. He did not need to look beneath the sheets to know what had happened. The dream was still fresh in his mind, and it lingered persistently, threatening to make him hard all over again. He closed his eyes and said the Lord's Prayer, hoping it might make the dream go away, but all it did was continue the narrative in his mind. Every disturbingly erotic detail played back to him.

Frustrated, he turned over onto his stomach, burying his head under the blankets. In his head, Lord Aylesford was anointing him, just like he had at the bath house. Except this time, they were in the Earl's private chapel, St James' Church, and Sir Roy was lying on the altar, naked, as the similarly naked Earl anointed every part of his body.

Sir Roy could not abide such sacrilege, and yet, he was still painfully hard. The Earl was similarly aroused, and it confused him. The Earl climbed onto the altar with him and lay on top of him. He was murmuring prayers in a language that was not English, though he was speaking too fast for Sir Roy to understand what he was saying, even if he had known the language.

As Lord Aylesford sat up, Sir Roy gasped as he grew wings and appeared then as Saint Michael the Archangel. He offered benediction and absolution, and offered a hand to him, to lift him up in glory. Sir Roy could barely reach him, though, as if something else was pulling him down. He dared not believe it could be Lucifer, and out of fear, this time, he took the Archangel's hand. As they stood together on the altar, Sir Roy could feel what he assumed were wings on his back. He dared not look to see what colour they were, though. He assumed they would be blackened with sin, rather than the pure white of Lord Aylesford's wings.

"I come to raise you up to the Heavens, my love. All sin has been washed away. Only God's pure love fills us now," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy dared not believe what happened after that. He could only curl up, desperately trying to be rid of his arousal as they committed a carnal sin in the House of God. Sir Roy, in the dream, had loved every moment of it, from the way the Earl's wings touched him and wrapped around him, to the way he moved inside him as they lay together on the altar. They spilled their seed inside each other, and Lord Aylesford held him tight, murmuring his love and blessings to him.

It was as Lord Aylesford penetrated him a second time that Sir Roy found himself wracked with pleasure as he lay in bed in the dark. He had not had to touch himself, but he had come hard into the bed. But it was still not enough. In a desperate bid to be rid of his arousal before he awoke was to give in and touch himself, stroking himself until he was finally spent and his arousal gone completely. He had never experienced anything like it before, and wondered what could make such a thing happen.

He got out of bed then, and did his best to clean himself up. His mattress was stained and damp, as was his nightshirt. Not wishing to be interrupted, he locked his door, and stripped naked. It was then that he saw the single white feather on the bedside table. Backing off, he was caught by a strong pair of arms, and as he turned around, he saw the still Angelic Lord Aylesford standing naked before him. Sir Roy was afraid, seeing him shining as brightly as Saint Michael with his sharp sword and white wings. Sir Roy crumbled before him in shame, prostrating himself in fear as he confessed to what he had done.

He expected the Archangel to punish him. He had sinned before the Lord, and committed a grievous sin of the flesh. As the Archangel bid him kneel against the side of the bed, Sir Roy found himself weeping as he confessed every sin, every fantasy, every dream, and every time he had allowed another man to touch him sexually. For every sin he confessed, the Archangel struck him with a whip. Sir Roy felt it was the least he deserved for what he had done, and he begged for absolution. Eyes soaked with tears, he looked up as a bright light appeared before him. Lord Aylesford appeared before him again, but this time crucified as Christ had been. He did not live, though. Saint Michael pierced his heart with his sword, and blood flowed down his chest and onto the bed. Sir Roy cried out in anguish as he watched him fading away, his life taken from him for the baronet's sins. Sir Roy protested, but it could not be stopped.

A hand touching his back startled him, and it took a moment to realise that this time, he was really awake, and that he had been simply dreaming before. His nightshirt was sweaty and stuck to his skin, and he prayed he had not spilled any seed where it would be noticed. He did not wish to embarrass himself. Looking around, filled with confusion and fear, he saw Sir Richard sitting on the bed beside him.

"Are you alright, Sir Roy? I heard you screaming all the way down the hall," Sir Richard said, keeping his voice soft.

"I am plagued by the most horrifying dreams, Sir Richard. Saint Michael came to me, and he - no, I cannot speak about them for they disturb me greatly. I should not wish to trouble you with them," Sir Roy managed to say.

Sir Richard did not ask for an explanation. He sat him up and brought him into his arms, giving him all the comfort he could. "I would not wish to know, if you do not wish to tell me. I will stay here with you. I think you are in need of more comfort than you are willing to admit."

In the quiet silence of night, Sir Richard's presence was welcomed. Sir Roy held him close, knowing he needed someone to reassure him. He was not sure of the purpose of such a dream, but perhaps his mind was simply rebelling at what he had done with the Earl. Perhaps Saint Michael was warning him, telling him not to allow such intimacy with the Earl if he did not wish to be punished further. The thought that his sins would cost him the Earl's life horrified him, and he did not know if it was something he should be afraid of, or if it was just the anxieties of his mind playing out.

"Sir Richard, I ... I have dreamt this night that Lord Aylesford will be taken from me because of my sins. I am afraid it was a warning from Saint Michael himself, but I am not sure. I am so worried and my mind is filled with such terrible thoughts. I could not bear it if Lord Aylesford were to die. Do you think I have dreamt true? I have not had any such dreams before, but if the warning was so dire, perhaps God - maybe He would send me such a -"

Sir Richard silenced him. "I do not think you have dreamt true. I think you are just working through your grief. After all, you have lost your four brothers, and your father, as well as your friendship with Mr McDowell. I am not at all surprised you are dreaming such things about Lord Aylesford. You do not wish to lose him too, just as you have lost everyone else you love. Come, get changed, and come to bed with me. I think you require companionship tonight."

Sir Roy thought that made enough sense to believe it, for now. Appreciating Sir Richard's offer, he quickly changed into a fresh nightshirt, and with his robe wrapped protectively around him, followed Sir Richard back to his bedroom. Sir Roy did hesitate a moment as he watched Sir Richard get back into bed, but not wishing to be alone anymore, he soon took his place beside him. Sir Richard's bed was warm, and he liked having him there beside him.

"I think Lord Aylesford was right. You are not ready for all the responsibility you now bear," Sir Richard said as he observed him.

"I never wanted any of this. It was never meant to be mine. I was not prepared to take the title, and I am still unsure I can do it. But I don't know who to turn to. I am not close to my mother, and Mr McDowell would not be of much help. I feel so terribly alone," Sir Roy said.

Sir Richard gently reached for his hand and brought him close. "I will always be here, as will Lord Aylesford. You are never alone, Sir Roy, not while we are here."

Sir Roy appreciated the gesture. "Thank you, Sir Richard. I feel so foolish to have been so disturbed in my sleep, and I fear I may have woken the whole household, but I am glad you do not judge me for it. I feel I ought not to be grieving, because Sir Daniel was but a stranger to me, but I fear death haunts me now, and I cannot escape its grasp. I feel like God punishes me for reasons that I cannot understand."

"You don't have to hide yourself from me. I was also born with the same unnatural desires that you are struggling with. I know how much of a challenge it is, and I know the shame you currently hold in your heart. I know it, and I will keep silent about it. You will find your peace, if you believe it exists," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy looked at Sir Richard, unable to believe what he was saying. "No. Why would you say such a thing to me? I am not like that, I-"

Sir Richard rested his hand on his leg. "I know, Sir Roy, and I will not shame you like I was shamed. I can see it in your eyes. I can see how you struggle. I know it, because I saw it in my own eyes once, when I was much younger. I would look at myself and see all those sins I was born with, and I hated myself for it. I punished myself, too. I tried so hard to be a good Christian, but I never felt like I would ever make it. I know you have struggled with this too, but there is hope. There is life."

Sir Roy shook his head, unwilling to believe him. "There is no hope. I will be condemned, I am sure of it."

"No, you will not. Or, if you will be condemned, I will be condemned along with you. If that is the price we pay for the love we have experienced with Lord Aylesford, then I will die gladly, knowing I have been a good man who has experienced what it is to be loved unconditionally," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy looked at him, confused. Lord Aylesford had told him he had only ever loved one other man, but had not told him who. Sir Roy found it hard to believe it was the man sitting beside him. "You loved Lord Aylesford?"

Sir Richard nodded. "I was his lover and companion during my Apprentice year. I can see the same love in your eyes, too. How you cried about him dying tonight! It carried all the pain you had no other voice for. It is such a powerful love, Sir Roy. It will seep into your bones and creep into your heart. It will change your life, as it has changed mine, and all for the better. He is a saint, that man. I cannot believe he is condemned for his love. He is too blessed to be condemned. If God approves of him, then He cannot possibly disapprove of us."

Sir Roy studied his face, seeing how emotional he was becoming as he thought of the love he had shared with the Earl. Sir Roy had thought, at the back of his head, that the Earl had obviously had other lovers in the past, but he had not really thought about it properly, nor thought about who they might've been.

"How many of us have shared his love, Sir Richard?" Sir Roy said.

"If you mean, how many has he taken as his lovers? Then the answer is many. But if you are asking how many has he loved? Then the answer is just three," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy was surprised. "Three? Who are they then?"

Sir Richard shrugged. "There is Lady Aylesford, whom he loves with passionate desire. There was once myself, and he cared for me like no one ever has before or since. Now there is you, Sir Roy. I have seen it in his eyes. He loves you as much as he loved me."

"Oh, I am sorry. Does he not love you anymore?" Sir Roy asked.

"Oh, he still loves me in his own way, but we are not lovers anymore. I was only with him a year, but he changed my life. I would not be the man I am today without Lord Aylesford's love," Sir Richard said. "No, you are his lover now, and I wish you every blessing I received when I shared his bed."

Sir Richard took Sir Roy's hand, then, and Sir Roy looked up at him. There was comfort in his presence, and Sir Roy did realise how much he appreciated having someone with him who understood his unnatural desires. Sir Richard brought him close then, and Sir Roy began to feel like his grief was beginning to wane, just a little bit.

"I cannot imagine what it would be like to have the dream you have had tonight, even though I do not know all the details. I am sure I do not need to know to understand how it has affected you. I worry every time Lord Aylesford goes to war that he will not come back. Every battle is terrifying. I pray for his safe return every time he is in danger, because I cannot imagine life without him. But God does not put men like Lord Aylesford in the world, only to take them away before their time. No, I am sure he will be with us for much longer, and hopefully, until you are old and grey," Sir Richard.

"I hope you are right, Sir Richard. I am not sure I could live without him, either. You are right, he is a saint, and I thank God he is in my life," Sir Roy said.

Sir Richard brought him close, and pressed a kiss to Sir Roy's temple. Sir Roy leant against him, and allowed himself to settle into his arms. They didn't speak any further, and after a while, they settled down to sleep. Sir Roy did not protest Sir Richard's desire to hold him close. It was precious comfort that Sir Roy needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Roy was surprised to find a small paper bird perched on his windowsill one afternoon a few days later. What made Sir Roy pay attention was the fact it was moving, pecking its little paper beak against the glass as it tried to get his attention. Sir Roy had a vague idea he knew what it was, though he had never seen it before. Back at the Academy, he had heard talk of a spell to bring paper to life, and it could be used to send messages very quickly. A message from Birmingham to London could arrive in a matter of hours, as opposed to the two days it might take a messenger to ride there.

Carefully opening the window, Sir Roy let the paper bird in, and he watched, entranced, as it flew through the window and landed on his bed. There, it settled down to sleep, as if it had been tired from the journey. Sir Roy went to pick it up, but as soon as he touched it, the magic ended, and it was just a piece of paper, then, folded into the shape of a bird. Amazed, he unfolded the paper and found a message written on the inside. The large piece of paper before him did not seem like it had once been a tiny bird, but Sir Roy suspected that was part of the magic.

  
_It has just gone noon here in London on what I trust is still the 15th of June back in Birmingham. I believe it should have taken no more than two hours for my message to arrive, which should make it around two in the afternoon when you are reading these words, Sir Roy. Go on, I should check your pocket watch, my friend, just to see if I am right._

Startled by such an introduction to a letter, Sir Roy did indeed check his watch; it was a little after two, just like Lord Aylesford had predicted. He could not believe what he was reading. "How is this magic real? I thought it was just theoretical. Two hours! I can scarcely ride to Warwick in that time, let alone ride all the way to London!"

  
_There, I trust I have made my point, Sir Roy. It is time to teach you some magic, now that you are aware of its marvellous abilities._

_I know you would have heard of this kind of magic at the Academy at some point, but I doubt if you have ever seen it done. It was taught to me by Lord Stafford, who learnt it from Lord Albion, who created it. It is a very simple spell, and I doubt you will need any extra initiations to cast it. I trust you are familiar with the following gestures?_

Sir Roy looked at the list of eight symbols that followed, and found he did indeed recognise them all. He was surprised it did not contain any Animal magics, since the paper had been made to act like a bird, but perhaps it was just an effect of the wind magic the spell mostly involved.

"That's Sparrow, Air's Guardian of the swift winds. Then the three gestures to invoke the fast trade winds. The fifth marks the destination, the sixth, the origin, and the seventh invokes protections for the message. The last one is our personal sigil to identify who has sent it." Sir Roy paused a moment. "Did I ever finish my sigil? I know I started it, but I can't remember if I ever settled on one I liked. I'll have to finish that if I want to make use of this spell."

Sir Roy read on as Lord Aylesford detailed the precise steps needed to cast the spell. Lord Aylesford had drawn diagrams of each gesture he might possibly need, with specific gestures for Aylesford House in London, and Packington Hall and Castle Bromwich Hall in Birmingham so the messages would be correctly addressed. He had also included instructions for how to correctly fold the paper, as well as instructions for how to create the paper needed to cast it in the first place.

As Sir Roy had suspected, there was a special gesture to make the paper shrink down before you folded it, which was why the paper he was reading was so much larger, and contained as much information as it did. He would also need to make some magic ink to write with, but Sir Roy was not daunted by that. Magical ink making had been one of his favourite classes, and he had made sure he had plenty of ingredients at the Hall when he left the Academy, so he could continue making them. Sir Roy found him most moved by the last part of the Earl's letter.

  
_I write to you to teach you this magic spell to give you a way to write to me, should you need to, in a way that will be fast and utterly secret. No one will discover what we write here, because the ink is invisible, and the protective magics on the message keep it safe from harm. I have never lost a message yet, and neither has anyone else who has used it. Being so designed for private conversation, I feel I should encourage you to write as freely as you dare if you write me a message like this back to me. Your words will only be read by me. I hope you do write back to me. I shall miss you while I am away, and you may be the only thing that brightens my day while I am here dealing with Parliamentary business. I should not worry about when you send them, either. The magic remains active until the recipient has opened it, as I hope you will have discovered as you have opened this letter. I will receive any letters you send, and will reply as swiftly as I can._

_I hope this will help pass the time until we are together again. Even if you do not write back, I will write every day. I may not be able to be there with you in body, but my words will find your heart, and that will be enough for me._

_Much love and affection  
Aylesford >_

Sir Roy decided he was definitely going to write back. He trusted the magic was reliable, and having a private means of communicating with the Earl made him dizzy with excitement. He need not worry that any letter he gave to the postal carriages would be secretly read before it reached him, or stolen away for blackmail. He would probably still be careful about what he said, but he would not need to censor himself as much as he might if he was sending an ordinary letter via the usual means. And it would arrive in two hours! Two hours! Sir Roy still could not believe how fast that was. He could not conceive of communication being so fast unless it was by magical means.

"Two hours! My Lord, you have given me such a great gift, I scarcely know how to thank you," Sir Roy said, amazed at the magic laid out before him.

Taking the Earl's letter to what was now his study, he copied the instructions he needed to cast the spell into his magic journal. It was already filled with much of the magic he'd learnt at the Academy, and he enjoyed adding yet another spell to the collection. Tomorrow, he would begin making the ink and the paper, and maybe once that was done, he would write his first message to the Earl.

* * *

Sir Roy was hardly aware of the next few weeks passing. He was spending a lot of time at the barracks. Staying overnight after his shifts at the guest house with Sir Richard, he would do drills in the morning with Sir Richard before heading home. It became a good routine, and it helped him stop thinking about Hugh, and about Lord Aylesford. It also kept him away from his mother as much as possible. The more nightly shifts he did with the watch, the more confident he felt, though he still deferred to Sir Richard in any confrontational situation.

In the absence of Lord Aylesford, Sir Richard had stepped in to train Sir Roy in how to shoot and fight, and while Sir Roy could still not hit a target precisely, he at least knew how to use the pistol, and combined with some good riding drills, he felt more like a soldier. His growing confidence allowed him to feel like he knew what he was doing, particularly as he came to trust the men he was serving with.

Sir Roy had taken full advantage of the magical messaging spell Lord Aylesford had taught him, and they had exchanged many letters, particularly once Lord Aylesford told him which gesture to use for the guest house at the barracks, given how much time Sir Roy was spending there. Sir Roy did not feel that the Earl was so far away when he knew he could send him a message, and in two hours, it would be with him.

Knowing he was free to write as he pleased, Sir Roy offered him all the thoughts in his mind, from some of his remaining doubts about his faith, to more sinful thoughts about how Sir Roy would really like to have Lord Aylesford in bed with him. Sometimes, they just talked about life. Sir Roy would update him about his training with Sir Richard, and Lord Aylesford told him all about London and what it was like.

Sir Roy enjoyed their conversations, and it was thanks to a very long and detailed series of theological letters that Sir Roy came to understand Lord Aylesford's beliefs about the nature of God as a loving God, and accepted them for himself, after finally being convinced they were not heretical. It helped him accept his sinful desires as something he should not be ashamed of, even though he felt he might always have a small part of his mind that would still think they were sinful. Sir Roy felt he had nothing left to lose now, and if he was going to die young like his brothers, he might as well die knowing he had not wasted his life and had loved as wholly as he could.

When Sir Roy was not exchanging letters with the Earl, he was spending time with Sir Richard. After that first shift, their friendship had only grown, and they found they both had much in common. Sir Roy had taken to staying overnight in the guest house with Sir Richard after their shifts, and it gave them plenty of time to get to know each other. Certainly, Sir Roy had liked him well enough at the Academy, but he had not particularly known him very well outside of class, and he was enjoying making friends with him properly. Considering how close their estates were, Sir Roy found it surprising they were not better acquainted. They often talked about magic, of course, and Sir Richard taught him a little more magic that he had found useful in his duties as a watchman.

Sir Richard's magical tuition would also come to include initiations into two of the second four elements, Electricity and Mineral, as Sir Roy discovered one morning after their shift on the Watch. Sir Richard said it would enable Sir Roy to work some quite ingenious magics that could be used to protect buildings and to stop criminals from getting away. When Sir Roy questioned his decision to initiate him into the two higher elements usually reserved only for Apprentices and degreed wizzards, Sir Richard brushed his concerns away.

"You have already been accepted into an Apprenticeship at the Academy. You would be undergoing these rites anyway. I see no reason why I should not continue to teach you, even though you will not officially be studying at the Academy. I will not lose such a great talent as you because of superstition. I know you desire to learn magic, Sir Roy. Would you really have me stop teaching you completely?" Sir Richard said to him.

Sir Roy needed little time to answer. "No, Sir Richard, I should not wish you to stop. Lord Aylesford has given me more strength to accept who I am, and I will not allow my superstitious mother to stop me learning magic. This is where my greatest skill lies, and if I could continue to study under your tuition, I would be forever in your debt, Sir Richard."

"I will not hold the debt against you. I would see you become a Grand Magus first, and then I will feel like I have done my job," Sir Richard said. He took a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it over to Sir Roy. "I have permission from Lord Albion to give you this, as well. You will need it for the initiations, anyway, but I felt you had more than earnt the right to wear it, even if you are not officially studying at the Academy anymore. I have your Apprenticeship certificate, as well, which I will give you once we are done here, to prove you are qualified, should you wish to study at another Academy."

Sir Roy had a feeling he knew what was in it, but he didn't allow himself to think it until he opened the box and saw his Apprentice ring sitting upon a small soft cushion of velvet. Smiling broadly, he took it out and looked at it closely. It was made of silver, and bore the Arms of the Academy, along with the mark of the Apprentice, which was two small stars on either side of the Arms. On the inside of the band, Sir Roy found his name of power and his rank engraved, along with his sigil. He had forgotten about that one; he had been using a brand new one in his letters to Lord Aylesford, but he was sure this one would still work. He could feel the power imbued in the ring as he slipped it onto the middle finger of his right hand.

"Sir Richard, I cannot thank you enough for this. I never thought I would get one of these, not after I left. I didn't think I'd be allowed to wear one if I wasn't officially enrolled at an Academy," Sir Roy said.

"Lord Albion insisted you have it, actually, once I told him I was teaching you magic while we served at the Watch together. You were already down as an Apprentice at the Academy anyway, and you know we don't insist our Apprentices live on campus, so as far as he's concerned, you're still with us. I still need to discuss this with Lord Aylesford, of course, as I am not certain what his plans are for you. I do not think he plans to keep you in the Watch permanently, though I am not sure if he has discussed the matter with you yet. Until then, these initiations are just for the Watch," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy was both elated and confused. "This is the first I have heard of Lord Aylesford's plans, Sir Richard. Lord Aylesford wishes to teach me magic, too, and offered to supervise me as his Apprentice. But it is probably best left in my Lord's hands for now, until I know what he wishes me to do. I would willingly be your Apprentice as much as I would be Lord Aylesford's; it is of no concern to me who teaches me, if you are both willing to have me. I have great respect for you both, and would be honoured to serve my Apprenticeship with either of you."

"We will discuss this when Lord Aylesford returns, I imagine, but for now, let us get on with this first initiation. Settle down, and sit in the circle with me."

Sir Roy did as he was told, sitting opposite Sir Richard in the rope circle they had laid out in a room in the guest house at the barracks. Sir Richard often used it for magic, and it had protective magics drawn all over the walls. Sir Roy felt safe enough, though, and he wondered if this initiation would be different to the ones he'd already experienced. He had heard the second for elemental initiations were much more intense than the first four, which was why they were restricted to Apprentices and above.

Sir Richard reached for Sir Roy's hands, and held them firmly. "Now, I am going to initiate you into Electricity today. In a week, we will do Mineral. Both these elements are more intense than the first four, and you will need the time to recover from them. I would not do them if I did not think you could cope, though, so I hope you will trust me and allow me to open you up to these new forms of magic."

"I trust you, Sir Richard. Lead me into knowledge, master," Sir Roy said, finishing with the traditional request that began every elemental initiation.

Sir Roy felt his hands tingling as Sir Richard began channelling Electricity. Soon, the element surrounded them. It felt sharp, and powerful, bright, and painful. Sir Roy felt like a thousand tiny cuts were being made into his skin, though he knew that was not the case. Elemental initiations never caused physical pain.

Electricity's voice was indecipherable. It hissed and buzzed, and Sir Roy felt dizzy until Sir Richard touched a finger to his forehead and cleared the way for the element to meet him properly.

"I am Ambrose, of the Second Order, and I call upon the element of Electricity. I bring the novice Odysseus into your presence to initiate him into your power. He has the blessings of Flame and of Earth, of Air and of Water, and comes seeking knowledge. Accept him, Electricity, into your embrace," Sir Richard said, beginning the rite.

Sir Richard was using the sacred names of power all wizzards were given upon their very first initiation as a child. It was not a name to be shared around, and few wizzards really knew the names of many other wizzards, if they knew any at all. Only Archmages of Academies, and wizzards who were allowed to perform elemental initiations, were allowed to access the Book of Names, where the names of every wizzard going back two hundred years was written. Anyone who betrayed the secrecy of the Book of Names often found themselves cursed and nameless, such was the importance of keeping the book hidden and its knowledge safe. The book had been very important when magic had been first discovered, because it kept safe the identities of those men who had begun experimenting with it, and in a world that was not at all welcoming to witches and magic, secrecy was vitally important until such time as magic became acceptable fifty years later when it had proved to be real, and beneficial to society.

Upon hearing his name of power, Sir Roy could not help remembering his very first initiation, which was with Water. She was always the first, and all names came from Water. Sir Roy could still remember the lilting voice of Water whispering his name to him as she claimed him as her own. Odysseus the Wanderer, she had called him. He who wanders and is lost, who seeks the sacred fire. Her waves washed around him and over him, and as a six year old, he had been both terrified and calmed by her presence.

No mysteries had been revealed, but Water had opened up the magical ability inside him, and once it was over, he remembered standing by his bedroom window, staring out at the moon, awed by how he felt. The world had been opened up to him, and he could feel its power keenly, even if he had no real capacity to understand it or use it yet. He had not been able to sleep for three days; his mind was filled with Water's whisperings, and her gentle caresses. She had mothered him through those first initiations, and Sir Roy was not sure he would have come out of it sane if she hadn't been there to calm him, washing away his fears and anxieties as he had his first meetings with powers he barely knew how to comprehend.

Electricity did not feel like Water, though. Electricity sparked around him, though at least he could hear its voice now. It was sharp and abrasive, and it hurt his ears as it spoke to him. He could not work out if it had a gender like the first four elements.

_'Odysseus the novice, you come seeking the knowledge of Electricity. I am difficult to tame, and I can give life as I take it away. Is your heart true? Are you strong? Do you feel you have the authority to tame me?'_

"I have no power over any element, least of all you, Electricity. Allow me to bring you into the world as I channel your magics. I am strong of heart and body, and I come with the support of the First Four behind me. I have the patience of Earth, the adaptability of Water, the swiftness of Air, and the passion of Flame. I have proved my worth to them, and I ask you to accept me into your arms," Sir Roy said, the words coming freely to his mind as he spoke. He had been through enough initiations to know what he was meant to say.

Electricity streaked all around them, creating a bubble of energy. It sparked and reached out to touch them. Sir Roy felt Electricity testing him, seeking out his heart and mind, to see if he had spoken true. Its embrace was not kind, and even though Sir Roy knew he was not in any physical danger, he still felt a little anxiety as Electricity crept up his back and around his head. Sir Roy thought it felt like a lizard as it surrounded him and embraced him. A sparking hand moved over Sir Roy's heart, and he felt the now-familiar jolt through his chest as the element accepted him.

_'You are a strange being, Odysseus. But now you are mine. Are you ready to know my mysteries, child?'_

"I am ready to seek your mysteries. I come seeking the mysteries of the elements. I wish to master myself, and know myself through the power of the elements. Teach me, Electricity, that I may become all that I am meant to be," Sir Roy replied.

There was a flash, and Electricity revealed its first mystery before Sir Roy's very eyes. He was still not used to the profound nature of these mysteries, and this one was just as profound, even though Sir Roy knew there were greater mysteries waiting for him to discover. He would dream of Electricity's first mystery for a week afterwards.

"The rite is done. Odysseus has been accepted. Ambrose of the Second Order bids goodbye to you, Electricity. Be at peace as you leave us. You will always be welcome here," Sir Richard said, dissipating the energy around them.

It took another half an hour and a little Earth magic to fully discharge the lingering Electricity energy in the room. Sir Roy was anxious and agitated, overwhelmed by the Electricity flowing inside him. He did generally feel this way once a new element was added to his arsenal, but Electricity was particularly more lively than he was used to, and it took one last burst of Earth magic from Sir Richard to ground him completely and settle his nerves.

Sir Roy was still a little jittery, though, and Sir Richard took him for a walk outside in the grounds afterwards, insisting he be barefoot as a final method of grounding him. They walked in silence for the most part. Sir Roy had too much to think about, but he appreciated Sir Richard's attentive care as he watched over him that afternoon after the initiation.

Sir Roy did not discuss the first mystery he had been shown until after supper that evening, when the household was generally asleep, and they would not be disturbed. While Sir Richard did not give him all the answers, he did give him enough to steer him in the right direction so he could seek the knowledge for himself. After one last elemental grounding before bed, Sir Roy finally allowed his exhaustion to overcome him, and he fell fast asleep.

* * *

A week before Lord Aylesford was to return, a letter and a small parcel arrived at the Hall for Sir Roy by coach from London, instead of by their now-familiar use of magical letters. Not expecting a parcel, Sir Roy was pleased to find Lord Aylesford's seal on the back of the envelope. It seemed he had sent him a small gift. Sir Roy took the parcel to his room and asked to be left alone, not wishing for anyone to see what the Earl had sent him.

He read the letter first. It was short, but not absent of affection for Sir Roy. He blushed as he read it; he was still not used to receiving letters filled with such love and longing for him. Not even Hugh had ever written to him like this.

  
_Sir Roy, my dear friend,_

_I pray you are well, and hope you are enjoying life more than I am. Aylesford House chills my bones, and I wish you were here to warm my body and soul. I lie in bed and my body aches for you, knowing you are not here with me. I have missed you greatly these two weeks, and long to be back with you again. I have enjoyed your letters, and they have brought me great comfort on these lonely nights, but I long to hear your voice again, and kiss your sweet lips. Soon! Oh, how long this last week will be, until I can return home to you and my Lady Aylesford, and my heart will be well again._

_I have sent you a small token of my affection. It was made by the King's silversmith, with His Majesty's permission, and was blessed in the sacred waters of St Paul's Cathedral. The five rubies represent the wounds of Christ; the nails through His hands and feet, the spear that pierced His side, and the crown of thorns that encircled His head. Washed in His blood, we are freed from sin, my dear friend. Always remember that, Sir Roy._

_I will take you to London one day soon, and show you its humble beauty. There is so much of the world waiting for you, and I wish to be the one who will show it all to you, if you would allow me to do so. I wish to show you God's omnipresent love that resides in the whole of creation._

_Stay strong, my friend. I will be with you soon, and I will share my love with you again. Wear the cross for me, Sir Roy, and you will always carry my love with you._

_Yours in Christ,  
Aylesford_

Opening the parcel revealed a small silver cross on a long chain. It was beautifully crafted, and indeed contained five rubies, four at the furthermost points, and one in the centre where the two parts of the cross met. The space in between the rubies was filled with intricate carvings, and when Sir Roy turned it over, he found it had an engraving on the back. It said, 'All Love Is Sacred To God'.

Sir Roy had never owned anything so beautiful, and he could feel the love radiating from it as he held it in his hand. Slipping the chain over his head, he tucked the crucifix under his shirt, wanting to feel the love of the Earl close to his heart. Indeed, the skin touching it warmed slightly as it sat there, and Sir Roy knew there was probably some magic in there too, making the crucifix a physical reminder of the love they now shared.

He lay back, a hand over the hidden crucifix, thinking of the scars Lord Aylesford carried with him. Sir Roy had not been given enough of a chance to investigate them fully, and the reminder of Christ's wounds that came with the crucifix did not diminish Sir Roy's desire to learn the stories of Lord Aylesford's scars.

He sat up then, and removed his vest and shirt. With just the crucifix around his neck, he went over to the tall mirror by the dresser to look at it as he wore it. He had not felt so keen to look at his body before, as he always felt he was too feminine. Looking at himself now, he could accept he had a good body. He was lean and fit, though not skinny by any means. The training he'd been having over the past month was beginning to show its results. He was still not as fit as Lord Aylesford, though, and he wondered if he would ever look like that, like how he felt a proper man should look.

His brown hair had always been fairly long, and showed the aftermath of twelve years living at the Academy. His hair was wild and uncontrollable, and had several coloured streaks in it already; such was the lot of any wizzard who experimented with magic for any length of time. He did his best to keep it relatively neat, but there were just some things that could not be reversed, and his wild hair was one of them. The only way to keep it relatively presentable was to keep it tightly braided and bound with magical ribbon, and Sir Roy only did that when he absolutely had to. When it didn't have to be presentable, he kept it loose like it was then. Since his initiation into Electricity, however, his hair had refused to be bound with the ribbons anymore, and out of resignation, Sir Roy had just left it alone.

Sir Roy was pleased he did not particularly look like a boy anymore. His body was quite hairy already, and he had to shave every day to keep his beard under control, though Sir Roy suspected both had been affected by all the magic he'd been exposed to, and would always grow faster than normal. Feeling curious, he removed his trousers, hose, and shoes, and allowed himself a moment to take in his whole body. It was not something he did very often, but he wanted to know what Lord Aylesford saw in him such that he would consider him beautiful. He did not particularly think he was, but perhaps he was wrong.

He was definitely growing into a man, and he took some pride in that. He was a baronet, as well, and he took a moment to let that seep into his soul. He was not just the youngest son anymore, left to his own devices. He had the title, and the estate, all of his very own. It made him stand a little taller then, pushing his shoulders back. He was certainly not as fit as the Earl, nor as wealthy, but he still felt good about himself for once. Having the title meant he was not just an ordinary man anymore. He was now a gentleman of independent means, now that he controlled the estate and its wealth. That would take some getting used to.

He watched himself get a little hard as he thought of the Earl. He had never really paid attention to his body and its desires before, except as a marker of shame and sin, but Lord Aylesford had given him the courage to accept himself as he was, and he was slowly growing to like it. He reached down and took his prick in his hand, stroking himself slowly. Gazing down curiously, he watched his growing arousal. He'd never really paid much attention to it before, and he spent a moment touching himself in different ways to see how it would feel. Just as he went to look up at his reflection, there was a flash, and then he saw Lord Aylesford reflected in the mirror before him. He, too, was naked, and touching himself.

Sir Roy did not know what to make of the illusion, though if Lord Aylesford could change a Roman temple into a Christian church by use of magic to create something solid and real, he did not think this kind of illusion would be any more difficult for the Earl. Lord Aylesford did not mirror Sir Roy's actions, but he did get to watch the Earl touching himself. It just made Sir Roy hard, which he felt was the whole point of this magic.

As he looked closer, Sir Roy felt like the mirror had actually disappeared, as the surface did not seem to look solid or shiny. He almost went to touch it to see if it was still solid, but then he caught sight of the Earl's growing erection, and the thought disappeared from his mind. He felt somewhat ashamed to think it was a beautiful sight to behold, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be kneeling at the Earl's feet with his hands touching that magnificent prick. He wanted to touch it again, and feel it properly. He wanted to close his hands around it and feel the Earl's hardness. He even wanted to close his mouth around it and taste him.

As he thought this, he noticed Lord Aylesford was now kneeling on the ground, and he could see more of the room he was in. It looked like a plush, richly textured room. There was a luxurious bed behind him, where the Earl had thrown his clothes, as if he had been eager to attend to his arousal and had not cared to allow himself to be undressed. It threw Sir Roy, seeing his eagerness. But then he saw Lord Aylesford's smiling face, gazing longingly up at him, and he desperately wanted to be in that room with him.

It was not to be, though. As Sir Roy went to see if there was indeed a way in, his hand infuriatingly touched a solid surface. The magic was powerful, but not enough to allow them to be together. He would have to make do with watching him. Still, Sir Roy felt Lord Aylesford had given him permission to indulge in his desires, and it was enough to make Sir Roy brave enough to continue. It was a curiously fascinating thing, to be giving himself pleasure as he watched Lord Aylesford do the same thing in the mirror before him.

No words were spoken between them, though Sir Roy could hear Lord Aylesford's soft breathing as he stroked his prick. Sir Roy could not take his eyes off him, watching him bringing himself pleasure. There was a moment when the Earl placed his hand against the mirror, as if he could see him too, or at least wanted him to know he was watching him back. That Lord Aylesford was thinking about Sir Roy as he did so thrilled him, and Sir Roy loved having a chance to gaze at Lord Aylesford's body freely. Lord Aylesford helpfully touched his scars with his fingers, as if he somehow knew Sir Roy loved them. Imaging how Lord Aylesford had acquired them all was the last thought that send Sir Roy over the edge, and as he watched Lord Aylesford climax, he spilled his seed as he leant hard against the wall, giving in to the pleasure Lord Aylesford had shown him.

His face was inches away from the mirror, and Lord Aylesford was still there. Their eyes met, and Lord Aylesford wore a mischievous smile as he licked his seed from his hand. His tongue moved over his fingers in a terribly erotic manner, and if Sir Roy had not been so spent, he might have tried again. Instead, he copied him, hoping Lord Aylesford could see him too through a mirror in London. Tentatively, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the semen from it, trying to do it like the Earl had done. He had never tasted his seed before. His own was salty and warm, with an aftertaste that was reminiscent of milk. He wondered idly what Lord Aylesford's would taste like.

"Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Sir Roy breathed.

"Everything and more, my love. I miss you. I needed to see you, and I did not wish to wait until I was back home again," Lord Aylesford whispered back.

"I need you here with me, my Lord. Please come back soon. I cannot abide your absence much longer," Sir Roy replied.

"Soon, my love. I will be back soon, and then you will be safe in my arms again," Lord Aylesford promised.

Sir Roy closed his eyes in thanks only briefly but when he looked at the mirror again, Lord Aylesford's image had vanished. All he saw was himself reflected back at him. The crucifix sat warm against his chest, and he smiled, thanking God for granting him such a blessing. Everything had become wonderful since the Earl had come into his life.

* * *

The last week before Lord Aylesford returned seemed to go on forever. Sir Roy was busy with his Watch duties, as well as running the estate, and he did not see Lord Aylesford until they met at the barracks for the next intake of soldiers a couple of days later. He had spent the month missing him, and after the magic with the mirror, Sir Roy was willing to admit he loved the Earl, though he had only admitted it to himself. He knew his feelings were growing deeper than that, but he didn't want to acknowledge it just yet, not when his mother was already trying to find an appropriate wife for him. She had been doing this ever since he'd left the Academy, and it was not entirely pleasant. Several girls had already been invited over, and Sir Roy had rejected all of them, even though they would all have made good marriages.

Sir Roy's mind was not on the problem of marriage. Sir Roy's mind mostly concerned Lord Aylesford. The Earl consumed his thoughts so much that Sir Roy had actually forgotten all about the meeting with Hugh on his first shift with the Watch. He hadn't run into Hugh since then, either, and it had proved to be quite a relief. But if he thought that was going to be the end of it, he was much mistaken. As he rode out for parade in readiness for Lord Aylesford's visit, Sir Roy was shocked to see Hugh amongst the new recruits.

Sir Roy rode over beside Sir Richard as he saw him there. "Is that really Mr McDowell over there in a watchman's uniform? What on earth is he doing here? Why would a Dissenter want to serve the King?"

Sir Richard had noticed Hugh, as well. "I believe it was his father's decision. Apparently he owes Lord Aylesford a favour. I wonder if Lord Aylesford will even accept him. He is not of good character. I would not want him in the Watch."

"That's what I was thinking," Sir Roy murmured. "I would not trust him as a watchman at all. I know I am biased in all this, but I don't believe he belongs here at all."

"Lucky for you, it is not your decision to make. We shall see if Lord Aylesford accepts him or not. Even if he is accepted, I doubt he will last very long. A man whose own father does not consider him good enough to inherit his baronetcy is hardly a man worthy to be a watchman. He is a rake if ever I saw one," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy nodded. He hoped they would not be spotted by Hugh as he gathered with the other new watchmen and yeomen, but he was not to get his wish. Hugh turned in their direction and rode over to them, though Sir Roy didn't know why he would even bother talking to him.

"What are you doing here, Mr McDowell? Have you decided to abandon your Dissenter beliefs and come back to the true Church?" Sir Richard said.

Hugh spat at the ground. "Heretics, the lot of you. I would not be here if I had any choice in the matter. I should not like to be associated with such a person as you, Sir Roy. No, this was my father's doing, after you went and bloody arrested me. Said I needed more discipline. Pah! Like he can talk. He is as wretched as me. He just hides it better."

Sir Richard considered him. "Mage Jeremiah is more of a gentleman than you ever will be. No wonder he would rather the title die with him. Good luck being a watchman, Mr McDowell. I can assure you both I and Lord Aylesford will be watching you closely. I will not hesitate to throw you out if I believe you have brought the Watch into disrepute, and if you think it will not affect your position at the Academy, then I should think again, because I have little patience for your trouble-making, and would happily expel you from the Academy if you cause trouble here with the Watch. I will not have a scoundrel like you giving us all a bad name."

Hugh did not reply. He scowled at Sir Richard again before turning his horse and riding back to the other recruits.

"Don't worry, Sir Roy. I don't think he will last long at all," Sir Richard said as they watched him go.

"I hope you are right, Sir Richard."

The call to get into position sounded then, and Sir Roy and Sir Richard found their place with the other watchmen. The recruits lined up in front of them, ready to be inspected by Lord Aylesford. Sir Roy thought it strange to be watching it all from halfway down the parade grounds. He was just a watchman, then, just another face in the crowd.

Sir Roy watched, disappointed, as Hugh was not turned away as a watchman as Lord Aylesford moved down the line of new recruits. He swore his oath, and accepted his position. Sir Roy hoped he would see as little of him as possible.

Hugh's presence was not as distracting as Lord Aylesford's presence, though. Sir Roy could not help following Lord Aylesford as he rode amongst the men. He looked just as handsome as he had the first time Sir Roy had seen him ride, full of pride and majesty. Sir Roy could hardly breath as he watched him, entranced by how he rode, and the love swelling in his chest. He had not removed the crucifix since he had received it, and he could feel it warming his skin as the Earl approached him.

Lord Aylesford offered a smile and handed him a small note as he stopped beside him. His demeanour softened as he addressed Sir Roy, coming close enough to him that he did not need to speak too loudly for Sir Roy to hear him. He reached out and rested a hand on Sir Roy's arm. Sir Roy smiled back, happy to be close to him again, even though this would be as close as they would get in public. He found himself lost in the Earl's soft grey eyes as he spoke.

"Sir Roy, I have heard good things about your progress. Good work. I will see you tomorrow at Packington. We have some matters to discuss, and I wish to do some more training with you."

"Yes, my Lord. Sir Richard has taught me well in your absence," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "Yes, I can feel the changes in you. You smell different, more powerful. He has been initiating you into the higher elements. We will be talking about that tomorrow as well."

Sir Roy swallowed. He could feel the desire in the Earl's voice as he spoke, though he wasn't sure anyone else would have picked it up. "Yes, my Lord. I am still processing everything, and it has only been two elements, but there was magic related to the Watch he wanted me to be able to cast, so he had to initiate me. I hope you do not mind, my Lord."

"I do not mind at all. I would have done them myself if Sir Richard had not beaten me to it. I may do the last two for you, just so you have them all done. Then I can begin to teach you properly. I should not want to waste your natural talent," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy tried to hide his embarrassment, unused to the attention the Earl was giving him. "I - thank you, my Lord."

The Earl's expression turned more serious then, and Sir Roy sensed that their personal discussion was over, for the moment. "Sir Roy, I am sure you are aware Mr McDowell has today been sworn into the yeomanry as a watchman. I am not unaware of your dispute with Mr McDowell, and if I am to accept him as a watchman, I need to be sure there will be no trouble between you. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, my Lord. If you can arrange it so we see as little of each other as possible, there will be no problem, my Lord," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford nodded approvingly. "Good man. Be at the estate at eight tomorrow morning. Bring your best horse and all your gear. We will be working hard."

Sir Roy bowed his head a little. "Yes, my Lord."

He did not dare look at the note until he was somewhere private. He blushed a little as he read the short letter. Lord Aylesford wrote how beautiful he had looked in the mirror as he pleasured himself, and that any time he missed him, he should just touch the crucifix, and stand before the mirror, and Lord Aylesford would be right by his side again. He slipped the note into his coat pocket, appreciating the additional gift Lord Aylesford had given him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Roy did not appreciate having to set off so early the next morning, though the fact he would be seeing Lord Aylesford made it worth the effort. It always seemed to take longer to get to Packington Hall than he felt it should, though whether this was because Castella walked at an amble the whole way, or because it was longer than he thought it was, he didn't know. He almost took the carriage and a couple of horses at his mother's suggestion, but Sir Roy felt that was too much bother when he was just going to be riding the whole day, anyway. He might as well get his body used to it on the way there.

Sir Roy enjoyed the ride. The road to Packington was long, but winding, and took in many pleasant views. Sir Roy did suspect this might be why Castella never seemed to be in any particular hurry to get there; she was enjoying the view as much as he was. He pushed Castella as fast as he dared, stopping short of a canter, just so he didn't tire her out too much before they'd even begun proper work for the day. They still managed to get to Packington just after eight, which pleased Sir Roy immensely. He didn't want to be late, if he could avoid it.

He was less nervous than he had expected. It had been a month since he'd been at Packington, and he was keen to see Lord Aylesford again. He had missed him terribly. As he arrived at the Hall, he was met by the game-keeper, who informed him Lord Aylesford was in the bath house and Sir Roy was to meet him there. Sir Roy turned his horse and set off to the bath house.

He rode up to the large building and tied off Castella nearby to stop her wandering. As he dismounted, Sir Roy took a moment to take in the immense size of the bath house. He hadn't really noticed it the last time he'd been there, or if he had, he had no memory of it. It really did look just like an old Roman temple. It sat on the land looking imperious and domineering. Made from carved stone, it was just as impressively large as Packington Hall itself, though it served a different function. Sir Roy could not imagine having the land and the money to build such a grand structure purely for bathing. He was sure he would not fill his bath house with Pagan gods, though, and he shivered at the thought of having to see that statue of Mars again.

Hoping he would not have to bathe, Sir Roy entered the bath house. He was directed through to the _frigidarium_ , where Lord Aylesford was just emerging from the cold water bath after being in the _tepiderium_. He smiled as he saw Sir Roy standing there. Sir Roy did his best not to gaze upon his naked body, even though he knew that's all he wanted to do. Unnatural thoughts threatened to return, but he bravely pushed them aside. He was here to work, after all, and he should not be distracted.

"Ahh, Sir Roy, good of you to arrive. I was just about to have breakfast. Would you care to join me?" Lord Aylesford said as he wrapped a towel around his waste.

"Of course, my Lord," Sir Roy answered.

"Attend to me, and we will go together. Castella can be stabled for the morning. I want to work on your shooting first," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

Sir Roy followed Lord Aylesford into the _apodyterium_ to dress him. Sir Roy was not entirely used to serving in this way, but he knew what to do well enough. His father had made sure all his sons knew how to serve if it was asked of them by someone of higher rank. He saw it as a mark of loyalty and devotion, and instilled the same into his sons, a lesson Sir Roy had never forgotten. His father had never discussed whether such things still held when serving in a neo-Roman bath house, though, and Sir Roy hesitated, unsure what he was meant to do.

"So what is it you wish me to do, my Lord? Are we still following Roman custom here?" Sir Roy asked.

"We are, Sir Roy. You shall dry me, and then you shall anoint me as I anointed you the last time you were here. Then you will dress me, and then we can go and eat," Lord Aylesford said. "There is some oil over on the far table. Make sure you bless it first. I only keep blessed oil in the tepidarium," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

Sir Roy found the jar of oil on the table the Earl had indicated, and brought it over to him. He set it down on the bench while he summoned some holy fire.

Sir Roy spoke the spell - " _Aleiphos_ " - as he formed the fingers of his right hand into the shape of a flame. His hand was engulfed by a soft blue fire, used for anointing and blessing. He knelt down beside the bench and prepared to anoint the oil. Pushing his sleeve up with his left hand, he moved his right hand over the jar, and slowly turned his hand over before placing it in the oil. There was a blue flash, and the Sir Roy knew the oil had been sanctified by the change in colour from a pale yellow to gold. Taking his hand out of the oil, he spoke the final blessings before he could use it.

"Veni, Sancte Spiritus, reple tuorum corda fidelium, et tui amoris in eis ignem accende," Sir Roy said, making the sign of the cross over the top of the jar. It was as much a magical spell as a religious prayer.

Sir Roy set the oil aside as he took a towel and began to dry the Earl's body. Lord Aylesford did not seem to mind that he went slowly and carefully, drying each part of his body meticulously before moving on. Sir Roy enjoyed the chance to touch the Earl's body, though he knew drying him was not the only task set to him, and did not linger as long as he'd like, knowing he had anointing to do, which would give him another chance to touch him and bless him. After all, the Earl had blessed him when he'd come here last time, so it did not seem too much to bless him in return. Sir Roy had been hoping for a chance like this for a long time, to be able to care for his body and anoint it with oil. It carried religious connotations he found difficult to ignore, and made it all the more special.

Taking the oil jar in hand, Sir Roy poured some of the oil into the lid of the jar, which was made in such a way that it had a shallow dish on top of it. Holding it in his left hand, he could dip his fingers into the oil and do the anointing without needing to carry the jar.

"Through this holy sacrament, may the Lord pardon you from whatever sins or faults you have committed. May you be blessed by the grace of God the Father, forgiven by our Lord Jesus Christ, and purified by the fire of the Holy Spirit. Amen," Sir Roy said, reciting what he remembered of the prayer Lord Aylesford had spoken when he had blessed him a month ago.

Sir Roy did not feel like he was properly authorised to make such blessings upon the Earl, given he was not an ordained minister of the Church, but he decided he was not trying to do this out in public and presenting himself as something he was not, and as such, in the privacy of the Earl's bath house, it was probably alright.

Dipping his right thumb in the oil, Sir Roy first made the sign of the cross on Lord Aylesford's forehead. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen," Sir Roy said, reciting the proper blessing over the mark. He finished it off with a kiss, like Lord Aylesford had done.

The same action was repeated on his eyelids, his nose, his ears, and on his mouth. The sign of the cross was made in oil, then sealed with a kiss before the blessing was recited. Sir Roy was not at all surprised that the kiss over the blessing on Lord Aylesford's mouth lingered just a little bit longer.

Sir Roy felt the Earl's hand on his cheek as their lips met, and it felt great to be so close to him again. Lord Aylesford held him close, and they kissed tenderly. Sir Roy almost didn't want it to end, but the chance to worship and consecrate the Earl's body was not one to give up lightly.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen," Lord Aylesford murmured afterwards.

"Amen," Sir Roy added before he continued with the anointing.

Sir Roy proceeded to anoint and bless as many parts of Lord Aylesford's anatomy as he could name. As he reached his left breast, he paused, brushing a finger along an old scar.

"How did you get this, my Lord?" Sir Roy said, keeping his voice soft and reverent.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "I was training with my brothers when I was 12. I didn't get out of the way fast enough. It looks worse than it was, though. It was not a deep wound."

Sir Roy brushed it again with his fingers, fascinated and slightly horrified. Instinctively, he marked the cross on it with oil and spoke the blessing over it. He may have tentatively licked it with his tongue, ever so slightly, before he kissed it to seal the blessing.

"Do you like my scars, Sir Roy?" Lord Aylesford said.

"I do, my Lord. I like them very much. I just wish to anoint you like Christ was anointed. May I do this for you as an offering of my devotion, my Lord?" Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford nodded his approval. "I cannot ask for anything more."

Sir Roy bowed his head. "Thank you, my Lord."

With Lord Aylesford's permission, Sir Roy continued with the anointing, feeling able to devote proper attention to him. Worshipping the Earl's body in this way felt as good as he hoped it would, and he felt privileged to be given a chance to serve the Earl in this manner.

He paused as he found another scar down trailing down his arm from his right shoulder. "How did you acquire this one, my Lord?"

Lord Aylesford glanced over at it. "I was ambushed on my way home from Westminster one evening several years ago. The bastard slashed at me with a knife, but the watchmen arrived before he could steal anything from me, and it was a good thing, too, as I had confidential Cabinet papers with me."

Sir Roy gasped, and ran a finger down the scar, wondering how bad it had been. It was a long scar, almost down to his elbow. He shivered, not wishing to imagine him in pain like that. At the same time, he could not help imaging how good it would feel to tend to him, to be able to seal the wound, and bandage it every day as he waited upon him. Shaking off the imagery, he marked it with the cross all the way down, and murmured blessings over it. Every mark was kissed, and then Sir Roy took a slight indulgence as he tenderly licked the scar, mark by mark, from one end to the other. Before he moved away, he murmured one last blessing.

Sir Roy was not about to admit how aroused he was getting hearing about the Earl's scars, though as he moved down his right arm towards his hand, he did notice the Earl's growing erection out of the corner of his eye. He had a feeling he should leave that particular part of his body until last.

Lord Aylesford's hands were blessed one after the other. Sir Roy marked the cross on every part of them, every knuckle, bone, and muscle, and he held his hands to his lips as he murmured blessings over them. Sir Roy loved his hands, and there were many small scars all over them. The skin of his palms was rough, but they were not peasant's hands. They still had a softness and an elegance about them. He could not help gently sucking each finger tenderly, and he knew Lord Aylesford appreciated it as he caressed his face.

"Sometimes, I wish you bore the marks of Christ, but sometimes, I would very much rather you did not," Sir Roy said as he gazed at the Earl's palms.

Lord Aylesford cupped his face gently as he gazed down at the baronet kneeling at his feet. "Would you love me more if I did?"

"I am not sure, my Lord. I am not sure I could bear the thought of you suffering as He did," Sir Roy said. "You have scars enough as it is. I should not wish for you to suffer so."

Lord Aylesford lifted him to his feet and brought him into a tender kiss. Sir Roy barely had enough time to set the dish of oil down again before he was swept into his arms. Having the Earl's arms tight around him was a comforting feeling, and he was so glad he had him back again. Lord Aylesford looked somewhat flushed as they broke apart.

"Finishing the anointing. Then I will share my love with you," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord," Sir Roy said as he picked up the dish of oil.

As Sir Roy began on his back, he found another scar across his left shoulder blade. This one looked deeper, and as he ran a finger down it, it felt like the bone was damaged. The scar itself looked more recent, and he felt Lord Aylesford shiver as he touched it. Before Sir Roy could ask, Lord Aylesford answered him.

"I was caught by an axe blade in the middle of quelling a riot in Leicester three years ago. If it were not for the prompt treatment I received, I would have died."

Sir Roy made extra blessings over the scar, relieved that the Earl had survived it. He set the dish of oil down and embraced the Earl's body as he kissed his way down the scar, murmuring blessings over it. It felt good to be pressed so close to him, and he could tell the Earl appreciated the feel of his erection against his arse.

"Take your time, Sir Roy. We have all morning. I would not wish you to finish too soon," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy understood his words, and moved on, doing his best to suppress his arousal enough until it was time to release it. Once he was finished with his shoulder blades, he painstakingly blessed each and every vertebrae he could feel, moving his fingers slowly down the Earl's spine as he felt for each one. As he reached the base of his spine, he lingered a little longer, gently pressing his tongue against it. Lord Aylesford shivered appreciatively.

Sir Roy suppressed the urge to do more than anoint his body as he got to his arse. There would be time enough for pleasure, but right now, he was performing a sacrament, and it required a more reverent mindset. He took a moment to calm himself as he moved down the back of his legs.

Moving around to bless his knees, Sir Roy found yet another scar. "How did you acquire this one, my Lord?"

"I was thrown into the side of a barn some years ago during a fight. I grazed my knee quite badly, and I am thankful that was all I injured," Lord Aylesford answered.

Sir Roy marked it with the sign of the cross and kissed it. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

Sir Roy was disappointed there were no more scars once he had finished blessing and anointing every part of the Earl's body, with the exception of his hard prick, which was waiting eagerly for Sir Roy's attention.

Kneeling before it, Sir Roy loved the sight of it. He blessed each testicle, and he took a moment to breath in the Earl's musky scent as he kissed the crosses he'd marked on them in oil. It was the first time he had really appreciated a man's smell, and it only made him more aroused. He settled himself long enough to finish the anointing.

Lord Aylesford did not mind at all that Sir Roy blessed almost every inch of his prick, kissing it tenderly and caressing it with his fingers. He murmured the blessings against his skin, and he felt Lord Aylesford shiver as he spoke.

"I would like to drink of your pleasure, my Lord," Sir Roy said as he licked the head slowly.

"And I should like to share it with you, my love. We can touch each other now, and I do not wish you to hold back. Taste me, so I may taste of you, and we shall then know each other as if we had never been apart," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy did not need any further encouragement. Setting the dish of oil aside, he knelt down properly and took the Earl's prick into his mouth, drawing back slowly. Sir Roy was unsure how to pleasure the Earl in this way, but he followed his instincts, and with the devotional aspects of anointing in his mind, it steered his actions as he touched, stroked, and kissed the Earl's prick. He particularly loved closing his mouth around the head alone as his hands, slick with oil, stroked him. The feeling of his prick in his mouth sent pleasure right to his cock, and he had to take a moment to unbutton his trousers to free his aching erection. He did not touch himself yet, though. That was for Lord Aylesford to deal with, once he had spilled his seed.

"I'm coming, Sir Roy. Give me everything," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy had felt it, and he cupped his hands around the Earl's prick and opened his mouth in readiness, as if he were about to receive the body and blood of Christ during the sacrament of Holy Communion. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to him as he felt Lord Aylesford's warm seed spill onto his hands and into his mouth. Sir Roy loved how it felt on his tongue, and how there was a little sweetness to it. He let it linger a moment before swallowing it. Gazing down at his hands, he saw that there was a little on his right thumb, and Sir Roy could not help marking the cross on his forehead in blessing.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen," Sir Roy murmured. "I thank you, my Lord, for this blessing."

Lord Aylesford stroked his head gently as he smiled down at him. "You will always be favoured in the eyes of God. Stand, so I may receive your blessings in return."

Sir Roy stood, and Lord Aylesford took his hands. They were still covered by his semen, and Sir Roy felt it an exquisite pleasure to be able to watch as Lord Aylesford tenderly cleaned his hands. Lord Aylesford kept his gaze as he knelt down before him, and Sir Roy had to bite his bottom lip as the Earl eased his trousers down to his ankles and closed his mouth around his prick.

Lord Aylesford knew what he was doing, and Sir Roy felt his knees weaken. He was not sure he could remain standing much longer, but as if he had read his mind, Lord Aylesford steadied him with his arms, and Sir Roy found himself able to bear it. Lord Aylesford pleasured him eagerly, and it did not take long before Sir Roy had left his seed in the Earl's mouth. Sir Roy's breath caught in his throat as he looked down to see the Earl smiling up at him, licking his lips clean. Sir Roy was touched by the look of genuine joy on his face. The Earl had not done this out of any kind of obligation towards him, but purely out of love for him.

Lord Aylesford brushed his right thumb across the head of Sir Roy's prick. He repeated what Sir Roy had done as he marked his forehead with the sign of the cross and repeated the blessing he had said. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. I thank you, my Lord, for this blessing."

The Earl brought Sir Roy down into his arms, and they sat there on the floor together, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. Sir Roy never wanted to be apart from him. He knew, in that moment, that he would gladly devote his whole life in service to the Earl.

"I think I will take you with me next time. I am not sure I can bear another month away from you," Lord Aylesford whispered.

"As I give myself to Christ, so I give myself to you," Sir Roy replied.

"Thank you, Sir Roy. Thank you so very much," Lord Aylesford breathed as he held him close.

Sir Roy was not sure how long they stayed in each others arms. It might well have been forever. They did not speak, but remained in silence, just being close. When the moment came to dress for breakfast, this was also done in silence except for the sound of Sir Roy chanting psalms that echoed around the room. Lord Aylesford kissed his lips softly once they were done, as if it was a fitting way to thank Sir Roy for his service.

"I do not know why I feel I am so bound to you, but my heart is yours, and my body is committed to your service. Perhaps one day I will understand why all this has happened to me, and why you have seen fit to care for me in such a way," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford cupped his cheek. "It is as I said before. I am responsible for your education now. You have been thrust into the world of adults, and I daresay you are not ready for it. Your father and brothers have not been around long enough to teach you these things. Allow me to teach you what you need to know. I will prepare you as best I can for what lies ahead for you, so you can be a good husband and leave a good legacy for your children to inherit. I can make you a strong soldier, I can teach you magic, I can show you how to treat a lady properly and how to behave at Court. I can fashion you into a proper gentleman, fit for any bride to wed. All this I promised your brothers when I said I would take care of you. Consider yourself my squire, and I your knightly Lord. I will finish your education and turn you into a proper gentleman of good standing."

Sir Roy could not help kneeling before him, overwhelmed by the scope of their fledgling relationship. He had expected that Lord Aylesford would merely teach him soldiering skills, but he seemed intent on teaching him much more than that. Sir Roy felt utterly unworthy of the attention, and he bowed his head, not sure why he should be given such attention. He loved the Earl, yes, but he had no way to articulate it, and he was not sure how he loved the Earl, either. Was he just chasing sexual pleasure in a space that was safe? Would he regret all this when he was not so infatuated with him? Sir Roy did not know, but he decided that, since he had been happier than he could ever remember being during this past month, perhaps he might let it go on a little longer, and maybe in time, he would be able to say why and how he loved Lord Aylesford.

"I don't know if I can accept this, my Lord. What can I possibly offer in return for such a gift? I have nothing that could possibly repay you for this," Sir Roy said.

Sir Roy shivered as he felt Lord Aylesford stroke his head gently. Grief welled in his heart, too, as he thought of what his brothers had done. Sir Daniel's decision to provide for his final education still touched him greatly, and every time he thought of it, he felt both overwhelming love, and overwhelming grief for him and his lost family members. He looked up as Lord Aylesford knelt in front of him.

"We are brothers in Christ, Sir Roy. You owe me nothing for this. It is a promise made from love, out of love. I expect your best, but nothing more than that. You are not ready for the responsibilities bearing down on you, I can see that as much as anyone else. But you have strength and courage in your heart, I know you do. Allow me to help it blossom so you make your father and brothers proud. Can you do that for me?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy nodded. "I will do my best for you, my Lord, I promise."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, Sir Roy and Lord Aylesford went out to practice shooting. Sir Roy was not feeing entirely confident about this, but he knew he would only get better the more he practiced. It was hard work, though. He still wasn't really used to the recoil on the pistol, slight though it was, and it rattled him so much he didn't make a single bullseye that morning. He tried not to feel too bad about it, though. He knew he wasn't expected to be perfect at it just yet, but he still felt like a failure as he watched Lord Aylesford hit every target.

Sir Roy was grateful that they did not go back to the bath house before lunch. Instead, Lord Aylesford led them to St James' chapel for morning prayers. Sir Roy found comfort in the words, and even though there were few people there for the service, he didn't particularly mind. Standing beside Lord Aylesford, he drew comfort from his presence. He had a way of making Sir Roy feel at ease, and he trusted him. Every day they spent together, their friendship grew ever stronger, and Sir Roy cherished it.

That afternoon, after a long lunch, Lord Aylesford took Sir Roy out for a ride. Packington Hall had extensive grounds, and Sir Roy loved the relative freedom that came from just riding. Castella enjoyed herself, too, managing to keep up with Lord Aylesford's mount, a grey mare named Athena, who came from good cavalry stock. Sir Roy noticed she trotted very well, and was a little jealous he had such a good horse.

Sir Roy soon forgot about it, though, as they rode through the grounds. Lord Aylesford had extensive grounds and woodlands available, and they spent a good hour riding through them. Castella kept up magnificently, even when Lord Aylesford moved his horse into a fast canter. Sir Roy felt safe pushing her as hard as he dared, knowing she'd enjoy the competition. He also wanted to prove himself. Castella might never win a race based on speed, but she was still capable of good speeds nonetheless.

They stopped in a clearing in the forest near a small stream. Sir Roy was glad to walk around, and in the forest, he felt like they were utterly alone. The trees were dense enough to make it feel closed in, though the trail they rode had been cut through a long time ago, given the eroded paths they took. Sir Roy liked it, though. It was quiet, with only the soft call of birds and the fast running stream breaking the silence.

"Let's stop a while, Sir Roy. Let's just spend some time out here by ourselves. It can be so tiresome in the house on a bright summer afternoon like this," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy turned to see Lord Aylesford unpacking a flask of wine from a saddlebag. Sir Roy was sure he'd had enough wine over lunch, but perhaps one more wouldn't hurt. He unbuckled the rug he kept behind his saddle and went over to the Earl.

"Just the two of us, my Lord? If I didn't know any better, I would think you were courting me," Sir Roy said, offering a brave smile.

Lord Aylesford pulled him into a soft kiss, and his face was filled with joy. "My dear friend, if we are to share love and affection between us, then I will have to court you. I should not wish to take shortcuts in winning your heart."

Sir Roy blushed a little. He had spent the ride thinking, trying to work out why Lord Aylesford did not just wish to have him as a friend, but as a lover as well. Sir Roy did not doubt the Earl loved him as he loved Lady Aylesford, though how he could love two people with such intensity, Sir Roy did not know. But he had come to accept that he did indeed love the Earl in return, which at least made it clear to him where he stood, and what he should do. Sir Roy decided there had to be a reason for their relationship, even as they were both good pious men, and the offer of love was not one he wanted to turn down, not after he had already suffered so much loss and grief in his life. He felt he had come too far to turn away now, and he was not sure he really wanted to, either. The Earl loved him, and he loved the Earl in return. What plan God had for them both, he did not know, but he would trust God knew what he was doing.

Sir Roy lay the rug out on the ground, and they sat down together, sharing the wine between them. Sir Roy sat as close as he dared, still not willing to make the first move. Lord Aylesford had removed his jacket and waistcoat, giving Sir Roy permission to do the same. The cool breeze in the air was a welcome relief, taking the heat from their bodies.

Sir Roy took a moment to think before he broke the silence between them. "I do not know why we have fallen for each other in this way, my Lord. There is still a part of me that feels like it is wrong, to sin in such a way, particularly after what we did this morning, abusing the Lord's blessings in such a way, but I have had precious little reason to love lately, and if love is what you offer, then I will accept it. It is time to be brave, even though others may wish to shame me for it. Our faith teaches that this love is wrong, but we are both good devout men, and I am tired of apologising for it, not if it means I cannot be with you. If God truly made us this way, He cannot shun me for how I feel, for who I love. Is that how you feel about it, my Lord?"

Lord Aylesford looked over at him. "Indeed it is, Sir Roy. We cannot claim God created all things in the world, but then qualify that by excluding all the things we do not like. I believe in a God of love above all else. Perhaps we are still sinning anyway in the eyes of ignorant men, but I think God would rather men be at peace with each other than killing each other and their families, don't you?"

Sir Roy nodded. "After what I have suffered, I would rather chase love and peace, than war and hatred."

Lord Aylesford shifted closer to him and brought him into a soft kiss. "Yes, I thought you might think that way. Our love is alright, my friend. Our feelings are real. To deny yourself this would just make you miserable. Live, my friend, and love as best you can."

Sir Roy didn't want to reply as they lay down beside each other. The wine had been set aside, and all they wanted to do then was be in each other's arms. Sir Roy shivered as he felt Lord Aylesford's strong arms around him as they kissed again, giving him a feeling of safety. He let the Earl lead, and he rolled over onto his back submissively as Lord Aylesford's hands began to wander all over his body. Sir Roy felt braver this time, and he kissed him back, allowing himself to explore the Earl's body without shame.

Sir Roy breathed in as Lord Aylesford lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. His hands moved up Sir Roy's chest, pushing his own shirt up as he exposed his skin to the air. He could barely look down as Lord Aylesford kissed every inch of his chest, distracting him as his fingers moved to his trousers. Sir Roy could see this was going to be another moment of carnal pleasure, but at that moment, he really didn't care. He pulled the Earl close and he didn't even feel ashamed as he felt their growing erections pressing against each other. Lord Aylesford lay on top of him and bit his collar bone. Sir Roy wrapped his legs around him, making sure didn't leave before he was done.

Their trousers and boots did not stay on much longer. Drinking in the pleasure at being naked with the Earl, and not even feeling guilty about being so intimate with him, Sir Roy had never felt so happy in his life. He would never have done this with Hugh, but he desired intimacy with Lord Aylesford in a way he had never desired intimacy before.

"Let me love you, Sir Roy. Let me show you how to love," Lord Aylesford murmured against his skin as he kissed his way down his chest. "Lie back and let me show you what to do."

Sir Roy could not find his voice to answer; he nodded instead, the only consent he could give. He heard Lord Aylesford whisper a spell, and before he had time to react, vines had come out of nowhere and wrapped themselves gently around his wrists and ankles, keeping him lying on his back, still and submissive. Sir Roy did not panic, though, which he prided himself on afterwards. The vines were not so tight they were painful, and he could still move if he wanted to. He trusted Lord Aylesford was not about to harm him, and waited to see what he would do. He was a skilled wizzard, of that Sir Roy was certain, though he had never conceived of using magic during sexual intercourse before. The difference between what they had done that morning, and what they were about to do now, was utterly jarring, but Sir Roy gave in to it all, trusting Lord Aylesford knew what he was doing.

Lord Aylesford straddled his hips and reached down to stroke his chest. "Just where I want you. Nice and still. You'd better settle down, Sir Roy. This is going to take a while. You have so very much to learn. What happened this morning was a time for reverence and worship. This is the time for teaching and learning, so pay attention. It will be the first of many lessons to come."

"Yes, my Lord," Sir Roy whispered meekly.

Lord Aylesford cupped a hand behind his head and brought him into a fierce kiss. Sir Roy moved into his embrace, needing every ounce of affection he was willing to give. The Earl's other hand stroked down his chest and closed around his prick, stroking him slowly. Sir Roy wanted to move, to touch him back, but the vines stopped him moving. Bowing to Lord Aylesford's will was just as pleasurable as bowing to God's will, although it was definitely more frustrating. Sir Roy offered his complete submission to Lord Aylesford, just as he offered his complete submission to God's will.

Sir Roy gazed down his body as Lord Aylesford shifted back between his legs. He could only inhale sharply as Lord Aylesford closed his mouth around his prick. Paying close attention to what he was doing, Sir Roy almost couldn't think at all as Lord Aylesford sucked and licked him. It didn't last nearly long enough before Lord Aylesford was straddling his chest, offering his own prick for Sir Roy to tend to.

"Keep it gentle, Sir Roy. Nice and slowly. Just do what I did."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sir Roy lifted his head as close as he could, and he appreciated Lord Aylesford moving closer to sit over his shoulders, allowing him to take him all into his mouth. Sir Roy tried to remember what to do as he licked and sucked the Earl's prick. Lord Aylesford reached down to help support his head, and it encouraged Sir Roy to try a little harder, now that his neck wasn't straining so much.

"Suck the head, Sir Roy. Just close your tongue around it."

Sir Roy did as he was asked, swirling his tongue around the head. He felt Lord Aylesford shiver, and Sir Roy took pleasure from that, knowing he was doing a good job. But this too didn't last nearly long enough, and soon Lord Aylesford moved away from him, back down his body. Sir Roy could see he was gathering magic again as he saw tiny licks of flame enveloping his fingers.

"Don't be afraid, Sir Roy, this isn't designed to hurt or burn. It will warm you in ways you can't even imagine yet," Lord Aylesford said before he reached a hand down around his prick again.

Sir Roy gasped as heat flooded his groin. Lord Aylesford had been right; it did not hurt or burn him, but it did warm him in a very pleasant manner. Touching him all over his body, Lord Aylesford inflicted a particular kind of torment on Sir Roy that made him shiver and arch against the restraints, frustrated and keen. 

Flame turned to electricity, which turned to icy cold water, which finally turned into feathers. Sir Roy had never encountered so many different erotic sensations before, and he was amazed at Lord Aylesford's skills, not just as a wizzard, but as a lover, too. In all his tenderness, in all his attempts to seduce Sir Roy, the baronet found himself smitten and wholly in love with him by the time Lord Aylesford was finished. There was so much pleasure and frustration, but Sir Roy never doubted the Earl's love for him, and it astounded him that he should be so beloved by him at all.

Sir Roy gazed up at Lord Aylesford, content and somewhat slightly dazed, as he mounted him. Sir Roy had been freed from the vines, and being able to touch Lord Aylesford again, to hold him close and breathe in his scent, was heavenly. Lord Aylesford kissed him as he began moving inside him. Sir Roy wrapped his legs tight around his body, making sure they weren't far apart. Every now and then, Lord Aylesford would lean down and kiss him as he thrust inside him. Their sex was hard and fast, but every move was made out of love. Every sensation flooded Sir Roy's body, and even though they were both just chasing pleasure, Sir Roy never felt like Lord Aylesford was just using him for that purpose. All through their lovemaking, the Earl had been whispering his affection to him, and Sir Roy had dared to whisper back, sharing his love and desire with the man he wanted to be with.

"Come to London with me tomorrow. I want to show you everything, Sir Roy," Lord Aylesford breathed to him as they lay beside each other, spent and exhausted.

Sir Roy turned his head to look at him. His tone surprised him. Lord Aylesford could order him to do anything he liked, but he had asked this request. His voice didn't demand obedience. It was not what Sir Roy was expecting, and he hesitated to answer him, not sure if this was a genuine request, or if he was testing him.

Lord Aylesford reached for his hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. His eyes were full of love for him, and Sir Roy dared to smile back. "Come to London, Sir Roy. Let me take you to the opera. Let me show you Westminster, the Houses of Parliament, the King's Palace, St Paul's Cathedral. Let me show you everything, Sir Roy. I want to show you so much of the world. I want to be the one who shows you all the beauty in God's creation."

Sir Roy blinked slowly. Lord Aylesford sounded wistful, almost dreamy, but he smiled broadly, warmly, and Sir Roy could not help getting caught up in his enthusiasm. He hadn't been to London before, but he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather go with than the man lying opposite him.

Sir Roy grasped the Earl's hands and returned his smile. "Take me to London, then, my Lord. I would be pleased to come with you tomorrow."

Lord Aylesford pulled him into a grateful kiss, and Sir Roy had the Earl's strong arms around him once more. It was becoming a place of great peace and sanctuary for him, allowing him to feel safe in a world that had caused him more pain than he liked. But he pulled away then as he noticed Lord Aylesford was crying, just a little bit.

"Are you alright, my Lord? Is anything wrong? Should I not have agreed to come with you?" Sir Roy asked, sounding as concerned as he dared.

Lord Aylesford smiled and shook his head. "No, Sir Roy. Nothing at all is wrong. I have been so careful with you, because I did not want you to do what I say because I outrank you. I don't want you obeying orders, not when you're with me in this manner. Love me freely, Sir Roy. Out here, where no one else can find us, we are but two men on this vast green Earth. Nothing else matters but that. I fell in love with you a long time ago, though I doubt you ever noticed it. I know I have so much power over you, and I know you feel it keenly. I know sometimes you are scared to say no, or that you keep silent when you would speak for fear of enraging me. Our ranks will come between us if we are not careful, and I don't want to lose you because of that. I don't want you loving me because you feel you ought to love me. I want you to love me because that is what your heart desires above all else. Do not do me the dishonour of loving me out of an obligation you believe you will never be able to repay. I don't want you indebted to me. My love is freely given. I can only hope you will freely return it. If you cannot, we shall both walk away this afternoon and suffer no consequence for it. I cannot force you to love me, and I could not live with myself if I did so."

Sir Roy did not know what to say. He sat up and stared off into the distance. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Certainly, he was aware he loved the Earl, but was it really something he had freely chosen to do? Did it matter if it wasn't? He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Lord Aylesford stand.

"Don't answer me now, not if you need more time to think. Answer me when you know you must, when you know you cannot keep silent any longer, and not a moment earlier. Now, come, let me show you one of the churches my grandfather built."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sir Roy thought it strange for things to be over so suddenly, but he didn't say anything. He dressed, though he didn't feel any guilt for watching Lord Aylesford dress, either. The time he'd spent with the Earl that afternoon had washed away any shame he felt for following his desires. He would tell Lord Aylesford he loved him, but not just yet. He needed to clear his head and work out what he wanted to say. He wanted to be sure he hadn't been coerced, though he doubted he had. But once he had settled his doubts and concerned, he would tell the Earl, but right then, none of that mattered.

* * *

They left the forest and rode across the fields. It wasn't a long ride, and soon they stopped at the small church in Little Packington that serviced the yeomen and tenant farmers tied to Lord Aylesford's land. Sir Roy didn't mind the rest, and he was pleased to find a small livery down the road where they could leave their horses with the groom for a while.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Sir Roy said, still not used to allowing other people to care for his horse.

Lord Aylesford reassured him as he led him from the stables. "I pay him good money to take care of our horses. Trust me, she'll be fine. Come on, I wanted to show you the church."

Sir Roy felt relatively reassured, and he was certain the man was a good groom if Lord Aylesford trusted him so much with his own horses. If he was good enough for the Earl, he was probably good enough for his own horse. Reassured, Sir Roy followed Lord Aylesford down the road back to the little church.

Sir Roy liked it immediately. It was small, and had a beautiful steeple. Made from stone and wood, it looked like it had been there for a hundred years. The bells rung inside, echoing all around the countryside. There was lovely stained glass all around the building in every window, and Sir Roy could see the Aylesford coat of arms above the entrance.

"Does this belong to your family, too, my Lord?" Sir Roy asked.

Lord Aylesford nodded. "Yes, my grandfather had it built for the farmers around here. There's another one over on the western side of the estate for the farmers over there. He built that one as well."

Sir Roy glanced over at him. "Why are you showing me this, my Lord?"

Lord Aylesford seemed to take a deep breath before replying. "It's my favourite church. I like St James well enough, but this one is my favourite. I never feel so close to God as I do in this one. I come here to find peace when I need to think."

Sir Roy watched him walk forward and enter the church. A moment later, Sir Roy followed him, and got his first glimpse of the inside. It looked more beautiful than Sir Roy had expected for what it was. It was plain, without much ornamentation, but Lord Aylesford was right. There was a divine presence in that small building that he had not felt in many other places. He came and stood beside the Earl as they faced the altar.

"The love we share is echoed in here, Sir Roy. Take courage from it. Let it fill you with love and hope. Our God is a god of love, of that I am certain. I try to emulate that as best I can. Love is what the world needs, not hatred. Not violence. I am a soldier. I have fought and killed in my time, but I can't excuse my actions. I have blood on my hands, and it weighs more heavily on my heart than our love does. You lift me up, Sir Roy, when the weight of their souls threatens to crush me. Do not become a soldier, Sir Roy. Go back to the Academy and become a wizzard. Don't taint your soul like I have," Lord Aylesford said softly.

Sir Roy did not reply, but he reached for his hand and just held it gently. Sir Roy let him go when he went to kneel at the altar in prayer; he went over and knelt beside the Earl, taking his hand in his. He felt like he'd found his moment, and the right words were waiting to be spoken.

"My rightful place is by your side, my Lord, not at the Academy. I made an oath to God when I joined the yeomanry as a watchman, and I will not break it now. I belong here with you to help share the burden. This is what my heart desires. My soul will never be tainted while there is such divine love between us," Sir Roy said, speaking with more conviction than he expected.

Sir Roy noticed Lord Aylesford relax at his words. He leant over and kissed the back of Sir Roy's hand, murmuring a thank you under his breath. Lord Aylesford's gratitude was overwhelming, and it surprised Sir Roy that he cared that much that Sir Roy loved him freely. It would be strange to get used to when his instincts told him to obey the Earl without question because of his status, particularly as Sir Roy was part of the yeomanry under his command. But right there, none of that mattered. Lord Aylesford brought an arm around his shoulder and brought him close. Sir Roy didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Sir Roy shared a bed with Lord Aylesford that night. Lying beside him in a warm, comfortable bed, Sir Roy loved the feeling of the Earl's arms around him. He'd never felt this close to anyone before in his life. Lamplight filled the room with a soft orange glow, and the fire was slowly dying down. One of the servants would be in soon to rake over the coals to keep it going. Sir Roy wasn't worried about being caught in bed with the Earl, though. Lord Aylesford reassured him no one would care.

"Thank you, my Lord, for everything you have showed me today," Sir Roy said softly.

"It is only the beginning, my dear friend. Soon, you shall see London in all her glory. We shall be there a fortnight. There is room for you at Aylesford House. His Majesty is holding a ball in seven days, and he insists you come with me to be properly introduced as the new baronet. I probably should have told you earlier, but I wasn't sure you'd agree to go. I know you are not overly fond of these things. But you will have to meet His Majesty sooner or later, and I am sure you'd rather do so with me by your side, yes?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy was not entirely comforted by his words, but perhaps it would be tolerable with the Earl with him. "If His Majesty insists on my presence, I can hardly say no. It would be an honour to go with you, my Lord. Though I hope we will have time tomorrow to stop back at the Hall. I have nothing to take with me, and I will need my best outfit if I am to be given an audience with the King."

"Don't worry, Sir Roy. I have already sent for your things. They are here waiting to be taken with us tomorrow. I will also buy you a new outfit when we get to London for the ball. You will be dressed in your finest, of that I am sure," Lord Aylesford said.

"Does that mean Castella will be stabled here while we are away? I can hardly take her back home now, not if we are to leave tomorrow. I will not need her in London, will I?" Sir Roy said.

"It is up to you, Sir Roy. There will be horses enough for the coach. We will be changing horses quite frequently to make sure we get there in good time. But I did want to take you riding in Hyde Park, so you could bring her if you wanted to, or just borrow one of mine. She will be well cared for here, if that is of any concern to you," Lord Aylesford said.

"Will you be taking any men with you on the road for protection? If not, I will ride beside you. Then I can have Castella with me. She is not trained to pull carriages, but she is designed for travel. Then I will not feel like I am neglecting my duties as a watchman," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford shook his head. "There is no need for you to do that. Two of my best men will be accompanying us. You may ride all the way to London if you wish, but I think you will find the journey much more comfortable in the coach. And don't worry about the Watch. I've given Gryffin two weeks off, just so Mr McDowell has a chance to settle in on his own. I have asked Sir Richard to watch him and make an assessment about how well he will fit into the Watch. I'm almost tempted to take you off the Watch for a month or more, because I believe in giving a man a chance, and I do not wish to pass judgement on Mr McDowell before he has even been with us a week. But we will deal with that when we get back. Right now, all you need to worry about is being my companion," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord. I will keep that in mind, then. I think I will leave Castella here, then. She will enjoy the new pastures, I think. Will Lady Aylesford also be coming with us?" Sir Roy asked, wondering how much time he would get to spend alone with Lord Aylesford.

"She will be coming, yes, with her companion, Miss Matthews. The children will be staying here with their governess. They are too young for London just yet. You will tend to me as my companion, just as Miss Matthews tends to my Lady. I hope that is agreeable, Sir Roy," Lord Aylesford said. "My Lady does not like me getting in her way when she has a ball to attend. It is easier to keep to our own quarters, and my valet is needed here, so you will have to attend to my valet's duties for me."

"Oh, yes, my Lord, that is agreeable. I should not wish to get in Lady Aylesford's way. She is your wife, after all, and I am just a baronet," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "You attended to me well this morning. You know a companion's duty well. Your father taught you admirably."

Sir Roy blushed. "My father did not teach me most of what we did this morning, my Lord, but I thank you for the compliment."

Lord Aylesford laughed. "I should hope he had not taught you most of that. I should be the one to teach you those sort of duties. But you did dress me well, and that is what I compliment you on, Sir Roy. I assume your father did teach you about being a Lord's companion. Do you know why he taught you to serve in that manner? Did he ever tell you about that?"

"He only said it was a duty we needed to learn, and that it was a great honour to serve a Peer as a Lord's companion. I do not remember him saying any more about it. I think I was too young, my Lord," Sir Roy said.

"That may be true. Then you may not be aware of the fact that he was my father's companion for five years when he was your age. They were very close friends, as I recall. I was hardly old enough to remember it, though. But he always spoke of your father very fondly, I do remember that. I have done my best to look after your family because of this. I feel I owe it to both my father and to yours, and it was because of this that I made that promise to Sir Daniel to care for you as my father had cared for Sir Frederick," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy turned to look at him. "So that's why you promised Sir Daniel that you would take care of me if he didn't return home. I had no idea my father knew your father, though. He never really talked about that. But I don't feel like I ever really knew him very well. He was away much of the time, and then he died when I was eleven. His absence is what I remember more than anything else, though that does not mean I did not love him. I remember him being a kind man, though, and I am glad enough for that."

"It is hard when your father is always away. You are not always taught everything you are meant to know. That is why I promised to finish your education. You have no one to finish it for you now, so that duty falls to me. You are probably not entirely aware of the role I am asking you to perform and how you are meant to serve me, but do not feel like this is an inadequacy. You will learn it well enough. But that is for tomorrow. For now, it is just the two of us," Lord Aylesford said. "Tell me about you and Mr McDowell, while I am thinking of it. I am not well acquainted with him or his family, and why you have fallen out. I wish to know how best to manage the two of you while you are both in the Watch."

Sir Roy sighed. "We went to school together, my Lord, at the Academy. He was a close friend, and we shared a dorm together. He was always in trouble, but his skill was such that he never managed to get expelled. His family are Dissenters, though, Catholics, and my mother did not approve of our friendship. But in spite of everything, I still liked him very much. He has a good heart, but he has not yet found his place in the world, nor the right teacher to tame him. He is always fighting with his father, Mage Jeremiah, and he always fought with our Academy teachers, too. He has a strong dislike for authority, and little discipline. Mr McDowell and I had always planned to become Apprentice wizzards together, but I inherited the title on the day of my final exam, and everything changed, then, as I am sure you are well aware. Mr McDowell has not forgiven me for joining the yeomanry instead, which he sees as a betrayal. That is how things are, my Lord. I do not know how to advise you any more than that."

"You held affection for him in your heart, didn't you?" Lord Aylesford said, keeping his voice quiet.

Sir Roy nodded, but even then, found it hard to admit. He had not been entirely sure he had ever admitted so much to Hugh. He sat up, and moved away from the Earl, ashamed to have been asked such a question. "Do not ask me to say it, my Lord. I cannot admit to such sin, not to you, my Lord. You would think me a coward, and a fool."

Lord Aylesford sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "There is not much that does not shock me, Sir Roy. I would rather know than fear you are lying to me. God knows what is in your heart, even if you do not speak it. Release your burden, Sir Roy, and allow God to deal with it."

Sir Roy knew that was true enough. He did feel terrible shame holding it in, but he still did not wish to speak it. "I cannot confess like this. It does not feel right."

Lord Aylesford kissed his cheek. "Then confess in a way that feels right to you."

Sir Roy nodded, and thought a moment. He got out of bed, and drew the drapes around the bed, hiding the Earl from view. Stripping down to nothing, he knelt beside the bed, and bowed his head in prayer. Psalm 51 was burnt into his memory, and it came to his lips as he began to make his confession.

"My Lord, I must make my confession to you. I have sinned greatly, and brought shame to your good name. Have mercy upon me, O God, after thy great goodness. According to the multitude of thy mercies do away mine offences. Wash me thoroughly from my wickedness: and cleanse me from my sin. For I acknowledge my faults, and my sin is ever before me. Against thee only have I sinned, and done this evil in thy sight, that thou mightest be justified in thy saying, and clear when thou art judged. Behold, I was shapen in wickedness, and in sin hath my mother conceived me. My beloved Lord, I must confess that I have once loved a man as man is meant to love a woman. I kept him close to my heart where Christ belongs, and I did love his body, and engage in sins of the flesh. I allowed him to touch me, my Lord, and I touched him. I beg your forgiveness for my sins, my Lord, and ask that one day I may be forgiven for such trespasses. My heart is heavy with sin and shame, and my only hope is for your absolution, my Lord. Bless me, absolve me, and wash away my sins with your blood, my Lord. Only by your mercy shall I be freed from my sins," Sir Roy prayed.

"Do you truly repent of your sins? Do you renounce what you have done and give yourself up to the Lord?" Lord Aylesford said.

"I do. I renounce the sin of sodomy. I renounce all my sins and offer myself up to the Lord God Almighty. I believe in God the Father Almighty, maker of Heaven and Earth, and in Jesus Christ, His only Son our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Ghost, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, dead, and buried. He descended into hell, and on the third day, He rose again from the dead. He ascended into heaven, and sitteth on the right hand of God the Father Almighty. From thence He shall come to judge the quick and the dead. I believe in the Holy Ghost, the holy Catholick Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting. Amen," Sir Roy said, confirming his belief in God. The words felt good to say, and he could feel himself being unburdened as he spoke.

Sir Roy felt the Earl's hand resting on his head, knowing the gesture well. He waited patiently for his absolution. He knew he would not feel free of it until he had been absolved, though he decided he would not worry about the fact Lord Aylesford was not a priest, and could not, officially, absolve him of anything. It was the ritual that mattered, as he would never dare confess these sins in Church to a priest. He did not trust that it would remain confidential.

"Lord God Almighty, you have heard the confession of your beloved child, who kneels before you in penitence. He offers up his sins to you, renouncing all that he has done, and all that he has failed to do. Grant him now your mercy, O God, and bestow your forgiveness upon him that he may be purified by your love. May this your humble servant be witness to your grace, O Lord, that he may be granted absolution in your holy name. All this I pray, O God, in your name. Amen," Lord Aylesford said, praying over Sir Roy as he knelt before him.

Sir Roy could not help crying as he recited the Lord's Prayer. He took a moment to remember the English version, and spoke each word as if it was the holiest word he had ever been granted the grace to speak. As he finished, he felt Lord Aylesford lift him to his feet, as the Earl knelt on the bed before him. Lord Aylesford had a small vial of oil in his hand, and he marked the sign of the cross on Sir Roy's forehead with his right thumb.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen," Lord Aylesford said.

"Thank you, my Lord. I am freed by your mercy," Sir Roy said softly, keeping his head bowed to the Earl.

Lord Aylesford touched his cheek and lifted his head up. "Do you feel better now, Sir Roy?"

Sir Roy nodded. "Yes, my Lord, I do."

Lord Aylesford pressed a soft kiss to his head. "In God's name, I swear it will never be spoken of again outside of this room. Now, Sir Roy, let us get some sleep before we begin our journey tomorrow. Stay by my side tonight. I promise it will not be the last time I will be with you."

Sir Roy dressed in his night clothes, and snuggled down beside him, feeling sleep bearing down on him. "Yes, my Lord. Goodnight, my Lord."

"Goodnight, Sir Roy. I wish you nothing more than the most pleasant of dreams," Lord Aylesford murmured.

Sir Roy wished the same for himself. As he closed his eyes and allowed himself to begin to drift off, he smiled, feeling loved and contented for the first time in a long time. The Earl's arms were still tight around him, and he drifted off to sleep, at peace with the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning seemed to come far too soon. Sir Roy felt he'd hardly been asleep when the servants had come to open the curtains and kindle the fire. Lord Aylesford was not yet awake, but Sir Roy didn't mind. He sat up slowly, adjusting to being awake as he watched the servants get to work around him. He hardly noticed them - the mark of good servants, though their presence was still obvious enough. His house did not have the large staff that Lord Aylesford's great house had, but he was still used to having them around. He had his own valet, though he also served as butler and groom as well.

As he sat there, he thought about what he had been told last night. Lord Aylesford meant for him to serve as his companion. Sir Roy was not entirely familiar with the role. He had heard of it, of course, but it did not seem to be something that was often talked about, and Sir Roy was not sure it was still widely practiced. As far as he could remember, it heralded from some five hundred years earlier, when knights had squires and pages to tend to them, and morphed into a bodily companion for a Peer, one of deep friendship and affection. He could never be entirely sure of much of his knowledge about what happened in great houses such as this, though. It was entirely possible he had just not been told about it.

He did like the idea of being Lord Aylesford's companion, though. Serving as his valet seemed entirely more suited to his position, and he would relish the chance to wait upon him, and touch him in ways that were socially acceptable. He would never be Lord Aylesford's official valet, though, because that was a servant's role, and Sir Roy, as a member of the landed gentry, should not be seen to be doing servants' work. It did disappoint him, though. All he wanted to do now was serve Lord Aylesford, but society would probably never allow him to do that.

Then again, perhaps it was just Lord Aylesford's way of defining their relationship in a way that was socially acceptable. He knew no one would scorn him for being Lord Aylesford's companion, though it didn't make it easy to accept. He felt he was too far down the hierarchy to serve as his companion. He felt a companion ought to be an equal, such as ladies' companions were. As a baronet, Sir Roy was not a Peer, and far from his equal.

Still, he felt it would be wrong to turn down such an offer, particularly if his own father had also served in a similar role. If it was good enough for his father, it was probably good enough for him, too, and anyway, Sir Roy felt he would enjoy having a legitimate reason to accompany Lord Aylesford. No one would notice how close they were, and it would only serve to elevate his social standing. That had to be a good thing, given he was all that was left to bring the family name some ounce of respect. His mother would finally have reason to be proud of him.

"Why God has chosen such a way to bring me good fortune, I am not sure I will ever know, nor His reasons for doing so. But if this is His will, then I shall accept it," Sir Roy murmured softly, not wishing to wake the man beside him.

He looked over at him, then, and watched him sleeping. He was not sleeping heavily, but he did lie still, eyes closed to the world. Sir Roy felt it was a great privilege to be allowed to see this kind of intimacy that was usually reserved only for Lady Aylesford. His hair was messy, and his face required a shave, but he looked so peaceful, Sir Roy could not help but fall for him. He lay back down beside him and nestled as close as he dared. After a while, Lord Aylesford brought an arm around him, bringing him close, but he did not wake. Sir Roy felt that was the safest place on Earth, and he was happy to stay there until the Earl woke. An hour later, they were both awake properly. Sir Roy had dozed off, but it had taken just a soft kiss from Lord Aylesford to wake him.

"Good morning, Sir Roy," Lord Aylesford murmured.

"Good morning, my Lord," Sir Roy replied.

Lord Aylesford yawned. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did indeed, my Lord. I am not sure I wish to leave this lovely bed, though, but I suppose we must if you are to take me to London," Sir Roy said, offering a grin.

Lord Aylesford smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Yes, we must be getting up. We must leave soon. Trust me, it will all be worth it."

Sir Roy sat up. "Do you wish me to prepare anything for you, then?"

"No, that's what the valets do. You should wash and dress. I shall meet you in the dining hall for breakfast," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

It did take some effort to get up, and even more effort to arrange a bath. He silently wished the Earl would join him again, but this was not the case. When Sir Roy felt he could not dawdle any longer, he left the bath, slightly disappointed, but got dressed as quickly as he could manage, assisted by one of the Earl's servants. He just was not used to dressing on his own, not in that sort of situation. When he was done, he asked to be taken to the dining hall, where he found Lord Aylesford, Lady Aylesford, and their three children waiting for them.

"Good morning, my Lord, and to you, my Lady," Sir Roy said as he was ushered into his place.

"Ahh, Sir Roy, you are just in time! I am sure you will enjoy what the cooks have prepared for us this morning," Lord Aylesford said.

As Sir Roy was about to reply, the food arrived, and, distracted by hunger, he turned his attention to other things. It was not necessarily that the food was better at the Earl's house than at his own, but there was a certain something about it that elevated it somewhat into the realm of food so good it could not possibly be real. Indeed, if they had not been leaving that morning, Sir Roy felt he would've eaten much more.

Sir Roy decided he quite enjoyed the company of the Earl's family. Lady Aylesford was a beautiful woman, and Sir Roy could tell she had a good strong spirit about her. She spoke her mind with great intelligence and grace, and Sir Roy felt she might be the first woman who had ever captured his heart.

The children, too, were a delight. Christopher, the oldest at seven years of age, who bore Baron of Wroxhall as a courtesy title, had a good heart, and he took admiral care of his younger siblings, Elizabeth and James, who were but five and two, respectively. They would not be coming with their parents to London, but Sir Roy did understand it would be hard to care for them in London properly. They would be better off remaining in the house, under the strict care of their governess, until their parents returned. Nevertheless, Sir Roy would miss them, even though he hardly knew them, if only for the way Lord and Lady Aylesford's faces lit up in happiness as they watched their children finishing their breakfast.

* * *

They set off just after nine. Lord Aylesford had a team of six strong coach horses pulling their coach for the first stage, and they were accompanied by four of the Earl's best soldiers. They had two drivers, one footman, and Lady Aylesford's maidservant riding with them, and together, they began their journey down to London.

The coach itself was plain, but obviously well-made. The only ornamentation was the Earl's coat of arms on the doors. Sir Roy noticed lanterns of perpetual fire all over the coach, promising to give them more than adequate light should they have to travel in the dark. Inside, it was warm and quite large enough for them all. Sir Roy hardly needed his lap rug, and wondered if the coach had been magically warmed to make the journey more comfortable. He had never thought about doing that to his own carriage, but perhaps he might try when he got back home again. It might make him use it more often than he did, because he so preferred to ride Castella everywhere.

Sir Roy had been introduced to Lady Aylesford's companion that morning; her name was Miss Eleanor Matthews, and she was the second daughter of Viscount Waverley. Miss Matthews had grown up with Lady Aylesford, and the two had been companions since they were both adults. Sir Roy liked her very much, and she liked Lady Aylesford as well. He was pleased that his companions in London would all be good people. He would enjoy himself, and he could get through the ball with the King with them by his side.

Sir Roy appreciated sitting beside the Earl as they travelled. It helped take his mind off the motion of the coach, which was not agreeing with him at all. They did make good speed, changing horses every ten miles or so. They did not linger long at the coaching inns, either, except for lunch, which they took while they stopped in Warwick. With fresh horses, they continued on, stopping at another inn in Banbury just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Will we be staying overnight, my Lord? I am already weary, and I know I will not sleep in the coach if we continue," Sir Roy said as the horses were unhitched.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "Do not worry, my friend. We will not keep travelling through the night. We are not in that much of a hurry. We have stayed here before, and I think you will like it very much, Sir Roy."

A moment later, the footman helped them out of the coach, and Sir Roy followed Lord Aylesford into the inn. It looked much nicer than Sir Roy expected. It looked like an old converted manor house, and Sir Roy guessed that it held more comfort than he had expected. He would sleep well that night, he was sure of it. The landlord came out to greet them. Sir Roy did not know him, but Lord Aylesford greeted him like an old friend.

"Mr Julian, two of your finest rooms, if you please, and the best supper your cook can manage," Lord Aylesford said with a smile.

"It is an honour to welcome you back my Lord." Mr Julian bowed and gestured them forward. "Your rooms are all ready for you. This way, my Lord. Ladies, please, this way."

They were led upstairs to two large bedrooms at one end of the building. The ladies were offered one room, and Sir Roy and Lord Aylesford the second. Sir Roy only needed to look at the bed to know it would be most comfortable. With dinner in an hour, they had time to themselves to settle in, once their luggage was brought up. Sir Roy stood back, allowing Lord Aylesford's footman to unpack and tend to his lord. It left Sir Roy feeling unnecessary, but he knew it was not his place to interfere, and instead, took a seat by the window, and waited for Lord Aylesford to address him properly.

It was not so bad, though. The Earl's footman was a fine young man, and Sir Roy did not mind at all watching him go about his business. He could tell the Earl also held affection for him, but it was not the same as the affection he felt for Sir Roy. Perhaps it was as Sir Richard said, that Lord Aylesford had many lovers, but only had love for three of them. Sir Roy did not know if Lord Aylesford had indeed slept with the footman, though he suspected he probably had at one point. The footman did seem to smile warmly at the Earl a lot in a way that Sir Roy knew meant there had been something between them at one point in time.

Sir Roy quite enjoyed watching Lord Aylesford with his footman. Lord Aylesford touched his arm softly every now and then, and occasionally caught his fingers loosely as he passed. The footman's livery was of a high quality, reflecting the Earl's colours of white and black. On his breast, he wore a badge with the Earl's arms on it. Yes, he was a very finely turned out footman, Sir Roy could see that very well. He had very lovely legs, and a fine stature, and Sir Roy allowed himself to compare him to the statues of Roman Emperors the Earl had around Packington Hall. The boy looked just like them - tall, muscular, but built for speed, but with appropriate humility and submissiveness required for anyone in service.

Lord Aylesford blessed the footman with a soft kiss before he left, and Sir Roy was not blind to the lustful way the Earl was staring after him as he closed the door behind him. Sir Roy was not sure what to do about the fact the Earl would obviously be attracted to other men as well as himself. He may even sleep with other men. He had never thought it would be something he would have to deal with, and it left him feeling jealous and confused, unsure if he was meant to be alright with it, or if he should make it clear he did not want the Earl looking at other men. He said nothing, though, and it was Lord Aylesford who spoke first once they were alone.

"You are doing that again, being silent when you know you may speak. I am not your lord and master, Sir Roy. You are here as my companion. You must stop feeling like you are so far beneath me."

Sir Roy stood, trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt. "It is not that, my Lord, but - it is not something I feel I ought to say, but I just - I wish to know about - I noticed you kissed him, and I was wondering if you - "

Sir Roy did not manage to get all the words out, and he lowered his head, ashamed he had even brought up such petty jealousies. How should it be that he was jealous of a mere footman? He did not like that he had even thought it, let alone said it.

Lord Aylesford came over and touched his shoulder, reassuring him. "You have no reason to be jealous of him, Sir Roy. I offer him kisses and he appreciates the attention, but it has never gone further than that. His playfulness is more than enough for me. You are the one I want, Sir Roy. You are my companion and lover, not him, nor my valet, nor my groom, nor any other manservant in my employ. I do not sleep with my servants. It is crass and unbecoming of a Peer, and I should not like to ruin them, because I have much more power over them than I have over you, and I should not wish to be the sort of employer who abuses his power over his staff such that they fear and loathe him. I have a responsibility towards them that I must keep. Surely you do not think me the kind of man who would sleep with his servants."

Sir Roy shook his head. "No, my Lord, I could not think of you doing it. You have much more power over me, yes, and I cannot imagine how frightening it would be to be in the position of a servant trapped by a lustful Lord. I should not like you if you did that, though what power I might have to stop you, I dare not say."

Lord Aylesford touched his cheek. "Sir Roy, please, do not lower yourself so much. You are not a servant, however low you may feel. You are my love, my companion."

Sir Roy could not help lowering his head to him, feeling ashamed. "I am sorry, my Lord. I have always been taught my place, and I am just a commoner, after all. I still do not know what it is I am meant to do as your companion. Surely I am too low in status to be your equal. Surely any son of a baron or viscount would be more appropriate."

"Come over here and stand with me. Let me explain it to you again," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy went over and stood beside him. Lord Aylesford brought him into a warm embrace and offered him a soft kiss. Holding him close, Sir Roy kept silent, waiting for the Earl to speak.

"You are not a servant. You are my companion. I expect nothing more than your company and conversation. I will have no one else, no matter what our ranks are. I told you before that you must not let that difference come between us. If you dwell on your status and my own, you will always feel insufficient. Our Lord and Saviour does not care for such differences. In His eyes, we are both equal, and I will not have you bowing your head to me, Sir Roy, not while you are serving as my companion. When I am serving as yeomanry commander, then I expect obedience, but not now while you are my companion. Do you understand?" Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord, I understand. I am sorry for taking so long to understand this. I am not used to feeling as if I am an equal to an Earl, my Lord," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "I know, Sir Roy. It is a big thing to ask of you, but all I ask is that you trust me, and love me. Everything good and true will come from there."

"Yes, my Lord. So what is it you wish me to do then, as your companion? I feel I ought to know what it is I am meant to do, or I am afraid I will end up embarrassing you. Am I to dress you? Am I to wash you? Am I to escort and serve you? Am I to guard you? Am I just to be with you? What is it I am meant to do? I am not at all sure right now," Sir Roy said.

"We will go over this in greater detail when we get to London, but I will try to explain it so you will know what is being asked of you. You are not a servant, so you are not to perform any duties that would otherwise be done by a servant. That said, I will ask you to attend to me when we bathe, and you will dress me when we prepare for the ball. My footman is not yet ready to serve as valet while we are away, and part of your role will be accompanying me when I travel. I feel like I am asking you to do too much, and you will probably be thinking that you will not be able to fulfil your duties as a watchman if you are to serve me completely as my companion. I have already voiced my preference for you to return to the Academy and begin your Apprenticeship, and I still feel that is the right choice for you, in spite of the promise you made to your father, but I do understand your desire not to break that promise. I am willing to allow you to serve as a personal guard and companion, if that will suffice for now. When I am out with the yeomanry and the Watch, so shall you be as well. It may be for the best, because it will keep you and Mr McDowell well apart from each other. I hope you do not feel I am being too cruel in this decision, but I believe this will give him the best chance to settle in without aggravating the feud between you," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy turned away at the mention of Hugh, and he pulled away from the Earl's embrace. "I still do not understand why you have allowed him to serve at all, given it was not even his decision. He cannot be compelled to serve, surely. I understood the yeomanry was voluntary."

"He is not of age yet. Until he is twenty one, his father can compel him to do whatever he wishes. I also believe his behaviour would be better if he was not so angry at you, but I am not certain that is a problem I can fix, nor will I compel you to try. I believe in second chances, Sir Roy, and if Mr McDowell still is not willing to behave as a proper gentleman should, I will expel him from the yeomanry. But I will not do so until I have given him enough of a chance to come good," Lord Aylesford said.

"So I am not to be on any more watches then? I am just to stay with you at Packington and accompany you?" Sir Roy said.

"Yes, that is what I intend for you. You will be paid a retainer, like Miss Matthews, and given board and lodgings. But we will organise all that once we are back home. For now, I just want you to enjoy London. Can you do that for me?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy nodded. "Yes, my Lord, I think I can do that."

* * *

It took another two days to reach London, by which time Sir Roy was thoroughly sick of the coach, and wished to be outside riding. He had never been particularly fond of carriages. The motion did not agree with him, but the Earl had insisted he ride in the coach with them, and unwilling to disobey, he did as he was told. He had offered a little medicine to help calm his stomach, and it did take the worst of the effects away, but he still felt uncomfortable and uneasy while the carriage was moving.

That said, Sir Roy did feel he was better off in the carriage, given the weather outside. The carriage was warm, and it did protect him from most of the bad weather they encountered for most of the second day, but that did not make Sir Roy feel any better. He missed Castella and her ambling gait. He almost wanted to send for her to be brought to London so he could ride her home again, but it might take another three days, and he felt it might be more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps next time, he would ride her to London, then she would be with him from the beginning, and he would not have to put up with feeling ill for three days.

Aylesford House was a not insignificant townhouse only a few streets away from Piccadilly. Sir Roy was expecting a small townhouse, but what he saw before him was a block of four townhouses on a small street that had all been remodelled by Lord Aylesford to make a single substantial and comfortable city home. It had been tailored to Lord Aylesford's needs, with only two bedrooms for himself and the Countess, and all their private quarters were on the third floor, including a drawing room for Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews, as well as four guest rooms, should they be needed. The second floor comprised of a dining hall and a grand ball room, for when the Earl held parties. The first floor had two more reception rooms, and another drawing room, where Lord Aylesford often hosted guests. Lord Aylesford's office was also on the first floor. It was primarily used for parliamentary business and other political functions, and it was protected with magic to keep it safe from being burgled. The cellar contained the kitchens, servants' quarters, and storage areas, and behind the house was the stables and coach house.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the house, and Sir Roy could not wait to get out, though he did remember his manners, and wait till the footman had opened the carriage door to allow them out. He stepped away from the carriage and took his first proper look at London. It was a large, dirty, expansive city, and Sir Roy felt he might never see all of it even if he gave himself a year.

Lord Aylesford brought an arm around his shoulders. "So, what do you think, Sir Roy? This is London in all her glory. Isn't she beautiful?"

Sir Roy gazed around. There was a park across the street from them, and as darkness fell, the street lamps lit one by one. The city was full of lights, and the streets were busy as carriages and people and horses moved through them. Birmingham was not this busy at this time of night, nor was it as big, nor did it have so many people.

"I am not sure just yet what I think of the place. I have never been in any city this big before," Sir Roy said.

"Don't worry, my friend, I will show you around over the next week. I think you will love it after that," Lord Aylesford said, sounding more confident than Sir Roy felt.

"I think you would very much like Hyde Park, Sir Roy. There is a beautiful rose garden there that I adore. My Lord, you should also take him to Covent Gardens," Lady Aylesford said.

"Yes, and there is a small chapel to St Anne you simply must visit. It is nowhere near as magnificent as St Paul's, but I think it is just as beautiful," Miss Matthews said.

"I think I should like to see it, Miss Matthews. I have a fondness for small chapels," Sir Roy said.

"My Lady and I often go to services there while we are in London. You would be most welcome to accompany us, Sir Roy," Miss Matthews said.

"Yes, you should come with us, Sir Roy. I think you would find it very peaceful," Lady Aylesford added.

"Well, then, I would be foolish to turn down such an offer, my Lady. I should like that very much, thank you," Sir Roy said.

They stood a moment longer to take in the street. Lord Aylesford told him where they were in relation to other great landmarks, such as the Royal Palace, Westminster House, and St Paul's Cathedral. It did not help Sir Roy situate himself in the city any better, though.

"Come on, I am sure you are more than eager to get inside and into a hot bath. It has been a long day. May I welcome you to Aylesford House, Sir Roy," Lord Aylesford said as he took him up the front steps and into the hall, gesturing him inside.

Sir Roy stopped in the hall, gazing at the rich furnishings. It was almost as grand as Packington Hall, all squashed into a much smaller space. In the middle of the hall opposite the front door was the Aylesford crest, large but not quite imposing, making it clear who owned the house. It appeared to be a wooden carving, and the three dimensional aspect to it made it seem much more substantial than it was. The crest itself comprised of a white field with a black chevron, between which were three black griffins. A gold cross sat at the apex of the chevron. The crest was supported by two proud lions, with the Earl's coronet above it. Sir Roy's family did not have a coat of arms, as far as Sir Roy was aware; he wondered what he might put on his if he ever earnt that privilege.

"You have a beautiful house here, my Lord. I did not expect it to be quite so large, but that does not remove from its elegance," Sir Roy said.

"Thank you, Sir Roy. Yes, she's not Packington Hall, but she's a good home away from home. I do much of my work here. But enough of that. I am sure we are all in need of a good rest and a good meal. Come, Sir Roy, it is time for you to tend to me. We will eat at eight," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy didn't notice the butler bowing to the Earl and leaving them alone. He was too focussed on Lord Aylesford, who had taken his hand and was now leading him across to the staircase to take him upstairs. Sir Roy felt he didn't have enough time to take in the house at all before they were in the bathing room. It was strange to think the Earl even had a separate room for the bath at all, but that was what the room was. It had a tiled floor, a large bath in the centre of the room, and it appeared it opened onto both Lord and Lady Aylesford's bedrooms, allowing them to share the bathing room.

"So, are you ready, Sir Roy? Do you think you're ready to serve me properly?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Begin. I shall be taking proper notes of how well you do for later reference, but do not think you are under any kind of test. I just want to see how well you know your duties so I can work out what else I might need to teach you," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord."

In many ways, Sir Roy was looking forward to this, and now that his love for the Earl was no longer a secret, at least to Lord Aylesford, he felt he would not feel so ashamed for tending to the Earl in such an intimate way. He would have a chance to look at the Earl's scars again, and touch them.

Sir Roy went over to the bath, and noticed it was empty. The tub had a pipe hanging over it, as if it was a well, but without water in it. There was some sort of stopper on top of the pipe, though what it did, Sir Roy did not know. "How am I to fill the bath, my Lord? Am I to carry the water up myself? I thought you said I was not to do the work of servants?"

Lord Aylesford went over to the bath where Sir Roy was standing there, looking puzzled. "Oh, I forgot you have not seen one of these before. Here, let me show you how it works."

Sir Roy watched in awe as Lord Aylesford made a gesture he did not know, pulled the stopper out, and all of a sudden, hot water began filling the bath. Lord Aylesford looked pleased with himself. Sir Roy could not imagine such a contraption.

"That is not real. Is it real, my Lord? How did you even do that? What kind of magic is this?" Sir Roy said, backing away.

"Lord Stafford told me about it. They are still very new, but one day, they will revolutionise society. All it consists of is a practical application of a perpetual flame, and a solid tank of water. It sits in the cellar, and is filled from the well. It heats up with the fire, and there are pipes that bring the water all the way up here when the spell is cast and the stopper is removed. I've got another larger system back at Packington, though I doubt you would have seen it used then. Not having to cart water to the bath has made everyone much happier, as has drinking boiled water, too. It must instil some sort of healing power in it, because there is far less sickness now amongst my staff. I can only thank God for giving us such incredible healing powers. I always feel invigorated after my baths. You should join me, so you can experience it as well," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy was not entirely sure about that. "Just teach me how to cast it, my Lord, so I can do it next time. If I am to be responsible for bathing you, I should know how to work your strange water system."

Lord Aylesford showed him the gesture. He cupped his left hand, and shaped his right into the gesture normally used to invoke sacred fire. The gesture for fire was pointed down into the cup, as if the fire was being taken in by the water. Sir Roy understood those gestures well enough, and copied him.

"The spell is _Ignigenae Aquae_. It is called fireborn water. To begin filling the bath, you cast the spell, and remove the stopper. The tank contains just enough water to fill the bath to the right level, so you don't need to stop it, though if you ever did need to do so, all you would need to do is put the stopper in and clap twice to stop the flow. I hope you have enough initiations to perform the spell, because if you don't, I'll have to initiate you into Flame and Water myself, just to make sure you can cast the spell properly," Lord Aylesford said. He stopped the water then, and reached down to open a small duct in the bottom of the tub, where the water began to flow back out again. "It's going to go back down into the tank, and once the bath has emptied, I want you to try to start it yourself, now that you know how it's done."

"Yes, my Lord. I'll do my best," Sir Roy said.

In a moment, the bath was empty, and the duct was closed in preparation for the water to flow in again. Sir Roy took a moment to call on Flame and Water, hoping he had enough power to cast the spell. He did not want to seem so incompetent he could not cast what seemed like a simple enough spell. That said, he had never been particularly good at Flame magic, so perhaps this was not to be his day. Flame magic was the hardest to control, and it never seemed to obey him.

"When you are ready, Sir Roy, fill the bath," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy nodded in acknowledgement. He took a moment longer to draw in Flame to his right hand, and Water to his left. They always felt strange when invoked together. Forming the correct gestures, he brought his hands together in the way Lord Aylesford had showed him and recited the spell.

"Ignigenae Aquae," Sir Roy said in his most commanding voice, before he removed the stopper.

But nothing happened. The water did not flow. The magic dissipated from his presence, and Sir Roy tried not to look too disappointed.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I do not think I can cast that spell. Flame just does not like me, my Lord," Sir Roy said.

"Its respect is hardest to win out of all the first four elementals, that is true. You should be high enough to cast, though. You did do your final initiations, didn't you, before you did your final exams?" Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord, I did. I could not have done my final exams until I had undergone those rites to begin with. This spell isn't so advanced, is it?" Sir Roy said.

"It shouldn't be. I have taught it to my valet, who has less magical education than you. All he needed was a couple of Flame initiations, and he was fine. I do not know why it will not work for you. Perhaps I will tutor you some more and see why you can't cast it. For now, I will fill the bath until you can learn to cast the spell properly," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sir Roy looked on as Lord Aylesford cast the spell effortlessly, making the hot water begin to flow again. He did not like disappointing the Earl, but he just did not have a knack for Flame magic. Perhaps he would never learn it, and he would always fail to cast the spell, no matter how many initiations he had.

"Sir Roy, do remember you are not done yet. I have filled the bath, but you still have to undress me and wash me," Lord Aylesford said, interrupting Sir Roy's thoughts.

Sir Roy did not waste any more words, and turned his mind to his duty. Removing each item of clothing and setting it aside, Sir Roy concentrated on that, rather than the fact the Earl would be naked soon enough. He stood back when he was done, and watched Lord Aylesford step into the water. He turned his eyes away, not wishing to watch him.

"Come and join me, Sir Roy. Only my valet stands aside as I wash, and you are not my valet," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy glanced at him. "Oh, no, my Lord. I would not dare interfere."

"You are not my servant, Sir Roy. Please stop behaving like one. It is not for you to bow to me. Now, come and enjoy the water, my friend," Lord Aylesford said, offering a kind smile.

After a moment of hesitation, Sir Roy decided it would be best to go along with this. Besides, he did want to see how good the water was. He undressed and left his clothes beside the Earl's before he slowly got in beside the Earl. The bath was large enough to hold them both, though Sir Roy was sure he would not have minded if it was so small he would have had to be close to Lord Aylesford out of necessity.

Lord Aylesford brought an arm around his shoulders and brought him close. He pressed a kiss to his temple, and Sir Roy braved a smile.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I am still not used to this. I cannot get used to being your equal even though I am subservient to you. You say I am not, but I am. I will never be your equal, my Lord, no matter how much I love you. I will always be below you, but you seem to think I hate it that way. I assure you I like serving. I serve you as I serve God. I am only a commoner, and you are a Peer who is close to the King. What right do I have to call myself your equal?" Sir Roy said.

"Do not think of us as Earl and baronet right now. Leave those ranks behind with our clothes. There is nothing now between us, and here, we are true to each other. You are Roy and I am Charles, and there is nothing else between us but our love for each other, and for our Lord and Saviour. The water strips away all those barriers between us. In God we are equal. Can you accept that, Roy?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy shivered. Lord Aylesford was using his name again, just like Hugh did, and offered his own Christian name in return. Sir Roy did not think he had any right to that kind of intimacy with him. And yet, it had the right effect. Stripping each other down to those simple names, devoid of rank or title, Sir Roy thought he really felt it at last. Being beside the Earl, there was a soft presence between them now that spoke of equals, rather than master and servant.

"I still feel like a child next to you. I am a cub and you are a lion, and I should stay away because you will eat me if I am not careful. I cannot defend myself against you. I have nothing left to fight with. You are a teacher, a father, a warrior, a wizzard. You are everything I am not. I still do not understand how we are equals, but I will accept it if that is what you want from me. I do not think you will ever rid me of the feeling that I am beneath you. I will always be below you. All I ask is that you let me serve you. Do not treat me as an equal because that is not what I am. But let me serve you. That I can do. That I can deal with. This I cannot understand, because I do not believe it is right for me to claim that," Sir Roy said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Perhaps I am asking too much of you, then. I did not think this would be so hard for you to understand, but perhaps it is just not in your nature to be the way I wish you to be. I think your father was like this, as well. I have a memory of him taking on some of the valet's duties from time to time, particularly when they were away together. Perhaps the difference in our ranks is just too much for you to bear. I hope it is not insurmountable, though. I still love you, Sir Roy. I love you as a man loves a woman, as much as I love Lady Aylesford, as fiercely as Christ loves the Church. I will always feel that way about you. I hope you can find enough freedom to love me in return. I am afraid you may end up too overwhelmed by the difference between us, and find yourself unable to offer yourself to me as I know you wish to do. Perhaps we ought to serve each other. Perhaps tomorrow, I will tend to you as you have tended to me. Perhaps that will help to show you that I feel you are a worthy equal of mine," Lord Aylesford said.

"Shall I wash you, then, my Lord?" Sir Roy ventured.

"I would not dare stop you, Sir Roy. If it pleases you to serve me, then I should not wish to deny you that pleasure," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy bowed his head. "Thank you, my Lord."

Taking a cloth and soap in hand, Sir Roy began washing him. It was a beautiful pleasure indeed, as he took his time washing every inch of his body. He enjoyed being able to be so close to his naked form, and he took note of all the scars he could see. A few on Lord Aylesford's back were still a little tender, and it took nothing more than the Earl's whispered command for Sir Roy to apply just a little pressure on them with his finger as he washed them. Giving the Earl pleasure felt good, and Sir Roy liked that it didn't feel so one-sided.

Every action was done with care and gentleness. Sir Roy did not dare try to be intimate with him at such a time, though he did be as intimate as he dared. If he stroked his prick, just a little bit, well, he was only taking care that it was clean. That he could feel it harden, just a little bit, under his touch, was a pleasant surprise. That the Earl was enjoying what he was doing gave him a little more confidence.

The unexpected surprise came when Sir Roy was done. Lord Aylesford took the cloth from him and silently began washing him in return. Sir Roy had never been cared for in this way, not even by Hugh, and it startled him. Lord Aylesford touched him as gently as he'd touched the Earl. Lord Aylesford kissed him everywhere, murmuring words against his wet skin.

Lord Aylesford even managed to tame his hair with a few whispered spells. Sir Roy was amazed to see it behaving as Lord Aylesford poured water over his head to wash his hair. Sir Roy begged to be taught how to cast those spells to ensure he would be presentable. Lord Aylesford said he would not need them, as the spells only needed to be performed once to make the hair controllable. Sir Roy still felt he would braid it tightly and magically bind it togther before he went to the ball, though, just to make sure he would look his best for the King.

It did not end there, however. Lord Aylesford led him from the bath and into his bedroom. Leading him by the hand, Sir Roy had a fair idea of what was going to happen next, though he dared not say anything in case he guessed wrong. All he managed to focus on was Lord Aylesford's smile as he asked him to come close with his hands, touching his hips gently, begging him to come near as his fingertips gently pressed into his skin. Sir Roy found himself mirroring him. A finger softly traced a scar that angrily crossed the Earl's right hip bone; Sir Roy imagined a lucky blade had caught him by surprise. It made him shiver.

"Would you let me take you to bed, Sir Roy? I want to spend the night with you by my side. I will provide a separate room for you if you ask it, but just tonight, please, stay with me," Lord Aylesford said, his voice soft and unassuming.

Lord Aylesford's words caught Sir Roy off-guard, and he glanced up, not sure how to answer. "My Lord, I promised I would always stay by your side. If you wish to share your bed with me, I will not refuse you. I cannot think of any greater honour you could bestow on me."

Lord Aylesford leant in and kissed him, soft and lingering. "I am so glad you are with me, Sir Roy."

Sir Roy did not particularly understand why the Earl felt that way about him, but there were far worse things for any Earl to think about him, so he kissed him back, giving in to his desires. He had decided not to think about whether they were sinning. It did no good to turn his back on love, and if Lord Aylesford did not think it wrong, either, and still could be a pious Christian, then Sir Roy saw no reason not to adopt a similar position.

Lord Aylesford held him more tightly then, bringing him into his strong arms. Sir Roy breathed in, allowing that sense of calm to come over him. He rested his head against his chest, holding him back. To Sir Roy, it was the safest place in the world, and he never wanted to leave.

"My Lord, I will always be by your side. Always. I do not wish to be anywhere but here," Sir Roy murmured. "I just hope you will not die on me like everyone else I love."

"We all die, Sir Roy. That is an unavoidable fact of life. Not even magic can stop death. But I hope we will be together for many years. I would not wish to cause you more grief than you already carry with you," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy pushed away from him a little, blinking away the tears caught in his eyelashes. "No, my Lord. Please, do not talk of death, not now. I am sorry I brought it up. I would rather love you. I have seen enough death already. Love is what I want now."

"Then let me love you, Sir Roy. Come to bed with me. You will always be mine as long as I live," Lord Aylesford said, reaching for him.

Sir Roy smiled and nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I will always be yours."

Lord Aylesford brought him close again, and invited him into bed with him. Sir Roy was reminded of that first encounter in the bath house, when they had first made love, as Lord Aylesford held him close, their bodies moving together slowly and beautifully. The tenderness Lord Aylesford was showing towards Sir Roy was more than he could really comprehend. If he had needed any more proof of Lord Aylesford's love for him, that moment was it. Losing himself in the pleasure Lord Aylesford was giving him, Sir Roy offered himself completely. Sir Roy felt completely at peace with himself, able to enjoy the desires he'd been born with without any guilt at all.


	8. Chapter 8

The next three days seemed to pass by in a blur. Sir Roy spent most of it with Lord Aylesford, taking in all the sights of London. He also gladly accompanied Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews every evening to the small chapel they had told him about for the service before dinner. It was just as the ladies had promised, and Sir Roy was utterly taken with it. They made for good conversation, and Sir Roy liked their company. They appreciated his presence, too, as London was not always a safe place. Sir Roy took his duty seriously, and guarded his ladies as best he could, making sure they came to no trouble.

Sir Roy had been fitted for a new suit to wear to the ball, and it took a lot of strength not to baulk at the fact Lord Aylesford insisted on buying him such a luxurious one that Sir Roy would not have dared spend so much on. Sir Roy felt it suited an Earl more than a baronet, and he did not want to appear overdressed for his position in front of the King. Lord Aylesford reassured him it would be alright, though, and Sir Roy hoped he was right.

They had ridden through Hyde Park every morning. Sir Roy was riding one of Lord Aylesford's horses, rather than Castella, but the beauty of the park more than made up for that disappointment. Lord Aylesford showed him every part of it, and Sir Roy found it a highly pleasant and beautiful place. He wished Birmingham had something equally as beautiful to ride in. Perhaps he should see if it would be possible to build something similar, though of course nowhere near as grand, because he would not wish to outshine His Majesty's park.

The day of the ball appeared sooner than Sir Roy expected. There seemed to be so much to do in such a short amount of time. All of his time was spent with Lord Aylesford, making sure he was ready, before he dared turn his attention to himself. He still did not know why he had been invited, but he would not refuse the King, so he would attend the ball, and see what happened. Perhaps it would not be so bad, after all. He would have Lord Aylesford with him.

Sir Roy did enjoy the afternoon they spent together. Once he had dressed Lord Aylesford, Lord Aylesford returned the gesture, and made sure he was washed and dressed properly. Having the Earl dress him felt like a wonderful privilege, and he appreciated the fact that Lord Aylesford was not below offering such service to him. Lord Aylesford spent the time explaining how he should behave, and what to expect, as Sir Roy had never been to Court before. Sir Roy appreciated it, as it helped settle his nerves.

With Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews, Sir Roy and Lord Aylesford took the carriage for the short drive to the palace, arriving a little after six o'clock. Sir Roy was awed by it before he had even got inside. It was magnificently large and extravagant, and Sir Roy felt immediately that he was in the house of the King. They were escorted through to the ballroom, where a good crowd had already gathered.

Sir Roy barely heard them all being formally announced as he took in the ballroom. The chandeliers were the grandest he had ever seen, and there were fine paintings and other artworks all over the room. The floor was made of the finest Italian stone, and the walls were gilded and moulded exquisitely. The ceiling, too, was painted in an elegantly magnificent way, with plaster mouldings of angels and other beings all over the place. At the windows hung plush curtains made of a rich, red velvet, with gold embroidery, bound with thick gilded rope. Sir Roy had never seen such luxury in all his life, and he had not a thought in his head as he slowly took in everything around him.

"I cannot believe I am even here, my Lord. What right do I have to be in a place like this?" Sir Roy murmured.

"You are here at His Majesty's pleasure. I believe he also wished to see you, though I do not know when that will be. Just try to enjoy yourself, Sir Roy. You will need to get used to it. I get invited to many balls here, and you will be accompanying me to them all," Lord Aylesford said.

They were offered glasses of wine, then, and Sir Roy felt he needed it, though he did his best not to gulp it down in one go. He was not really used to drinking it, and did not wish to indulge too much, as he did not wish to embarrass himself. As he gazed around at the crowd, he recognised a few faces in the crowd, but most were unknown to him. Sir Roy assumed they were all nobles from other counties that he had never had a chance to meet socially. He still did his best to memorise who they all were when Lord Aylesford began introducing them by name, pointing out who was who.

Halfway through his second glass of wine, another servant approached them. Sir Roy did not believe what he said.

"His Majesty requests an audience with Sir Roy Wood, 7th Baronet of Castle Bromwich Hall. Will you follow me please, sir?"

Lord Aylesford smiled and squeezed Sir Roy's shoulder. "Go on, go and greet His Majesty. I'll be waiting here for you when you return."

"Yes, my Lord. I will be back soon," Sir Roy said, gathering all the courage he had left.

* * *

Sir Roy was led out to a small but appropriately grandiose drawing room some distance from the ballroom. His Majesty King Charles the Third was in attendance, though he appeared to be alone. He turned to see Sir Roy ushered in and smiled warmly.

"Ahh, you have arrived, Sir Roy. Please, do come in. I wanted a word with you," King Charles said.

Nervously looking around as he was left alone and the door closed, Sir Roy stepped forward a little and bowed as deeply as he could.

"Your Majesty, I am humbled to be in your presence, Sire," Sir Roy said, offering appropriate deference.

King Charles approached him and touched his shoulder. "Do not stand on protocol now. There is no need. This is an informal meeting."

Confused by his words, Sir Roy looked up at him. He had a kind face, and soft red hair. He was dressed in his royal finery, and there was a small coronet on his head, but he did not seem to be as imperious as Sir Roy feared. Instead, his smile diffused any tension between them. Without the formality of the throne room, and the multitude of attendants, it was easier to relax around him. Sir Roy liked him, and he respected his piety. This was the man who had, after all, given perpetual fire to the masses, and radically changed how even the poorest amongst them lived. Sir Roy held him in great respect for that. Nervously, Sir Roy straightened, wondering what he wished to talk about. He watched as the King went to pour him a glass of brandy.

"I am sorry we have to meet in such grievous circumstances. I offer my sincere condolences to you, and to Lady Elysia. You are far too young to have suffered so much loss. Your family have always been steadfast and loyal, and I expect you will be, too. I am glad you are here. I have long wished to meet you," King Charles said, offering him a glass.

Sir Roy took it, knowing he needed it. It was the best brandy he had ever tasted, though of course it would be, if it was good enough for His Majesty to drink. "Thank you, Sire. It is an honour to be invited into your presence. I do not feel ready for any of this, but I do not have the luxury of time anymore. I have succeeded my father and brothers, and I am all that is left. You have my sword, should you ever need it, Sire."

King Charles smiled and touched his cheek. "You are a good and honourable man, Sir Roy. I am glad to welcome you to court." He brought an arm around Sir Roy's shoulder and they walked over to the window. "Now, Sir Roy, I have something I wish to ask of you. I wish to honour you for the service your family have given. Would you accept admittance to the Order of the Garter? I have six vacancies to fill, and both Lord Aylesford and Lord Capill recommended you. I feel it is the least you deserve. Your family have given their lives in defence of the Crown, and I know there is nothing I can offer that will repay that debt, but I hope this might be some small compensation."

Sir Roy did not know what to say to such an offer. To be knighted would be honour enough, but knighted into the highest order seemed too much. Sir Roy did not think it was the sort of thing one ought to turn down, though, not if one was as ardent a Royalist as Sir Roy was. He finished his drink in a bid to steady his nerves again and set the glass aside, trying to take in what the King had just said to him.

"If you wish to honour me in such a way, Sire, I would be happy to accept it. I cannot begin to thank you for considering me for such an honour. It is not befitting such a man as I," Sir Roy said.

"Sir Frederick, and two of your brothers served in the Household Cavalry. I knew them well. They were excellent soldiers. I know it cannot bring your family back, but I still wish to recognise you for your service," King Charles said.

Sir Roy bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you for your kind words, Sire. I will be forever grateful for bestowing such an honour upon me, Sire."

King Charles smiled. "I ask for nothing more than your loyalty, Sir Roy. I will deal with all the required arrangements, and organise for you to be granted arms. They will be borne high in St George's, Sir Roy, when you are installed next April, so think well on what you should like. Now, I suggest you return to the ball. I am so glad you came, Sir Roy. It has been a pleasure to meet you at last. I wish you every success."

Sir Roy bowed deeply again. "I thank you, Sire. God bless you, Sire."

"May He watch over you too, Sir Roy," King Charles said.

* * *

Sir Roy was in something of a daze when he found his way back to Lord Aylesford. The Earl was talking to another man, one Sir Roy recognised as a Marquis Lord Aylesford had pointed out before. Lord Aylesford smiled and brought Sir Roy in as he introduced him.

"My Lord Montagu, may I introduce Sir Roy Wood. Sir Roy, may I introduce Lord Montagu. I believe you are related to Lord Warwick, is that correct?" Lord Aylesford said.

"A few generations back, yes. But we are not close. It is no loss, though. I do not mind that he has the castle. I would rather not have to maintain it, and spend my time and money elsewhere," Lord Montagu said. "I have not seen you here before, Sir Roy. Is this your first time at Court?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have very recently succeeded to the baronetcy, though I fear it has cost me far too much. This is my first time here as the seventh baronet, and it is all a little overwhelming," Sir Roy said, being as honest as he dared.

"You remember the late Sir Frederick, do you not, Lord Montagu? This is his youngest son, Sir Roy," Lord Aylesford said.

Lord Montagu smiled broadly at Sir Roy and shook his hand warmly. "Ahh, I am honoured to meet any son of Sir Frederick. He was a good man. It was a shame to have lost him so young. He served well, and with honour."

"I did not know he was so well regarded, my Lord. I did not see much of him," Sir Roy said.

Lord Montagu rested a hand on Sir Roy's shoulder. "Such is the life of a soldier, Sir Roy. He was a brave man. Any regiment would be proud to count him amongst their members. Fought and drank like a lion, but there was no one I would rather have with my men than Sir Frederick. Powerful wizzard, too. He'd just about earnt himself a Grand Magus degree by the time he'd died. Magnificent man, and a tragic loss for the country."

"I am sorry I did not know him better, then. He sounds like he was a fine man indeed," Sir Roy said.

"One of the best. Now, I hope you will excuse me, Lord Aylesford, I must go and talk Lord Coventry out of pushing those ridiculous tax reforms I told you about last week. They will only infuriate the American colonists further, which will hardly keep them at peace with us. He is asking for war, mark my words, my Lord. It was an honour to meet you, Sir Roy. Perhaps I will call on you one day. I think you deserve to know more about your father. Until then, live like a lion, my boy. Live like a lion," Lord Montagu said.

"I will do my best, my Lord. I bid you goodbye, then," Sir Roy said.

"I do hope Lord Coventry does not cause you any distress. If you cannot get through to him, tell him I will come round and change his mind for him," Lord Aylesford said cheerfully.

Lord Montagu laughed. "I hope it does not come to that, my Lord!"

Lord Aylesford smiled as he watched him go. Sir Roy braved a smile, as well. He had quite liked the Marqis, and the offer of further conversation pleased Sir Roy immensely. He was keen to learn more about his father.

"So, how did you go with His Majesty?" Lord Aylesford asked.

"He wishes to knight me, my Lord. Into the Garter. I still do not believe the offer was even made, but perhaps it will feel more real in time. I cannot understand why I would be given such an honour. I do not think I have done anything to deserve it. But if it is His Majesty's wishes, then I can but only accept them, and thank God for my good fortune. If the King is pleased with me, then I am happy," Sir Roy said.

"I did wonder if he was going to offer you that tonight. I am sorry if it seemed like such a surprise, but I promised I would not tell you about it until His Majesty had made the offer. I would not mention it to anyone else tonight, though. It is for the King to make those announcements, not you. It is a genuine privilege to be knighted into the Order, and admittance is at the King's discretion. If he wishes to offer you one of the twenty four places, I would think he was very well pleased with you indeed," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, I do know it is an immense privilege to even be considered for such an honour. I am to be granted arms, too. I had not expected that. I have much to think about now, until I am installed next year," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford took his arm. "I will be happy to offer any assistance that you require. Come, there is someone else I wish you to meet while we are here..."

* * *

Sir Roy was quietly pleased when they were called in for the banquet. He had been introduced to several Peers, and Sir Roy was not sure he remembered all their titles. Sir Roy was not entirely sure of the correct protocol for royal banquets, though Lord Aylesford did his best to reassure him he could encounter nothing strange. Indeed, Lord Aylesford had spent the afternoon before they had come to the Palace that evening going over everything that would happen, so that Sir Roy felt more prepared for the night's events. It didn't make him any less nervous though, as they were announced, along with Lady Aylesford and her companion, by the Royal Herald.

"Presenting the Right Honourable, the Earl of Aylesford, the Right Honourable, the Countess of Aylesford, Sir Roy Wood, Baronet of Castle Bromwich Hall, Warwickshire, and Miss Eleanor Matthews, daughter of Viscount Waverley."

Sir Roy looked around nervously as they entered the hall, knowing everyone was looking at him. He distracted himself by taking note of the banqueting hall, which was had a ceiling as high as a cathedral, and contained ornate chandeliers, tapestries, and other ancient items. The room was set up with four long tables at a right angle to the royal table at the far end of the room, which sat upon a raised platform, and bore rich red tablecloths bearing the royal arms.

Lord and Lady Aylesford entered together, and Sir Roy and Miss Matthews behind them, as they were escorted to their seats. Sir Roy took her arm as they walked; he had discovered he quite liked escorting the ladies, and he was pleased he had found at least two women he enjoyed spending time with. It made him feel less nervous about marriage, should he spend the time to find a woman whose company he enjoyed. A marriage like Lord Aylesford's would be ideal, and he smiled a little as he watched them walking in front of them. The affection between them was obvious, and Sir Roy was still surprised it was so genuine, and not just feigned love to keep up appearances. Lady Aylesford smiled warmly at her husband, and Lord Aylesford had an arm around her waist, holding her close.

Sir Roy did not know where they would be sitting, nor where he felt he ought to be sitting, but they ended up being seated in one of the middle tables not far from the royal table. He was seated beside Lord Aylesford; Lady Aylesford and her companion were seated on the other side of him. There were other guests seated around them, and Sir Roy didn't particularly know who they were. The tables were filling up fast, though. Once everyone had been seated, the Royal Family would enter, and after that, the feast would begin.

"Sir Roy, allow me to introduce an old friend of my father. This is Lord Hereford and his lovely wife. Lord Hereford, may I introduce Sir Roy Wood, son of Sir Frederick," Lord Aylesford said, introducing the couple before them.

Sir Roy acknowledged them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord, and you, my Lady."

"You're Sir Frederick's boy, then? Yes, you do look like him, don't you? Terrible loss for everyone involved. Aylesford's father grieved for weeks when he heard the news. Sent him to his grave, did it not?" Lord Hereford said.

"It might well have done. I am not sure of everything that happened. I was away at the Academy," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy turned to Lord Aylesford. "What did your father look like, my Lord? I have a memory of my father's funeral, of a man I did not know who did grieve more for him than anyone else did. I remember him leaving a red rose on his coffin."

"I was not permitted to go to the funeral, but what you remember correlates with what my mother told me of it a few years ago. I told you before that they were very close. I am not surprised my father grieved so much," Lord Aylesford said.

"Everyone I have talked to tonight has said what a great man my father was. I wish I had known him better than I did," Sir Roy said.

The conversation moved on as more guests were seated. Sir Roy did not try to remember who they all were when he was introduced to them, though he did try to pay attention when the Herald announced them to see if he might remember them that way. He did recognise some of his teachers from the Academy as they came in. Lord Albion and his wife were in attendance, as were Lord Capill, and Lord Stafford. He did not see Lord Warwick, but he was not sure if he would. He had heard the Earl was a Dissenter, but Sir Roy was not entirely sure about that, given what Lord Aylesford had told him about their rivalry. If Lord Warwick so desperately wanted Lord Aylesford's role as Lord Lieutenant of the county, he could hardly be that firmly against the King. Lord Warwick did eventually turn up with his wife, though they were seated at the other end of the hall, and Sir Roy felt that said enough for him to know how the King felt about him.

As they waited for everyone to be seated, more wine was passed around, as well as plates of small pastries. Sir Roy turned down another glass of wine. He was beginning to feel the effects of the two glasses he had had earlier, and decided against any more. He did not wish to end up like Hugh by drinking so much he was an embarrassment. He did quite like the pastries, though. He had never seen such food before, and the chance to try it was eagerly accepted.

The sound of the trumpets and the entry of a small group of the King's Guard signalled that everyone had been seated, and the Royal Family was about to enter. Sir Roy joined everyone by standing up and facing the centre aisle, and waiting in the silence as the King and Queen, the Prince of Wales, and his wife, were formally announced, and then escorted through to the royal table at the end of the hall. They were led in by Sir Dominic Dymoke, the King's Champion, his sword drawn in case anyone was daft enough to challenge the King's authority in the middle of a banquet. Lord Darling, said to be the King's closest confidante, came in behind the Prince. Sir Dominic offered the traditional challenge, though no one took him up on the offer, before he raised a toast to the King and Queen.

Sir Roy noticed how different the King looked. He was dressed a little more formally, though not as if he were holding court, though the coronet remained the same. Sitting in what looked like a throne, even though it was not one, made the King sit differently. He still smiled warmly, and he was greeted with great affection, but Sir Roy felt this was His Majesty in a slightly more formal role than the King he had met earlier in the evening. Sir Roy would still protect him if he had to, though.

The King led them in prayer before the banquet began, and Sir Roy was surprised to hear him praying in Latin. Surely that was a Catholic thing to do, to reject the vernacular in favour of a language most could not understand. But Sir Roy said nothing. If His Majesty wished to pray in Latin, particularly amongst the Peers who were in attendance that night, then Sir Roy felt he could do just that. Once grace was spoken, everyone took their seats, and the King proclaimed the banquet should begin.

The hall became quite noisy after that. Food was brought out - more food than Sir Roy had ever seen in one place before, and everyone began talking. Sir Roy could barely follow conversation around him, though he did do his best. It was quiet enough to hear Lord Aylesford, and Lord Hereford opposite him, but anything else was lost to him. The food was enough of a distraction, anyway, and he concentrated on that, rather than on trying to talk to anyone.

* * *

By eleven, the dancing had begun in the adjacent ball room. Sir Roy had never much liked this part of social occasions, and did not consider himself to be much of a dancer, but he did his best, and danced as much as he felt he was obliged to dance. He was not aware of who he had been dancing with, for the most part. The ladies had been lovely enough, but he just could not bring himself to be more open with them. He knew his mother would probably be disappointed he did not try harder to find a wife at such an event, but Sir Roy had other things on his mind.

It was not the dancing that bothered him the most, though. Once he had decided he had danced enough, he had returned to Lord Aylesford's side just as Lord Warwick decided it was the time to talk to Lord Aylesford himself. Sir Roy was not prepared for the way Lord Warwick approached them, and Sir Roy suspected he had drunk too much wine. He had not seen the Earl behaving in such an uncivilised manner before.

"I hear Montagu has been telling tales about me. What say you, Aylesford? Has he been cursing my good name in the ear of the King?" Lord Warwick said.

"I can assure you, my Lord, that nothing of the sort has happened. Lord Montagu is his own master, though, and I believe your quarrel is better directed at him. I would not curse you to the King; you seem quite able to do that yourself. You are asking for a fight in the middle of His Majesty's ball. I would not wish to attract the attention of Sir Dymoke, whom I am quite sure would be pleased to escort you from the Palace," Lord Aylesford said, a little too cheerfully for Sir Roy's liking.

Lord Warwick spat at his feet. "I do not care for your attitude, Aylesford. I am not asking for a fight, though if that is what you want, then I will gladly accept the challenge. You trample on my honour, my Lord, and I am tired of it. Let us settle this properly as gentlemen and peers, and then I will prove I am an honourable man."

"I trample on nothing of yours, my Lord Warwick. You are too young and foolish if you think you can best me in a fight. I would not consider it worth the trouble," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy had backed off, not wishing to get involved, but Lord Warwick saw him then and grasped his coat, bringing him close. "You have taken the best wizzard from our Academy, my Lord, and I will have him back if I must steal him from you myself. He belongs with us, not with you and your toy soldiers."

That was what set Lord Aylesford off, and he landed a solid punch upon Lord Warwick's jaw, sending him flying backwards. Sir Roy broke free, and took his leave, not wanting to wait around in case Lord Warwick wished to fight over him some more.

* * *

Sir Roy did not look back as he left the ballroom and found his way to a small courtyard garden nearby. He had never seen Lord Warwick acting like he had just then, and it frightened him. He had only taken a few lectures with him back at the Academy, as he mostly taught about Flame magic, which Sir Roy did not at all like. Taking a moment to settle his nerves, he took a seat on a bench by a small pond, and wished he was back home.

The evening had been quite overwhelming for him, as most social events tended to be, and he was exhausted. He did not feel like he belonged at court, and wondered if he could avoid it for the rest of his life. Too much had happened, from the King wishing to knight him into the Order of the Garter, to the feast, the dancing, and then Lord Warwick threatening to steal him back from Lord Aylesford. He was quite shaken indeed, and he spent a moment in prayer, hoping it would calm him. When he looked up, he found Lord Stafford waiting for him. Sir Roy got to his feet, unsure what he wanted.

"Do you need me, my Lord?" Sir Roy said. "Lord Warwick is not going to steal me, is he?"

Lord Stafford brushed him off. "Warwick is drunk and melancholy. Leave him be. He is not in his right mind. I am sure he did not mean what he said, though. I am sorry that you were brought into their argument. It has been going on for years, though quite why, I cannot say. You are not hurt, are you?"

Sir Roy shook his head. "No, my Lord, I am fine. I am just shaken, and tired, and I wish to be home in my bed. Social events exhaust me, my Lord. I am so overwhelmed by everything tonight."

"Yes, Aylesford said you might be feeling that way. He said I was to take you home if you asked it. He has some matters to deal with, not including his quarrel with Warwick, and he may be some time. Are you staying at Aylesford House?" Lord Stafford said.

"Yes, I am. I am staying with Lord and Lady Aylesford while I am in London," Sir Roy said.

"Then let us leave. It is late, and I should like to get to bed myself. My carriage is waiting, should you wish to accompany me," Lord Stafford said.

"I think I should like that very much, my Lord. Thank you," Sir Roy said.

With a smile, Lord Stafford brought an arm around his shoulder and led him back through the Palace to where his carriage was waiting. It was smaller than Lord Aylesford's, but just as nice, and Sir Roy was grateful it would not be a long ride. He really did not like carriages. It was not long before they had arrived at Aylesford House, and Sir Roy happily left the carriage.

"Would you like to come in for a while, Lord Stafford? I would appreciate your company until Lord Aylesford arrives," Sir Roy said.

It did not take Lord Stafford long to agree. "Certainly, it would be good to catch up with my favourite student."

Sir Roy was pleased. He was not sure he wanted to be alone. Lady Aylesford and her companion were still at the ball, as far as Sir Roy was aware, and he would appreciate having someone with him while Lord Aylesford and the ladies returned. Sending the carriage around to their stables at the back to keep them out of sight while they waited, Sir Roy brought Lord Stafford in, and they made their way through to Sir Roy's favourite drawing room. Sir Roy called it the forest room.

The room contained a large fire that was warming the room quite well. The walls were a dark green, with intricate patterns on the wallpaper that looked like vines and leaves. Combined with the wooden furniture and floor, Sir Roy just thought it looked like a forest. It brought back a few fleeting memories of that afternoon he'd spent with Lord Aylesford in the woods, but he pushed it away. He might save reminiscing about that for when Lord Aylesford returned. After fixing them both a glass of brandy, they took their seats by the fire, and Sir Roy drank in the calm quiet. His mind was finally able to relax now that it was away from the ball and all was quiet.

"I see you have your Apprentice ring. Congratulations," Lord Stafford said as he glanced over at him.

"Sir Richard gave it to me. Lord Albion insisted I have it. Apparently I am still technically enrolled at the Academy, though I did not realise it until Sir Richard told me. Both Lord Aylesford and Sir Richard want me to serve my Apprenticeship under their tuition, though I have had barely any time to talk to either of them about it yet," Sir Roy said.

"I'd teach you if you asked. Warwick is right that you are a huge loss to the Academy. I'm sure any of your teachers would be willing to teach you if you asked. Sir Richard said he'd been teaching you some new magic, too, from the second four. I take it he has done your first initiations into the second four?" Lord Stafford said.

Sir Roy nodded. "Electricity and Mineral, I've done those two. He wanted to wait before he did the second two, Animal and Vegetable. He said they were trickier, and he was not sure he was the right wizzard to do them for me," Sir Roy said.

"Oh, he usually gets me to do those ones. I'm surprised he hasn't asked yet. I'm happy to do them whenever you're ready for them. They are intense, but I find they are easier to handle. I usually do Animal first, and then Vegetable, because it's a better lead in. I always add in a meditation for Animal, because I find it helps you connect to it better. It has many faces, and you work best with it once you find the one that resonates best with you. It's a long process, though, so don't ask me to do it tonight. I'm sure you're too tired to go through another two elemental initiations right now," Lord Stafford said.

"I am tired, yes. I would rather wait til we were back home, and I have had a chance to see what Lord Aylesford wishes for me," Sir Roy said. He turned to Lord Stafford then. "Is it true that you worship idols? I heard such strange rumours around the Academy before I left. They say you came back from your travels worshipping false gods. You keep a mirror in a box and worship it as if it were a god."

"It would be hard to explain it to you, since you were not there. Even I cannot believe it some days, because I met real gods over there that we have no conception of here in Britain. I do keep a mirror in the shrine, but it is not a god. It is a sacred object. The god who claimed me is reflected in it. It is similar to a sacred relic, such as you would find in some Christian churches, if that concept is easier for you to grasp," Lord Stafford said.

"Oh, yes, that makes sense, though I am still uneasy about your worship of false gods. You were Christian, weren't you?" Sir Roy said.

"Yes, I was, but while I was in Japan, I saw another face of God, and it spoke to me in such a way that I could not refuse it. If my experiences had been unique, and never heard of by other Japanese, I might have thought it the Devil's work, but I saw the face of another God, one that many others have also seen. I could not disbelieve then. I doubt you will ever really understand what I experienced unless you ever experience it for yourself, though," Lord Stafford said.

"It did feel incredibly profound when Lord Aylesford showed me another face of God I had never known before, but that is as close as I can get, I think, to what you are talking about. I cannot imagine what you have experienced, not at all," Sir Roy said.

"Few have been as far as I have across Europe and Asia. It is a long, arduous journey, and I would not recommend it if you are not absolutely committed to going there. I had to learn their languages and customs, and many had not ever seen a while person before. It took me a whole year before I could convince a dragon master to teach me his secrets, once I had proved I was willing to learn, and that I was respectful of their language and culture. But I am so glad I went. It has changed my life, Sir Roy, and for the better," Lord Stafford said.

"Do they have dragons over there? Are they like ours?" Sir Roy asked, intrigued.

"I went in search of dragons, Sir Roy, and I found them. I was lucky enough to meet one. They are gentle creatures over there, benevolent spirits that bring good luck. They are very different to ours. They belong to Water. Ours belong to Flame. The two are mutually incompatible," Lord Stafford said. He paused a moment and looked at him. "Are you really interested in this? Most people just dismiss me as an idolater and leave me alone."

Sir Roy turned to look at him, eager to hear more. "Oh, I am interested, my Lord. I always loved your lectures at the Academy. I have not travelled very much, my Lord, and I love hearing about other places in the world I have yet to see. Please, tell me more about how they cast magic. I assume they have magic over there? I often wonder if other parts of the world have magic, and whether it is the same as ours. I can never be sure, but I think about it a lot."

Lord Stafford gazed at the fire a moment. "They cast magic in a very different way in Japan. I spent the most time there, once I had travelled through China. I did not fully understand their system of magic until I had learnt their language. They have a special set of written characters that are used for magical purposes, and combined with magic inks and papers, and the right kinds of rituals, the magic is cast. They always burn their spells to cast the magic. It is peculiarly effective, though, once you see how it works..."

* * *

It was another hour before Lord and Lady Aylesford, and Miss Matthews, arrived home from the Palace. Sir Roy didn't notice until Lord Aylesford entered the drawing room. Sir Roy had spent the time listening to Lord Stafford talking about Japanese magic, and had quite lost track of the time. Sir Roy and Lord Stafford got to their feet as Lord Aylesford came over to them.

"I see you've been keeping some good company tonight, Sir Roy. I thank you for keeping him company, Lord Stafford. Lord Warwick has been dealt with, for now," Lord Aylesford said. "Shall I call for your carriage, Lord Stafford? There is a spare room here should you not wish to travel home so late."

Lord Stafford politely declined the offer. "No, I will take the carriage. I have spells enough to keep me safe, and I live not far from here. It is no trouble. I have enjoyed Sir Roy's company tonight, and I may call on you one last time before I leave London, if that is acceptable."

"You are always welcome in my house, Lord Stafford. I thank you again. Come, I must discuss something with you a moment before you leave. Sir Roy, please wait for me upstairs. I will be with you shortly," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy bowed his head to them. "Yes, my Lord. Goodnight, Lord Stafford."

* * *

Not wishing to intrude further, Sir Roy took his leave and went back to Lord Aylesford's room to wait for him. He wondered what they were talking about. He didn't think on it long, though. He had too much on his mind, again, and decided to pray instead. He needed to quieten his mind, otherwise he would not be able to sleep.

He took a moment to undress from his formal attire and dress in something much more comfortable, knowing he would be in bed soon. With the fire going, and a pair of lamps lit, he took out his rosary and climbed into bed. It was another habit he had picked up from Hugh, and he had found the act of praying the rosary helped to calm him when nothing else did. Getting comfortable, he held the beads in his right hand, and began to pray, allowing the events of the night to dissipate.

Sir Roy could not remember how many people he had met that night. Lord Aylesford seemed intent to introduce him to just about everyone, and soon, Sir Roy lost track of who was who. He knew it was important to do, though, and everyone he met had a kind word for him, and echoed Lord Montagu's sentiments that his father, Sir Frederick, was a brave warrior, and a good man. Sir Roy wondered how he had come to know so little about his own father, and wondered why his mother had not told him anything about him.

He had other thoughts in his head, too, and, unbidden, he thought of the first time he had seen Hugh praying a rosary, and after that, the first time he had seen Hugh winding the beads around his hard prick and stroking himself with them. At the time, Sir Roy had felt it sacrilegious to do so, but Hugh had calmed him, and suggested he should just try it before he condemned it, and Sir Roy sat there beside him, trousers around his ankles, as Hugh wrapped the beads around his hard prick and ran them up and down his length. They were tight enough to feel a little restrictive, and the way they rolled over his hot skin felt wonderful. Hugh had knelt on the floor between his legs and, with the beads wrapped around Sir Roy's prick, Hugh stroked him until he had come hard into his now-bare chest.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," Hugh had murmured as he licked a little of Sir Roy's seed off his fingers. "It has been ... a few hours since my last confession, and I have sinned so badly, Father." Hugh moved up and leant over Sir Roy as he lay back on the bed. "I have touched myself intimately, and desecrated the rosary. I have lain with another man, and tasted his seed. I have kissed him, and have allowed him into my heart."

Sir Roy had quite forgotten about what had happened that afternoon, and the image of Hugh being so filthily religious was threatening to arouse him. Sir Roy remembered he had whispered some sort of absolution, though the exact words were lost to him, and then he had licked Hugh's chest, tasting himself as he cleaned him up. Sir Roy could barely believe he had been so bold once upon a time, but they had been but thirteen back then, and Sir Roy did not know how badly he was sinning, or if he did, he did not care. He had been but a child, and felt they were just playing, getting to know their changing bodies as they began to grow into men.

It was only now, when he could look back on those times with less shame and judgement, that he could evaluate those times differently. All the nights when they had comforted each other in bed, or when they had sent the servants away as they washed themselves and touched each other. They never had sex in the way Sir Roy had sex with Lord Aylesford; there had been no penetration, but they had touched each other's pricks, and held each other close, and Sir Roy reminded himself that, once upon a time, he had loved Hugh very much, in the same sort of way he loved Lord Aylesford. But love was different when they were both children, and it did not mean anything anymore.

Lord Aylesford chose that moment to interrupt his, well, what had been prayers about five minutes earlier. He lay on the bed beside him, gazing up at him, though he had not changed yet.

"I do love how beautiful you look when you pray," Lord Aylesford said softly.

Sir Roy turned to look at him. "Hu-Mr McDowell used to think so, too."

"Are you using a rosary? I did not know you had become Catholic in my brief absence," Lord Aylesford said.

"Mr McDowell taught me how to pray with it. It calms my mind, and I needed calming after the ball tonight," Sir Roy said. "Are you alright, my Lord? I did not mean to cause any trouble between you and Lord Warwick tonight."

Lord Aylesford brushed him off. "It was not your fault. Like I said, we have been sworn enemies for years. You just happened to get in the way. But do not worry, he has been dealt with, and you are safe with me now."

Sir Roy offered him a shy smile. "I did rather like the way you hit him, my Lord."

Lord Aylesford smiled. "It was a good hit, wasn't it? He is not old enough to trouble me much further. Last I saw him, he was trying to challenge me to a duel as the King's Guard dragged him down to the dungeons to sober up. I think His Majesty wishes to remind him how perilous his position is. But I will not end the night talking about him. I would rather talk about you."

"About me, my Lord?" Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford shifted up and pressed a hand above Sir Roy's groin. "You have been thinking unnatural thoughts again, I can tell. What have you been thinking about?"

Sir Roy swallowed, both aroused and ashamed. "Oh, I should not wish to tell you. They are not pleasant. Just - sinful things I did when I was young."

"Make your confession to me, my love, and I will absolve you," Lord Aylesford murmured against his neck. "He used his beads, didn't he? I have heard stories about those confession booths. Tell me, what did he do? Did he touch you with them?"

Sir Roy swallowed. He was not sure he had the voice to express what he'd done. He didn't stop Lord Aylesford taking the rosary from him, and he almost willed the Earl to use them as Hugh had done. Knowing how aroused he was, he leant over and whispered to the Earl what Hugh had done with the beads. The Earl took him in his arms, and as they pressed close to each other, Lord Aylesford wrapped the beads around Sir Roy's hard prick, and began slowly stroking him. It jolted Sir Roy with pleasure and pain, and he had to concentrate as he whispered to the Earl, who murmured back against his neck, and the vibrations of his voice sent shivers down his spine.

Sir Roy felt he would have been happy enough if the Earl had finished him off with that, but just as he was so aroused he felt he was about to burst, the Earl lay him down on his back and straddled his hips as he undressed. Sir Roy could barely imagine what the Earl had in mind, particularly not once he was naked, and the Earl began rubbing Sir Roy's prick with oil.

"I think it is time you had me, my love. This will be easiest on you, since you have never done this before, and I would not like you to hurt yourself. I want you to feel how wonderful it is to be inside your lover, and fill him with pleasure," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy almost went to protest, not feeling like it was appropriate for him to take the Earl as if he were a woman, as he did not necessarily feel manly enough to dominate the Earl in such a way. But the position they were in made it feel better. Sir Roy would still be underneath the Earl, and he would still be giving him pleasure, but he could still believe the Earl was taking charge. He stopped thinking at all as Lord Aylesford finished slicking them up, and slowly lowered himself down onto Sir Roy's prick. Sir Roy gasped, and then noticed Lord Aylesford had wrapped the rosary around his own cock, and was stroking himself slowly with them as he got comfortable.

Sir Roy was not sure what he was expecting it to feel like. The Earl sat tight around him, and muscles squeezed hard against him. The oil reduced the friction between them as the Earl slowly moved on him. Sir Roy instinctively moved with him, keeping pace with his slow movements. Lord Aylesford was softly chanting Latin prayers, and occasionally, he reached down and leant against Sir Roy's chest, moving on him a little faster. Sir Roy leant up to kiss him, loving how flustered and happy he looked as he took his pleasure from him.

There was a murmured command for Sir Roy to wait, to hold off his own pleasure until after Lord Aylesford had come. Sir Roy did his best. He tried to hold back as he watched Lord Aylesford fisting his prick fast, the beads pressing into his erection, as he finally spilled his seed onto Sir Roy's chest. Sir Roy was not sure how he managed to keep himself from coming. It was perhaps only due to Lord Aylesford moving off him and switching their positions, so that Sir Roy was now on top of the Earl. Lord Aylesford carefully wrapped the beads back around Sir Roy's prick, and asked him to give himself pleasure.

Gazing down at Lord Aylesford spurred him on. Lord Aylesford lay there, covered in Sir Roy's seed, looking blissfully content. He held Sir Roy's hips gently as Sir Roy began stroking himself, giving in to the pleasure of the beads as they wrapped around his prick. He didn't last long, and gasped as he came hard. He kept stroking as he rode out his orgasm, making sure as much of his seed was expelled as possible. He thought the Earl looked wonderfully filthy, lying there beneath him. He took some pride in the fact that he had reduced this proud man to this, to have him gazing up at him, eyes filled with love, as he began to lick his seed from his chest.

Sir Roy brought him up, and they sat together, taking their time as they cleaned each other up, tasting each other greedily. Sir Roy could never have imagined he would come to enjoy this, but he loved tasting Lord Aylesford like this. He held his head against his chest as he licked slowly around his nipples. It was a good way to come down, and they eventually ended up lying in bed together in each other's arms, warm and happy. It did not take long for him to fall asleep in Lord Aylesford's arms.

* * *

Once the ball was out of the way, Lord Aylesford took Sir Roy aside the next day to begin his tuition as to his duties as a Lord's companion. Sir Roy already knew a retainer would be paid to him, which did make him feel a little better about it, even if it did feel like work, but as a baronet, Sir Roy was not part of the nobility, and he was not as averse to paid work as those above him sometimes were. He felt it was his way of contributing to his family's wealth, and make money of his own.

The duties of a Lord's companion were somewhat familiar to Sir Roy, in an abstract sort of way. He had been told about them when he was a child, but his father had died before he could finish tutoring him in what those duties were. Sir Roy knew how to dress a Lord, but was not at all familiar with the rest of his duties. When Lord Aylesford had told him he intended to employ him as his companion, Sir Roy had not felt like he really knew what he was doing. Lord Aylesford had reassured Sir Roy that he would teach him all he needed to know, though it still left Sir Roy worrying that he would be no good.

They were in one of Lord Aylesford's private rooms. It was a plush room, like all the others, though it was sparsely furnished. It joined Lord Aylesford's bedroom from the other side. There was a long sofa by the window, two arm chairs by the fire, a fine but small round dining table with four chairs, and a selection of bookcases against parts of the walls, all of them stacked high with books and manuscripts. Lord Aylesford sat him down at the table before he went to take a book from the shelf nearest the fireplace. He took the seat next to Sir Roy's and opened the book in front of them.

"What is it you wish to show me, my Lord?" Sir Roy asked.

"This is my father's diary. I discovered it some years ago in his desk drawer. Since he retired to the country, he has not stayed here again, and I suppose he left it here, either by purpose, or by accident. I am showing you this because there are pages here where he talks about Sir Frederick. I thought you might be curious to read about their relationship," Lord Aylesford said as he turned to the page he wanted.

Sir Roy took the book, and began reading where the Earl had indicated. Lord Aylesford's father had a careful, tight script, each letter perfectly formed. The entry itself was from 1739, and talked about what appeared to be quite an ordinary day.

"Sir Frederick served him before he succeeded to the baronetcy four years later. Was that why Sir Frederick left your father's service, so he could take care of his own affairs?" Sir Roy said.

"I believe so. There is an entry much later on where my father talks about it. I think my father had to order him to leave; Sir Frederick did not want to be disloyal and leave him," Lord Aylesford said.

"Would you ever do that, my Lord? Would you ever order me to leave you?" Sir Roy asked, a little nervous at the thought that he might one day be sent away.

Lord Aylesford smiled reassuringly. "Only if it would endanger your life if you were to stay. But, no, my love, I will not ask you to leave. I would rather have you by my side."

"So what is it I am meant to do, my Lord? I know I am not your valet, and I am not meant to do servants' work, but I am still unclear as to my duties. You said you would teach me about them today," Sir Roy said.

"Mostly, I only ask for your company. I am just asking you to spend time with me. It is not so necessary for you to chaperone me, but I do draw comfort in having a friend with me when I am away from home. You will be coming with me to London while Parliament is sitting, and we will be attending balls and other society events together. I should also have you keep an eye on my ladies, and you may be asked to escort them if they require it, particularly if I am not able to accompany them myself. I could ask for you to take on my first valet's duties while I am travelling, but I fear I would probably offend my footman if I did, and you did see how good he is at his work," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy allowed himself a slight smile, and he sighed, a little wistfully. "I did see that, my Lord. He is very - very talented, my Lord. I would not wish for you to get rid of him. If only I could afford such a man..."

"He is a fine young man, and when he is ready, he will become one of my valets. He has expressed a desire to serve in that role, and I will not refuse him once he is properly trained. I probably ought to keep one of them here. I do have five of them now. A valet is not just a personal attendant, Sir Roy. They also do much of the administrative work to keep the estate in order. Packington is just so large, and I need all of them to help keep the place running, as well as tend to my personal care," Lord Aylesford said.

"You would not be suggesting you would dare sell some of your land, my Lord. All of those farmers you would render homeless," Sir Roy said, catching the teasing hint in the Earl's voice.

"My late father would not forgive me if I dared to enclose the land. He told me so in a very terse letter he sent me a decade ago before he died. I had no plans to do that at the time, but his letter did confirm what I already felt was the right course of action," Lord Aylesford said.

"I still find it strange you would not do so. It seems every other Lord in the entire country has done so, and profited handsomely from it," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford offered a wry smile. "I am not those other Lords. It is not a very Christian thing to do, to throw poor farmers off the land that sustains them. It is their main source of food and income, and I ask for very little in return for it. What good would it do if I charged them exorbitant rents? They have nothing left to give me, and I would not take food from them that would otherwise keep them alive. I will not punish people who have nothing. Christ taught us to care for the poor, and that is what I do. I do not feel it is right for me to profess to be a pious Christian and refuse to live by Christ's teachings. God knows when men are lying in His name. I will not be one of them."

"If I could be as good a Christian as you, my Lord, I feel I could die at peace with myself," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford reached over and took his hand gently. "You already are, my love."

"You still just ask for my company, my Lord, and nothing more? I feel you secretly wish me to be your valet, so we can be close, and I have an excuse to see you naked, but I know you will probably never allow me to serve you formally in that role. I am a baronet, and even though I am not a Peer, I am still of high enough status that I should not be doing servants' work. But I wish you would reconsider. Serving you brings me great joy, my Lord. Is there no way in which I could serve you at all?" Sir Roy said.

"You may serve me in any way you wish, my love. You are my companion, my friend, my lover. I would not deny you your heart's desire. Give me some time to reorganise my household, and I may be able to allow you to serve - informally - as my valet while we are here together. Please be aware it is not just a matter of status, but also a matter of respect for my current staff. But that is a matter for later. I cannot do much about it while we are here, and I would rather spend time with you than worry about the household. We will have plenty of time alone, if that is what you are worried about. I am not surrounded by servants all the time," Lord Aylesford said.

"Oh, I know, my Lord. I just worry that I will not be able to serve you as I wish to, because it will not be allowed. I would not wish to offend your staff, as they have been nothing but kind and accommodating to me, and I could only wish to have staff like that who cared so much about their service. No, I will leave it in your hands, my Lord, and hope there may be a chance to serve you, at least for a while. It is something I wish to do for you, my Lord, and it brings me pleasure. It is all I ask of you. I need nothing else but the chance to serve you," Sir Roy said.

"Like I said, I will have to see what can be arranged. Believe me, if it were possible for you to be employed as my valet, I would not hesitate to do so, but it is not that simple, and I must be respectful of my staff, and of your position. But do not worry, I will find something for you to do," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy took some comfort in that, though he doubted he would ever get his wish to serve him as he really wanted to. He knew it was not his place to take on those duties, and he would have to make do with what he was allowed to do, and hopefully make up for it in the privacy of the Earl's bedroom, which he felt was probably the only place he might ever get the chance to do what he wished to do.

* * *

Two days later, Lady Aylesford came to find Sir Roy, where he was reading in the first floor drawing room. Sir Roy had not spent any time with her alone and unchaperoned, and was surprised she did not have Miss Matthews with her for once. He got to his feet and bowed as she entered.

"Sir Roy, may we talk alone for a moment?" Lady Aylesford said.

"Certainly, my Lady. What is it you wished to discuss?" Sir Roy said.

Lady Aylesford approached him, and took a seat beside him on the lounge. Sir Roy felt a little uncomfortable being so close to her while she was unaccompanied, but he had spent enough time with her to know she could handle herself well enough. Sir Roy just felt it improper.

"My Lord says you are to be his new companion, and as such, I wish to make sure you are suitable," Lady Aylesford said.

Sir Roy hid his fear at the thought that he would be sent away if Lady Aylesford did not approve of him. "Yes, my Lady, that is only proper. I would not wish to offend you."

She smiled warmly and touched his arm. Sir Roy did not pull away, though he felt he ought to. "Do not fear me, Sir Roy. I have come to like you very much during the short time we have spent together here in London. You are good and loyal, and Miss Matthews and I have appreciated your company while we have been out together. I think you will be good for my husband. He loves you very much."

Sir Roy could not help blushing a little and lowering his head respectfully. "I have enjoyed your company too, my Lady. I love your husband very much, but I should not wish to take him away from you."

"Yes, he did say you still did not understand our relationship. Do not think you are taking him from me. We have always had a certain understanding in our marriage that we needed one other to make our hearts soar. I have Miss Matthews, whom I have loved since I was a girl, and now my Lord has given his heart to you. You are as meek as he said you were."

"I know my place, my Lady. I should not wish to intrude," Sir Roy said.

Lady Aylesford touched his cheek affectionately. "You have had too much grief and not enough love in your life. And you are too uncomfortable around women, but I will assist you with that. You are not ready for marriage, not when you are so shy of a woman you are acquainted with. You should know how to court a woman and how to be a good husband to her once you are married. My companion and I will make sure you make a good marriage, do not worry about that, Sir Roy."

"Yes, my Lady," was all Sir Roy could think of to say in reply.

She kissed his cheek chastely and excused herself, saying she had matters to discuss with Lord Aylesford. Sir Roy merely sat there in a daze, unsure why this family was so keen to take him in.

* * *

Their last day in London was spent at St Paul's Cathedral. While they had been to the opera, to the parks and gardens around the city, to museums and exhibitions and other parties in the days after the ball, Lord Aylesford insisted on keeping the visit to St Paul's till last, and it did not disappoint. Sir Roy could not comprehend the size of it, and it took his breath away as they walked down the centre aisle into the church.

"You truly feel humbled in a place like this," Lord Aylesford said softly.

"How any material place could so completely show the glory of God..." Sir Roy said. He could not help whispering, not wishing to disturb the peace in the great cathedral.

"I ought to have brought you here during a service. It is even more incredible to see it so full," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy could not help touching the crucifix around his neck, hidden beneath his clothes. It was heating up, just gently, reminding him of the Earl's love for him. "Are there sacred waters here, my Lord?"

Lord Aylesford nodded. "I'll show you the spring, if you like."

"Yes, please, my Lord. I should like to see it before I leave," Sir Roy said.

"This way. It's in a small chapel at the back," Lord Aylesford said, showing the way.

They walked slowly, giving Sir Roy time to take in the whole building. Lord Aylesford told him the story of the spring while they walked, though Sir Roy was not particularly paying attention. All he heard was that a leper had been cured by the waters here at what seemed to Sir Roy to have been the dawn of time, and it had been a sacred site ever since. It was not the only sacred spring Sir Roy knew of, but he had never visited one before.

The spring was not openly accessible. Lord Aylesford called for the Dean, and upon showing him his seal, and his Garter Star, they were allowed down into the basement to see the spring. Sir Roy was expecting a spring set into some dark, damp cave, lit up by torches, and that was pretty much what they found, buried down beneath St Paul's.

"I am guessing you blessed my - gift in these waters," Sir Roy said, attempting to be discrete.

"I did, yes. I am sure you are aware of its magical properties, but I blessed it last. It was consecrated and bathed in the waters," Lord Aylesford said.

"I am tempted to wish you away for a while, just so, well," Sir Roy said, refusing to say any more.

"Oh, there will be time enough for that. I did not make it intending for it never to be used," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy reached for his hand, and they stayed there a moment. "Are we allowed to - I mean, I'd just like to try something. With the spring."

"One cupful of water is all we're allowed. Please do not threaten my privileges by abusing that limit. Very few are allowed in here alone, and the Garter Knights are most of them," Lord Aylesford said. "You'll be allowed in here too, once you are installed."

Sir Roy had not quite registered how much privilege he would have after he was knighted. "I only need a little, and one of your scars, my Lord."

Lord Aylesford raised an eyebrow. "Are you considering doing one of our rituals down here, Sir Roy?"

"Oh, no. I - I would not do such an act in such a sacred place," Sir Roy said.

"I already have a bottle of my own back at Packington. If I had known you wished to cure my scars, I might have brought the water out. I thought you liked my scars, anyway. Why would you wish to cure them?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy shook his head. "No, my Lord, it is not that. I just wished to bless them. It can be used just for blessing, is that right, my Lord?"

"It can, yes, to guard against sickness. Which scar do you wish to bless? I was going to bless us both, to consecrate our relationship. I have Lady Aylesford's approval to take you on officially as my companion," Lord Aylesford said.

"Öh, well, I would not wish to stop you doing that. We can - I will tend to your scars when we are at Packington," Sir Roy said.

"I should think so, too. I know what you are like with my scars. I am not sure I would trust you in a place like this. But come over to the spring, so I can bless you," Lord Aylesford said. "Just do what I do when you are blessing me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Aylesford led him over to the spring, and bade him kneel beside it. Gently bending his head over the water, he scooped the water up in his hand and poured it over Sir Roy's head.

"In the name of Saint Paul, I wash away your sins, and all the seeds of illness," Lord Aylesford said.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sanctus. Amen," Sir Roy murmured, feeling the water washing over him.

Lord Aylesford repeated the action. "In the name of God the Father, I name you as my companion. May He bless our relationship, and let love blossom between us."

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sanctus. Amen."

Sir Roy felt a calming sensation in his chest as he heard Lord Aylesford name him as his companion before God. The crucifix around his neck was warming again, and he held it in his hands as Lord Aylesford poured water over his head another two times, naming Sir Roy as his companion to both Christ and the Holy Spirit to ask for their blessings up on the union. He kissed the crucifix, and removed it from around his neck. Dipping it into the water, he whispered one more prayer upon it.

Sir Roy felt it was humbling to see Lord Aylesford kneeling before the spring, but since the ball, Sir Roy had come to appreciate the sight of Lord Aylesford humbling himself before God and submitting to His will. It reminded him that they were both equal in the eyes of God. Their ranks meant nothing. Kneeling down beside Lord Aylesford, he cupped the water from the spring in his hands and poured it over the Earl's head, repeating the words he had said over him.

Lord Aylesford crossed himself as he sat up afterwards, and they both gazed up towards the heavens as Sir Roy took his hand. The silence of the cave was broken by the soft sound of the water, and it trickled and splashed gently into the spring before them. Lamp light reflected off the surface of the water, and it made dancing patterns of light all over the walls. Sir Roy thought they looked like spirits.

"I have one last thing to give you, Sir Roy," Lord Aylesford said as he took a small silver ring out of his coat pocket.

Sir Roy turned to look at it. "What is it, my Lord?"

"It is the companion's ring. It has been tradition in our family for as long as anyone can remember. There are two rings, one for the Lady's companion, and one for the Lord's companion. Every companion has worn one for as long as they served, and since you are to be my new companion, it is now yours to wear," Lord Aylesford said.

After dipping the ring in the sacred waters of the spring, the Earl took Sir Roy's left hand and put the ring on him. It was a small band, with the Aylesford arms on it and Latin inscribed around the band itself.

Sir Roy smiled as he looked at it. "It's beautiful, my Lord."

"Your father would've worn it too, when he was my father's companion," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy felt a shiver trail down his spine. He had found his father in London, and he wondered again why his mother had never told him anything much about him after he'd died. Was she so ashamed of what he had done? Sir Roy did not think Sir Frederick had done anything shameful, not if all the stories he had heard at the ball were anything to go on. He seemed to have been a good man, and a brave soldier. Sir Roy could not think of anything he had been told that would bring shame on their family. Perhaps he would ask his mother when he got back home.

"I wish I had known him better, my Lord. I wish my mother had told me more about him. But I like the fact I am following my father, in my own way. I might not be a soldier, but I think I acquired my magical skills from him instead, and I am here serving you as he did for your father. If my mother finds anything in this to object to, then that is her problem. I should not really care anymore," Sir Roy said.

"It is hard to understand someone you feel you barely know. But she may have her own reasons for not telling you about Sir Frederick. It may be too painful for her to remember him, and how he was away from her for so long. You hated the fact that your father and brothers were away all the time, and perhaps she did not like it, either," Lord Aylesford said.

"Perhaps that is the reason. Maybe I will ask her when I am home. I think we ought to talk about this properly, because I worry about what else she has not told me," Sir Roy said.

"I think that is a wise idea, my friend. Now, shall we finish here? I have other wondrous things to show you before we must leave tomorrow," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Aylesford turned to him and touched his cheek. "You do not have to address me so formally when we are alone. I am not your Lord, just your companion, as you are mine."

Sir Roy instinctly wanted to repeat what he had just said, but caught himself before he spoke. "How should I address you, then?"

"I am Charles, and you are Roy. That is all we are when we are alone together," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy was still uncomfortable referring to the Earl by his Christian name, but if it was what he wanted, then that is what he would do. Perhaps he would get used to it in time. "If that is what you wish, Charles, then that is what I will use when we are alone."

Lord Aylesford kissed him chastely, and murmured a thank you. Sir Roy did not understand what he had done to be thanked, but accepted it nonetheless. After one last kiss that lingered a little longer, they stood, made one final prayer before the spring, and left the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Being back in Birmingham again after a fortnight in London took a lot of readjustment. London was constantly busy, and filled with people. It was noisy, and bright, and quite filthy. Sir Roy did like it, but he did long for the relative quiet of Birmingham by the time they were due to leave. The three day journey home did not make his longing any less intense, and it was only when they finally arrived back at Packington Hall that Sir Roy finally felt like he was home.

It was a strange feeling, associating Packington with home. Castella had been happy enough while he'd been away, and Sir Roy was pleased by her condition when he went down to see her. Lord Aylesford had a fine groom indeed, and Sir Roy was confident Castella would be content to make Packington her new home. She had missed Sir Roy, of course, and he wasted no time in taking her out for a ride as soon as he could. He had missed her smooth ambling gait after riding other horses all the time they were in London.

It did not particularly sink in that Sir Roy was going to be living with Lord Aylesford until it happened. Sir Roy had known it would happen, as being the Earl's companion, he would naturally be living at Packington with him, but it still came as a surprise. He had not been to see his mother yet, as he had everything he needed at Packington, but the time came for Sir Roy to move in formally and take up his place as the Lord's companion to the Earl. It meant he would have to go back to Castle Bromwich Hall to pack his things, as he did not wish to have to come back for something important.

With three one horse carts and several servants borrowed from the Earl, he rode Castella down to the Hall one morning. The black mourning flags were still flying, Sir Roy noticed, as he rode in the front gate. It would be strange to leave the place. He had never particularly felt like it was home, but it was his estate now. It all belonged to him. He smiled at the thought as he rode up to the porch and dismounted.

The Hall still looked the same as he went inside. Making his intentions known to their butler, he sent the Earl's servants off with him to begin packing. Sir Roy decided to go find his mother. It was time they had talked properly. Lady Elysia was in the conservatory. Sir Roy took a moment to calm himself before he approached her.

"My Lady, I am back from London," Sir Roy said as he took a seat beside her.

"I did not know you had gone anywhere," Lady Elysia said, her voice full of scorn.

"Lord Aylesford took me to London, where I attended a royal ball at the Palace. I was granted an audience with His Majesty, and he expressed his sorrow at hearing of Sir Daniel's death. He sends his most heartfelt condolences. I am not sure if I am permitted to tell you what else we talked about, though. It was an informal meeting. He does wish to honour our family for their service, though," Sir Roy said.

"He should not have taken their lives to begin with." She looked over at Sir Roy. "I see Aylesford's charm is still as powerful as ever. Sir Frederick loved that ring more than he loved me."

Sir Roy self-consciously hid the companion's ring from view, not keen to upset his mother. "I thought you would be pleased that I have done my best to improve our social standing."

Lady Elysia sighed, and walked over to the window. "That's what your father said when he got that ring, too. I am sure that is what has cursed us. Aylesford and his magic have brought shame on our family."

Sir Roy got to his feet. "If that is how you feel, then I have nothing else to say to you. I just pray God's love touches your heart, and brings you some peace. I will be at Packington if you should ever have need of me."

Lady Elysia did not reply, though she did wave him off dismissively. Sir Roy had been planning to extend Lady Aylesford's invitation for Lady Elysia to come to Packington whenever she wished, but Sir Roy got the feeling it would not be accepted. Sir Roy left her alone, wondering if there would ever be any reconciliation between them.

* * *

It took the rest of the day to pack everything Sir Roy felt he needed. It was all packed into the carts, and once he was done, he rode back to Packington with the carts. After his mother's cold reception, he was glad to be leaving the Hall. It was not his home anymore. Sir Roy was not sure it had ever been his home to begin with. He was not sure he would ever sell it, though. It was his house now, and his land, and it was important to keep them. He would find a good man to manage the estate for him while he lived at Packington.

Sir Roy was given his own room, situated next to Lord Aylesford's room. It was smaller, of course, but no less luxurious. It had a good bed, plenty of bookshelves, a desk, a dresser and wardrobe, a fireplace, and two armchairs by the window. Sir Roy felt it contained everything he would ever need, and he liked that his room opened onto Lord Aylesford's room, making their relationship obvious, but not explicit.

"I am assuming every companion has slept in this room, is that right, my Lord?" Sir Roy said as they supervised the servants bringing Sir Roy's things into his room.

Lord Aylesford nodded. "Every companion since this house was built has slept in here, yes. It was built for that purpose. There was a similar room in the old Hall. I hope you will be comfortable enough in here."

"I believe I will be, yes, my Lord," Sir Roy said. "I am glad I am so close to you, too. I would feel strange if I was so far away at the other end of the house."

"There would be no point in that. You are my companion, and you should be close to me. There is a similar room adjacent to Lady Aylesford's room for her companion. It is perfectly acceptable for you to share my bed, if I ask it of you. No one will think it strange. My lady shares with her companion, and so I share with mine. It can be awfully cold and lonely in here sometimes," Lord Aylesford said.

"If that is what you wish, my Lord, I would be happy to share a bed with you," Sir Roy said, feeling relieved that he had not had to ask that question while others were around to hear it.

Sir Roy asked to be allowed to unpack his things by himself, wishing to make sure everything was just in the right place. Lord Aylesford dismissed the servants once all Sir Roy's things had been brought up, and finally alone, Sir Roy took pleasure in closing his bedroom door before bringing the Earl into a soft kiss.

"I have waited all day to do this, my Lord. I cannot believe this has happened, but I would not give it up it for all the world," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford brought him close. "You are being bold, Sir Roy. I approve."

"And I approve of my Lord when I have humbled him," Sir Roy said, daring to speak it. "I wish to serve you, my Lord, but I also love bringing you to your knees. I have grown to love that, my Lord, as much as I love kneeling at your feet."

"See? I knew you would understand it with time. There might be disparity in our ranks, but we are equals, my love. I serve you just as you serve me," Lord Aylesford said.

"May I take you to bed, my Lord? Or would you have me wait?" Sir Roy said.

"I would have you wait, my love. The first night we share my bed is always special. I always feel it is right to give a new companion time to settle in before we spend our first night together. I know we have shared a bed before, but you did not wear my ring then. It will be different now, because our relationship has been formalised, and there are certain rituals that will be performed. I also have some business with the yeomanry to deal with that cannot wait. Mr McDowell has been causing problems, and I would rather not have him on my mind as I take you to bed. We will go to the barracks tomorrow to talk to Sir Richard, and see what needs to be done. You will wear your uniform, and it had better be gleaming," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord. I will wait. Would you still allow me to thank you for all you have done for me?" Sir Roy said.

"You had better be quick about it, and I want no mess to clean up. We have supper soon," Lord Aylesford said.

"Then we had better undress, just to make sure our clothes are kept clean," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford smiled. "You have a filthy mind, my love."

Sir Roy secretly appreciated the comment. He was still surprised by how much confidence he had gained in such a short amount of time, but perhaps Sir Richard had been right. Lord Aylesford's love was a powerful force, and it had swept Sir Roy into its grasp and lifted him up when he needed it most.

"How would you like me, my Lord?" Sir Roy said once they were both undressed.

Lord Aylesford thought a moment. "I think I should like you on your back on your bed."

Sir Roy felt himself harden a little at the suggestion. "Yes, my Lord."

Lying on the bed, Sir Roy got a chance to see how comfortable it was, and he was able to watch as Lord Aylesford took a small vial of oil and began stroking his prick. Sir Roy had a feeling this would be fast and hard, just like it had been out in the forest, and he longed to see the Earl's frustrated face as he thrust hard into him, taking all the pleasure he needed from him.

Sir Roy was not disappointed. Lord Aylesford spent as long as necessary to get them both thoroughly aroused, and Sir Roy prepared, before he pushed inside him. Sir Roy was on edge and could barely think, least of all when Lord Aylesford grasped his wrists and pinned him down to the bed as he thrust inside him. Sir Roy discovered he quite liked being held down, and he did like seeing Lord Aylesford's face while he pleasured himself. Sir Roy felt it was the moment when they were both utterly naked, stripped down to reveal nothing less than their true natures. There was nothing between them but their shallow, ragged breathing and their desire to seek pleasure.

Sir Roy felt his whole body relax once it was over. Lord Aylesford lay on top of him, and Sir Roy liked the sensation of his breathing against his body. He could feel the Earl's chest rising and falling, as well as his hot breath against his skin. Sir Roy stroked his head gently, drinking in this moment of peace. He knew it would not last, and it would be some time before he would get to spend his first night with the Earl, but until then, he would take comfort from this moment, and know it would not be the last.

* * *

The next day heralded Sir Roy's first visit back to the barracks in a month. Accompanying Lord Aylesford, they were met by Sir Richard, who took them through to the guest house. After a long discussion about how the yeomanry had been getting along, and whether there was any trouble he needed to sort out, Lord Aylesford turned the discussion to Mr McDowell, asking for a detailed report on his progress.

"I want to know if he's worth keeping on. I only want the best men in my yeomanry regiment, and even though I accepted him because it was his father's wishes, I will not hesitate to expel him if I think it necessary," Lord Aylesford said.

"I will not lie, my Lord. He has been difficult. He has already been disciplined three times for being late, or failing to even turn up to his required shifts. He is lazy, he takes bribes, and does not seem to care about his duty. He is currently being flogged for daring to turn up to his last shift inebriated. He hurled abuse at his team leader, and cursed your name. I believe he denounced you as a heretic again, my Lord. None of the men like him, and I would have expelled him myself, but I thought that decision was best left in your hands," Sir Richard said.

Lord Aylesford closed his eyes a moment. "I hoped he would come good, but it seems I have been left with no choice. I will see him after he has recovered to discuss his future with the yeomanry. I do not wish to kick a man when he is down."

"As you wish, my Lord. You may prefer to witness his behaviour yourself, just to confirm my decision. He does not belong here, and I daresay he does not wish to be here anyway. I am just glad he has not caused any more serious trouble," Sir Richard said.

"Where is he now, Sir Richard?" Sir Roy asked.

"He is currently out behind the watch house being flogged, like I said before. He turned up to his shift last night in a drunken state. I will not tolerate such behaviour. It is unbecoming of the Watch, and damages our reputation," Sir Richard said.

For reasons Sir Roy did not quite understand, he stood then, excused himself, and went out to find Hugh. It didn't take him long to find him. Out the back of the watch house, he was leaning heavily against a whipping post, looking dazed and in pain. Sir Roy could hardly speak, but he went over to him, trying to understand his feelings. On the one hand, Hugh had brought this upon himself, but Sir Roy still did not think it fair. He flinched as Hugh suffered another stroke, though he was barely able to protest.

"Stop right now. He can't take any more of this. I doubt you are meant to kill him," Sir Roy said, moving between Hugh and the soldier holding the whip. He drew his sword, though he was not sure he would use it, prepared to defend him. For once, Hugh was not able to defend himself, and Sir Roy felt he might be the only one who would bother.

The soldier sneered. "Pity. He'd be much more bearable if he were dead. I'm done here, anyway. Leave him for the flies, Sir Roy."

Sir Roy stood guard until they were alone. He did not want Hugh's death on his hands, and he cut him free from the post. Hugh did not seem to know who he was, and murmured something under his breath that Sir Roy did not understand as he lifted him free.

Hugh was hard to carry, but Sir Roy did his best. No one else came to help, and there were plenty around to help. Sir Roy ignored the ridicule, and took his old friend back to the guest house. With Lord Aylesford's and Sir Richard's help, they carried him up to one of the bedrooms, lying him down on his stomach. Sir Roy was at his side immediately.

"Go, get some water and rags, and some bandages. I am sure neither of you wish him dead, much as you dislike him," Sir Roy said.

"Of course not. We'll be right back," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy did not quite hear them leave. Hugh was not particularly moving at all, though he was still breathing. There were many small cuts on his back, and all were bleeding to some degree. Sir Roy reached for his hand and held it gently, hoping Hugh would realise he was there with him.

Sir Roy had never had to treat wounds before, but he had learnt enough from Sir Richard to know what to do. Nevertheless, when Sir Richard returned with the things they would need, he sat back, allowing Sir Richard to treat him.

"I need you to clean his wounds, Sir Roy. Just gently, mind, as they'll be sore to touch for him. I'll seal them as you go and then we'll bandage them once they have been treated with a salve to numb the pain. It will bring him some comfort while he recovers," Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy took the cloths and set the bowl of warm water on the bedside table. "Yes, Sir Richard."

Hugh was shifted to the middle of the bed, allowing them to work around him. Sir Roy took a wet cloth, and slowly cleaned the wounds, wringing out the blood into the water. Once they were cleaned to Sir Richard's satisfaction, Sir Richard sealed them with some flame magic. It was not meant to heal, but it stopped the bleeding by cauterising the wounds without burning the skin. Only magic flame could be used, otherwise the resulting burns rendered any benefit redundant. A combination of water and air magic was used to cool the skin afterwards. No one knew why this new magic seemed to result in better survival rates if it was used as quickly as possible to treat open wounds, but until it proved to be of no benefit to anyone, it was now the first line of treatment for injuries, if there was someone around who could cast the magic effectively. The Academies were still working on training doctors to perform the magic properly.

Sir Roy did all he could to keep Hugh conscious once the wounds had all been cleaned and cauterised. Holding his head, he tried to comfort him, saying the rosary in Latin to ask for blessings and healing. Sir Roy could see Hugh's lips moving, as if he was trying to pray with him. Sir Roy took his hand and wrapped his rosary beads around both of them, and he could feel Hugh relax then, as if he finally knew he was safe.

With the wounds dressed with a healing salve and bandaged properly, Hugh was left to rest. Sir Roy said he would stay with him, just for a while. Once they were left alone, Sir Roy made sure Hugh was comfortable. His jacket had been brought up, and Sir Roy found a small, well-used Roman missal in one of the pockets, along with another rosary. Instinctively, he replaced the rosary in Hugh's hand, and knelt before the bed, preparing to pray over him. He was grateful for knowing Latin as well as he did, and Hugh's prayer book was not as incomprehensible as he feared. Finding the appropriate prayers for healing the sick, he began his prayers, hoping the Latin prayers would calm his old friend as he recovered.

* * *

Three days passed before Hugh began to pull through, and in all that time, Sir Roy did not leave him. He prayed over him three times a day, and made sure to anoint him with consecrated oil in the manner outlined in the missal, hoping he would pull through. When he wasn't praying, he sat beside him and held his hand, wondering why he cared. Hugh had made it clear he didn't like him, but Sir Roy began to realise he had never stopped caring about Hugh. He felt it impossible to let go of the man he'd grown up with. This man who had amazed him with magic, led him into all kinds of trouble, but still had a smile for him and was always by his side. Hugh had always been there at every funeral, holding his hand. In his grief, Hugh had always been there. Well, except for the last time, where he had been sent to the back of the church, and Sir Roy had never felt so isolated.

Seeing him lying so helplessly in bed was a strange sight. Sir Roy had never known Hugh to be so still and quiet, except perhaps when he was praying. It seemed hard to imagine that they had been such close friends a couple of months ago, but now, there was a great rift between them, and Sir Roy was not sure it would ever be healed. Hugh had denounced him twice, and made it clear he did not wish to be friends. Sir Roy felt that should be incentive enough to let him go, particularly as he had fallen so in love with Lord Aylesford, but he just could not bring himself to let go of him.

Sir Roy felt they shared far too many memories. They had hated each other when they first began sharing a room together. They'd both just started at the Academy, and Sir Roy remembered being afraid and feeling quite alone as he got used to what would become his new home. He did not actually speak to Hugh for a week after they began sharing a room, as he didn't like being forced to share with a stranger, and felt incredibly homesick. It had been the time when he had missed his mother the most, though even then, he had not known her very well, as she had handed him over to a nanny almost since the day he'd been born. But he didn't even have his nanny anymore. There were several nannies employed at the Academy to take care of the young boys, given how most began their studies at the Academy when they were barely six years old. But to Sir Roy, they would never be his nanny, and that mattered.

The first memory of their friendship was a little hazy to him. All he remembered was that there had been a fierce storm one night, and he had been afraid. Without even speaking to each other, Hugh had crawled into bed with him and held him. For reasons still unknown to Sir Roy, Hugh had offered his strength to him when he'd needed it the most. Lying in the dark together, they huddled under the blankets, refusing to let go of each other until the storm passed. They had been firm friends since that night.

Hugh had always been his strength. Hugh was taller, smarter, braver, than he was. Hugh was wearing his Apprentice ring as well, Sir Roy noticed, as he sat beside him. All Hugh had ever wanted from him was his love, but Sir Roy had never been brave enough to offer it. Perhaps if he'd been at the Academy still, maybe Hugh would've fought for him more. Maybe they would still be together, and Hugh would not hate him so much. But perhaps God had His own reasons for why they were not to be together anymore. Sir Roy was getting tired of God merely taking everything he loved away from him, though. At what point would God ever reward him for his piety? It was an unanswerable question, and Sir Roy would be troubled by it for a long time afterwards.

* * *

"I should've known it was you, Roy. I do not recall asking you to save me."

Sir Roy had not expected to find Hugh awake when he came in to see him three days after he had been whipped. Hugh was slowly easing himself into a sitting position, and Sir Roy went to his side to help him. He was pleased to see him awake, though. All his prayers had been worth it.

"No one else was going to help, and I could not abide the thought of you suffering," Sir Roy said.

Hugh looked at him as Sir Roy moved some pillows into place behind him. "Why do you still care, Roy? You left me for this place. If you'd cared, you'd be at the Academy with me."

Sir Roy sighed, disappointed that Hugh still felt that way. He was beginning to suspect Sir Richard had been right when he'd said Hugh was immature and foolish. Calling him a heretic for doing his duty to his family did somewhat demonstrate that. But Hugh had always had a stubborn streak, and did not like things he disagreed with. Perhaps Hugh would ever understand why he'd been forced to leave the Academy. If Hugh was unwilling to understand, that was his problem. Sometimes, Hugh was very difficult to love.

"You don't want to be here any more than I do. Do you really think I wanted to come here? Do you really think I would give up magic to become a soldier if I had any choice about it? I promised my father I would do this as he lay dying in bed when I was eleven years old. There was no way I could possibly say no. It was what he wanted for me, and as the only one left, it is my duty to uphold that as best I can, even if it is not what I would have chosen for myself. My life is different now. I have tried to explain this to you before. What part of that do you just not understand?"

Hugh turned away. "I just thought you cared more about me than your absent father. After all those years we spent together, I just thought we were closer than that. I thought you would honour a promise to me before you honoured a promise to the father you never knew."

Sir Roy reached for his hand, but Hugh pulled away from him. "Leave the Watch, Hugh. I know it does not make you happy to be here. Leave on your own terms, rather than when Lord Aylesford throws you out. It will do your reputation no good to be on his bad side. I say this not out of spite for you, or out of some loyalty to Lord Aylesford, but because I know you have a good heart. I know you care. But you are so lost right now, and you see everyone as your enemy. Find yourself some peace, Hugh. Stay at the Academy and find peace with your life. You will not find it here."

Hugh crossed his arms and stared ahead, eyes full of hatred. "I would have done anything for you. I would have followed you anywhere. All I have ever needed was your friendship, but you have ruined that completely by associating with that Earl. I cannot trust you. You are chasing the favours of that illegitimate Protestant King when all I want is you. What am I meant to do now?"

Sir Roy did not have an answer for him. "I am still willing to reconcile with you, but you refuse to listen to me. Why would I waste time trying to fix things between us when it is so useless? Give me a reason to care about this relationship, Hugh, because I'm not sure I am seeing the point to it anymore. You seem to be set on hating me, for reasons I am unsure about."

"You are the only man I have ever loved. Do you not have any idea what it means to have that thrown in your face? You have broken my heart. My love does not matter to you, or you would be at the Academy with me," Hugh said, his voice low.

Sir Roy reached for his hand, and this time, Hugh did not pull away. "I never said I did not love you. I have never said such a thing to you. The Academy was my home, Hugh. You were my best friend. How do you think I felt when I had to leave? I miss it, Hugh. I miss the grounds, the small corner of the library that was all ours, I miss our hut in the woods, and watching you cast magic. I miss my home, Hugh, but I am a baronet now, and I have responsibilities to tend to. I must care for the estate. I must find myself a wife and ensure I have a son. I must also take care of my mother, as she is growing frail. I did not wish for these responsibilities. I did not accept them because I wanted to, Hugh, but because there is no one else. Can you not understand that? I would give anything to have Sir Daniel back, so I could still be at the Academy with you. But that will never happen. I do not know why God has done this, or what plan He has in mind for me. I wish He had made other plans, if I am honest with you. I wish I had been braver and loved you the way you wanted me to love you. I wish I had not felt so ashamed of myself. But there is nothing I can do about that now, not if you are going to throw our relationship away."

"You were the one person in the whole world who loved me for who I was. Without you, I have nothing. I have a father who hates me, and a mother who thinks I take after him. I am Catholic, and I will never get anywhere in this world because I belong to the wrong Church. I have tried to fit into this world, but it does not seem to want me. The Academy was my home too, and I will live there as long as I can. I do not care for the manor. I would not want my accursed father's title anyway. I will make my own future, because there is no one who will do it for me. I just thought I would have you by my side. Life would have been easier to bear if you had been with me," Hugh said.

Sir Roy caught the emotion in his voice, and he saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I am not walking away from you, Hugh. You walked away from me, remember? I am still here. I will always be here when you are ready to come back to me."

Hugh shook his head, not believing him. "You lie. You have never cared. You have been gone from me for so long, and never once did you think about how I would feel if you left me. I have no one else now. Even God has turned His gaze from me. You have left me all alone in the world, and I cannot forgive you for that."

Sir Roy moved to face him and touched his cheek. "If I had not cared, I should have left you down there to be flogged to death. I could have gone without the sneers from our fellow soldiers as I carried you back here. Why do you think I have stopped loving you? I am not sure I ever did, but I had no capacity to express my love for you back then. I did not have the courage. You always wanted me to find peace with myself, didn't you? Lord Aylesford showed me how to find it. It is because of him that I can say I love you. Are you really so set on hating me that you would throw away my love? It pains me that we fight like this. I have never stopped caring about you, even though you proclaim your hatred for me. I do not want us to fight. Will there ever be peace between us again? Or are you so far gone I am wasting my time?"

Hugh did not answer. He closed his eyes and turned away from him. Sir Roy knew he would get nothing more out of him, and made a wise retreat.

"Fine. I will leave you alone. But if all you see in me is a traitor and a heretic, then there is nothing more for me to say to you. I'll be at Packington Hall, if you should ever wish to rekindle our friendship," Sir Roy said.

He only allowed himself to look back once at the man he had grown up with. It seemed incredible to think that mere months ago, they had been inseparable. Now the bridge between them was impassable and broken. He did not let Hugh see the tear caught in the corner of his eye as he left him alone. Maybe one day he'd come back to him, but Sir Roy decided he wouldn't push their friendship any further. He'd said what he'd needed to say, and now all he could do was leave it in Hugh's hands.

* * *

Sir Roy left Hugh alone and went to find Sir Richard. Making his way to the dining room, he found Sir Richard just finishing his breakfast. He smiled warmly as Sir Roy came to take his place beside him.

"So, how is our irascible patient this morning?" Sir Richard asked.

"He's awake, Sir Richard. We have finally had a chance to talk. I am not sure what will come of it, but I have said my piece, and that is all I have the power to control now," Sir Roy said.

"I will let him rest another day, perhaps, and then I will call for Lord Aylesford to talk to him. I want to make sure his wounds are healing before I let him go. How do you think he is?" Sir Richard said.

Sir Roy shrugged. "It is hard to say, given how he feels about me. He seemed in good health, though he moved a little stiffly."

"That is a good sign. I will have some food sent to him. He will be hungry," Sir Richard said.

"I will let someone else take it to him. I doubt he will wish to see me again so soon," Sir Roy said.

"Leave it with me, Sir Roy. Now, come and eat. I am sure you need some sustenance after all you have done for him these past few days," Sir Richard said.

"Thank you, Sir Richard. I have caught scent of it down the corridor. I would hate to miss such delights this morning," Sir Roy said.

As he was served, Sir Roy made himself forget about Hugh, at least for the moment. Food was an easy distraction, and a nourishing one. Sir Roy turned their discussion back to the Watch, wanting to know about how they'd been doing while he'd been away. Hearing about all that had happened made Sir Roy miss it, just a little bit, though he was glad he had managed to avoid the trouble they'd had a couple of weeks back, when a riot had almost broken out one night over the theft of a tramp's perpetual fire. It had happened close enough to the barracks that the yeomanry cavalry were deployed in time to stop the riot getting out of control, and once the fire had been returned, and the situation calmed, the danger was over. Sir Roy still thought, just for a moment, about how exhilarating it might've been if he'd been there.

* * *

Hugh called upon Sir Roy at Packington a week later. Sir Roy hadn't expected to see him at all, and wondered what he wanted. He found him out in the garden, sitting on the steps leading up to the house. Sir Roy went over and sat down beside him. Neither spoke for a moment, getting used to being beside each other again.

"Hugh, I was not expecting to see you again," Sir Roy said.

Hugh offered an unsure shrug. "I almost didn't come. But I've been thinking a lot about what you said before when we last saw each other, and I feel I ought to respond to you, because I feel like I was not at all kind to you, when you had done me such a kindness to begin with."

"To be honest, I had not expected to see you again. I thought you were lost to me, that I had wasted my time trying to reconcile with you," Sir Roy said.

Hugh shook his head. "I'm sorry, Roy. I was too harsh with you before. I should not have said the things I said to you. You were right. I did not fully understand why you had to do what you did. Truthfully, I did not want to understand, because the thought that you would stop caring about me was too great to deal with. I always worried that you would leave me in the end. I never felt you wanted to know me, particularly when you seemed so reluctant to love me. But you prayed over me while I was recovering. You stayed with me because you cared about me. You had no obligation to care for me in such a way, but you did it anyway, even though I had shouted at you and denounced you. That changed my mind. I realised I have been treating you so badly, Roy. I let my fears rule me, and for that, I must apologise to you. I have been so utterly foolish, and I am sorry. If you wish never to see me again, I will understand, but I wanted to apologise, just so I can live knowing we have made our peace."

Hugh spoke differently now. His voice was soft and apologetic, and he carried himself differently. Gone was the feverish energy and the impatience, replaced with humility and maturity. Sir Roy could see he had changed, just from his eyes alone. He still looked unsure and hesitant, but it seemed he had somehow come to be at peace with the world in a way that Sir Roy had never seen before.

"I appreciate your words, Hugh. I wasn't sure I would ever hear them. I just could not understand why you seemed to hate me so much, but perhaps you were simply afraid that you would be left alone in the world, and I am sorry for not recognising that in you. I would never abandon you, Hugh. I know we have been like brothers for most of our lives, and to think you would hate me and reject me hurt me deeply. But Lord Aylesford has been a blessing to me, because I have found that peace that you always wanted me to have. I do not feel shame about my desires anymore, and I would not have had the courage to say I loved you without him. You are my brother, Hugh, and I do not want to lose you," Sir Roy said.

Hugh smiled. "Ahh, so that's what Lord Aylesford has been teaching you. I did wonder. You are his new companion, or so I hear. Do you love him, Sir Roy?"

"As much as I love you, Hugh. He promised Sir Daniel he would care for me if he did not return, and he has given me such strength. I needed it, because I didn't have you," Sir Roy said.

Hugh turned to him then, and looked at him seriously. "Do you still love me?"

Sir Roy took his hands. "I have always loved you. I just didn't have the strength and courage to accept it and say it. Please forgive me for making you feel like I had rejected you. We need each other. I would not shun you. I know you, and I know your heart. You will receive no judgement from me."

Hugh brought him close, their foreheads touching. "I have waited all my life to hear you say that. Thank you. Thank you."

Sir Roy found himself cupping Hugh's face before he brought him into a soft kiss. "I don't care if you're Catholic. I don't care if you have a title or estates. I don't care if the world hates you. I still love you. I love Lord Aylesford, too, but he has never replaced my love for you. Indeed, without his love, I would never have realised how much I love you."

"Come back to the Academy, Roy. I miss you. Our room is so empty without you there," Hugh said.

"I can't. I have my estate to run, and I have obligations to Lord Aylesford I cannot refuse. But let us be friends. I do not want there to be hatred between us," Sir Roy said.

Hugh squeezed his eyes shut, and Sir Roy caught sight of a tear pooling in his eyelashes. "No. Please don't leave me again, Roy. What do I have to do to be close to you?"

Sir Roy hadn't expected him to sound so afraid. He really did not wish to be apart from him now, and Sir Roy was oddly touched by it. He would be glad to have him close again, but he did not particularly know how to achieve that.

"Do you want me to talk to Lord Aylesford? He may have a place here for you, if you desire it," Sir Roy said. "He does not judge you as harshly as Sir Richard does. And even you acknowledge that your behaviour has not been respectable lately. My heart ached to see you so lost."

Hugh offered a bitter laugh. "I should thank Sir Richard, for if he had not arrested me, and thrown me in the cells for the night, I might not have been able to get to this point. You heard him threaten me with treason, did you not? I can't tell you how frightened I was that night. That's when I knew I was in over my head. I had pushed things too far. I knew I was lost, but it took a long time to find my way again, and feel God's love once more."

"I nearly went to see you that night. I almost went down to comfort you, but I was still too hurt by what you had said to feel like I could see you so soon," Sir Roy said.

Hugh looked at him, surprised to hear it. "I am not sure if I would have welcomed you or sent you away. I prayed in English all night. I didn't want them to know I was Catholic. Maybe you don't realise how afraid I was that night, because you don't feel as oppressed as I do. I could really have been sent to the Tower, just for my faith alone. That realisation shakes you to your very soul when you're locked in a dark cell on your own. I felt like the whole world had turned against me."

"I still do not believe it is that precarious for you and your fellow Catholics. I have heard His Majesty himself pray in Latin. But I do know how bad it has been in the past, and I do not blame you for being so afraid," Sir Roy said. "Lord Aylesford says God only wishes for all men to be at peace with each other, no matter which Church we cleave to, and I think he may be right. God is love, and that is what we should bring out to the world."

"Do you really believe Lord Aylesford does not hate me? I feel I have done nothing but dishonoured myself to him. I doubt he would ever allow me to make up for my behaviour. And why should he? I have behaved deplorably. I would have thrown me out of the Watch if he hadn't done so first," Hugh said.

"He does not hate you, Hugh. I am sorry you were expelled, though I did warn you to leave before my Lord made the decision for you. But you were not happy there, anyway, and neither was I. I think my Lord has done you a favour. Go and find peace at the Academy," Sir Roy said.

"Even I am surprised lasted as long as I did. I had planned to quit after a month if I wasn't thrown out sooner. If truth be told, I was more angry at my father for forcing me to do what I did not wish to do. I was not angry at Lord Aylesford, who was only doing his duty. I wish to apologise to him, too, if he would allow it. I feel I ought to make up for what I have done, so he does not think me a rakish man who will not amount to anything," Hugh said.

"If you are serious, Lord Aylesford is here today, if you would have me go and ask for you," Sir Roy said.

"Please, Roy, I should like to leave here with my conscience clear," Hugh said.

"Come with me, then. I would rather not leave you here to lose your courage and flee," Sir Roy said, offering a teasing smile.

* * *

Lord Aylesford was in his office when Sir Roy brought Hugh in to see him. Sir Roy had no idea if Lord Aylesford would want to see him, but he felt he owed it to Hugh to try. Leaving him outside in the hall, he went in to see him, once he had been called in.

"You wished to see me, Sir Roy?" Lord Aylesford said, getting to his feet.

"Mr McDowell wishes to see you. He wishes to apologise for his behaviour. Would you see him, my Lord?" Sir Roy said.

"You believe he is sincere?" Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy nodded. "He is sincere. His eyes never lie, my Lord. He wishes to make amends, and has already apologised to me. I fear I am the only one who cares for him at all in this vast world, and he was as scared as I was at losing the love we shared. I still care for him, my Lord, and I always will. I beg you, give him a chance and get to know him. He is not so bad, really."

Lord Aylesford thought a moment. "Very well, I trust your judgement in these matters. Bring him in, and we will talk."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sir Roy found Hugh anxiously waiting outside in the hall. He had not left, as Sir Roy had feared. Perhaps he really had turned over a new leaf, and was prepared to make amends for what he'd done.

"Lord Aylesford will see you now, Hugh."

Hugh offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Roy."

"This way, Hugh," Sir Roy said, showing him in.

Hugh bowed reverently, and knelt on the floor before him. He did not speak; he waited for the Earl to address him, as was proper. He was not so blind to protocol he would speak first. He still felt a little afraid, not daring to hope he would be able to make his peace with the Earl. Why would he be forgiven for what he had done? He did not think he deserved it.

"Mr McDowell, you wished to see me? Sir Roy said you wished to apologise," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, my Lord. I wish to apologise to you for my behaviour whilst I was a watchman. I have brought shame on the yeomanry, and upon myself, and I cannot think of how I could make up for such appalling behaviour. I have shamed your reputation, my Lord, by what I have done, and I seek nothing but your forgiveness. I was not angry at you, my Lord, but at my father, for forcing me to join the Watch in the first place, and I should not have taken that anger out on you. I am sorry for any damage I have caused, and wish only to make peace between us, because I am afraid you hate me, and will never see me as anything other than a dishonourable man, and I am not like that, though you should have no cause to believe me based on how I have behaved," Hugh said. He kept his head bowed, refusing to look at him.

Lord Aylesford knelt down before him. "I have never hated you, Mr McDowell. I was willing to give you a chance in the Watch, because I wanted you to prove yourself, but even I could see you were not happy there. I hope you can find some happiness away from the yeomanry, because it isn't the right place for you."

"My Lord, all I need to be happy is Sir Roy. But he loves you now, and I would not wish to presume I am your equal, even though I love him just as you do. All I have left is magic," Hugh said.

Lord Aylesford lifted Hugh's chin and caught his gaze. "You are in dire need of a guiding hand. Who is supervising your Apprenticeship?"

"I have not chosen yet. I am not sure if anyone will want me. I was always causing trouble at the Academy. I fear I have alienated too many of my teachers. If I have not found a supervisor by the time term begins in August, then I must leave the Academy for good," Hugh said.

Lord Aylesford glanced up at Sir Roy a moment, as if seeking his opinion as to what he should do. Sir Roy did not particularly know what he was thinking, though Sir Roy did not like hearing that Hugh was so worried about his apprenticeship. Surely any of their teachers would have wanted to take him on, but perhaps he had caused too much trouble to make anyone willing to supervise him. Sir Roy knew Hugh would hate leaving the Academy, but he didn't know what to do to help him, though as he heard Lord Aylesford speak, he was relieved he didn't have to find a way to help.

"If that is the case, then I shall claim you, Mr McDowell. I am a Third Magus, and perfectly qualified to take you on as an Apprentice. Do not expect me to be soft on you, because I will work you hard, and you may hate me for it for a while, but I will not have you waste your life away. I cannot abide the way Sir Roy is looking at me, either. I fear I would be in serious trouble if I sent you away right now. He clearly loves you very much, and if Sir Roy is what you need to be happy, then I would be a fool to keep you apart. If you can prove your good nature and commitment over the next month, there will be a room here waiting for you," Lord Aylesford said.

Hugh stared at him in disbelief. "You do not want me, my Lord. I am not worth your time."

Lord Aylesford did not back down. "Why not? By all accounts, you are a great wizzard, or will be, with the right training. You are Catholic, yes? Do you not believe in redemption through Jesus Christ? You are young, and not beyond salvation. Do not diminish yourself before me. You feel unworthy before me, just as Sir Roy once did, but I know that is untrue. Give me a chance to redeem you, at the very least. Everyone deserves love, Mr McDowell, even you."

Lord Aylesford offered his hand. There was challenge and longing in Hugh's eyes. Sir Roy was not sure what Hugh would do. He was suddenly afraid Hugh would reject the offer and run away. Sir Roy took a chance and sat down beside Hugh, and took his hand.

"I will not compel you to do anything, Hugh, and I doubt Lord Aylesford would, either. You wanted to know what you had to do to be close to me? Well, this might be it. I don't want to lose you again, but if you really don't want to do this, then I will let you go. But if you do choose to go, please go knowing I have forgiven you, and that I love you, and that you will always find me waiting for you whenever you need me," Sir Roy said.

"Do you need to offer penance before God, Mr McDowell? Is that what is weighing you down so much?" Lord Aylesford said, his voice gentle and compassionate. "You may make use of our private chapel, if you so desire. Offer Him your burdens, and free yourself from these torments. If you are good enough for God, you are good enough for me."

Hugh found himself backing off a little as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Why do you even care, my Lord? I am Catholic, and you are Protestant, and we have been at war for centuries. I do not understand why you do not denounce me and have me burnt as a heretic."

Lord Aylesford moved forward and touched his shoulder. "What, and deny the world a great wizzard? No, you have gifts that are needed. God's grace belongs to the entire world. That includes you, Mr McDowell. I do not believe He cares for our petty disagreements over dogma. You believe God is love, do you not?"

Hugh nodded. "I do, my Lord, more than anything else in the world. I have to believe love exists, or I could see no point in living. God must love me, because no one else but Sir Roy loves me here on Earth. Christ does not seem to care what I have done. Sir Roy does not seem to care what I have done, either. I need them both, my Lord. I need them both. Please don't take Sir Roy away from me. I have been so foolish these past two months, and I regret everything I have done and said, because I have caused so much pain and misery, and all I have done is learnt to hate myself, because the world seems to hate me anyway. What future do I have when my own father does not wish me to inherit the baronetcy? I am lost to those who are meant to care the most."

Lord Aylesford brought Hugh into a warm hug, and Hugh, at first, did not know how to accept it. He glanced at Sir Roy, who reassured him this was alright, and hesitantly, he hugged him back, hoping he wouldn't be thrown out for daring to be so intimate with an Earl, particularly one with whom he was barely acquainted.

"You are never lost while you hold God in your heart, Hugh," Lord Aylesford murmured.

Hugh just could not answer. His eyes were wet from crying, and the shock of the Earl calling him by his Christian name was still registering. He felt Sir Roy move beside him and hold him. Hugh could not believe what was happening. Lord Aylesford took his hands and lifted him to his feet, his smile warm and inviting. Hugh did not know what he had done to deserve his kindness, but he did, at last, feel the love of God surrounding him.

"My Lord, I-" Hugh found himself speechless.

Sir Roy brought him into a kiss, took his hands, trying to reassure him this was alright. Lord Aylesford stroked his hair gently, bringing them both into his arms.

"No man deserves to be starved of love. I will not allow it, not while I have breath left in my body. I will teach you both to be great wizzards, and great men. Hugh, you must go to the Academy and tell them I am your supervisor, as well as Sir Roy's supervisor. Does that bring you some peace?" Lord Aylesford said.

Hugh nodded. "I am so grateful for this, my Lord. No one has ever offered me such kindness before. You seem to trust me for reasons I cannot understand, and I will do my best to live up to your shining example."

"I believe in second chances, Hugh, and you are in dire need of one. Sir Roy has told me what a great wizzard you are, and how creative you are with your casting. I should wish to nourish such a talent as yours, because anyone who can create food from pebbles and herbs deserves to be nurtured and supported. I will teach you all I can to make sure you are given a fair chance in this wretched world," Lord Aylesford said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sir Roy had been living at Packington Hall for two weeks. He had adapted to his new duties very happily, though he had not yet consumated the new relationship with Lord Aylesford. Sir Roy had been ready a week ago, but Hugh had come back to him, and he had needed time to let that settle in. He had seen him every day, and had ridden back to the Academy to see him. Hugh's mood had improved considerably, and he was already diligently studying the texts Lord Aylesford had told him to read to prepare him for the year ahead. Sir Roy was impressed. He had not seen Hugh so keen to work on something a teacher had told him to do, but perhaps the offer of love and redemption had been enough to change his heart. It was enough to convince him Hugh was going to be alright, and once he was sure of that, he went to Lord Aylesford to tell him he was ready for their first night together.

Lord Aylesford was pleased Sir Roy was ready to take that first step with him, and sat him down to explain what would happen. Sir Roy had not expected it would be quite as ... complicated as it appeared to be.

They would spend a day praying in St James' chapel, fasting and preparing for what was to come. There was a special service to mark the end of it that Sir Roy felt was almost like a marriage ceremony, but intended to solemnise the bond between Lord and companion. Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews would be their only witnesses. They would retire to the small private dining room at the back of the Hall, where they would share their first meal together. Afterwards, they would bathe together, and Lord Aylesford hinted that there would be another chance to anoint each other. After this, they would finally retire to the Earl's bedroom, where they would be left to consummate their relationship at last.

It would be a very long day, Sir Roy could tell, but as Lord Aylesford explained the significance of each ritual, and what it meant for them, Sir Roy would be glad to go through them all. Lord Aylesford asked for the companion's ring to be returned, just until the ceremony, where Lord Aylesford would give it to him again. Sir Roy would miss wearing it, but handed it back, knowing he would have it soon enough. They would begin the rituals tomorrow, and Lord Aylesford bid him prepare himself, leaving him with the full set of rituals they would be performing to give him a chance to read through it all for himself so it would be familiar to him.

That night, alone in his bedroom adjacent to the Earl's room, he prayed. The seriousness of what he was about to undergo felt right to him, and he knew, in his heart, that he was ready.

* * *

Sir Roy was woken at 7am and given some simple robes to wear. Sir Roy felt they looked like a monk's robes as he dressed. He liked their simplicity, though. It stripped him down to nothing, and he knew Lord Aylesford would be wearing the same as him, showing there was no difference between them.

He ate a simple breakfast with the Earl in silence. Lord Aylesford smiled at him, and touched his hand softly, but Sir Roy knew nothing needed to be said, not now. They shared one chaste kiss before they made their way down to the chapel to begin their vigil.

Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews were there to greet them, and they marked the sign of the cross on their foreheads and spoke a blessing over them before they went inside. Miss Matthews had given Sir Roy and encouraging smile, and Sir Roy silently thanked her for it. Lady Aylesford, too, nodded her approval and kissed the mark she'd made on his forehead.

Inside, the chapel was just as large, and just as silent, as Sir Roy remembered it. With Lord Aylesford by his side, they processed down to the altar. They were met by the priest, who spoke blessings and prayers over them as he began the vigil. With a cushion under his knees, Sir Roy knelt down beside Lord Aylesford, and began to pray. The scent of incense and the sound of Psalms being chanted drove Sir Roy into a meditative state soon enough.

Sir Roy thought of many things as he prayed, but the one thing that stayed with him was the firm knowledge that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

The bells ringing sounded the end of the vigil six hours later. Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews came and knelt beside them, offering water and a little bread to ground them after the vigil. When they were ready, the ceremony to solemnise their bond would begin.

Sir Roy had Miss Matthews beside him as they waited a moment to prepare. She had no words for him, but her eyes were kind, and she reassured him, in her own way, that he was doing fine. Once Sir Roy was ready, Miss Matthews led him back down the aisle. She would escort him down to the altar, where Lord and Lady Aylesford would be waiting.

"This is really very much like a marriage, is it not?" Sir Roy whispered as he took a moment to calm his nerves as he suddenly realised what he was about to do.

"It is the most sacred kind of marriage. You will be bound together with God's love. It is an incredibly profound thing to undergo, Sir Roy, but I believe it is wholly wonderful. I had the same ceremony many years ago when I moved here to live with my Lady. Be prepared, Sir Roy, as it will change you forever," Miss Matthews said. She smiled at him and took his hand, reassuring him it would be alright.

Sir Roy had no doubt that was true. "I thank you for your kind words, madam."

"It will be wonderful to have another companion around. It has been too long, and my Lord is so much happier when he has a companion by his side. I know you will be here a long time, Sir Roy. His eyes are so full of love for you," Miss Matthews said.

"If I had not seen it myself, I might not believe you. God has surely blessed me with such love. I can scarcely believe it," Sir Roy said.

"Believe it, Sir Roy. Now, calm yourself. We are about to begin," Miss Matthews said.

Indeed, Sir Roy could hear the organ playing, and the song came out to greet them. Taking a moment to silence his mind, he waited until Miss Matthews told him to begin walking, and together, they walked down the aisle to find Lord and Lady Aylesford waiting at the altar for them. Lord Aylesford smiled happily, and Sir Roy wanted to run to him then, but knew that would have to wait. As they got to the altar, Sir Roy and Lord Aylesford knelt before the priest, heads bowed.

"Today, we come here to this holy place to consecrate the union of our two brothers, Charles and Roy, as companions in Christ. The brotherhood is a sacred bond, and sanctifies the equality of mankind. As the disciples themselves were so bound, so today, brothers and sisters in Christ come together to honour God. Who brings these two men to be so joined?" the priest asked.

"I bring Charles to be so joined," Lady Aylesford said, her hand resting on Lord Aylesford's back.

"And I bring Roy to be so joined," Miss Matthews said.

Sir Roy could feel her hand on his shoulder, and was glad she was there. He had never been to a ceremony where Christian names alone were used, but perhaps this was just a quirk of the traditional ceremony that had been developed to bless their union as companions.

"The responsibilities of a companion are many, and few. Companionship is a bond of equals, a friendship that brings two people together in love and trust. It is, in many ways, akin to the sacrament of marriage, requiring a firm commitment to each other, and a desire to support and care for each other. Your lives will be forever bound together, and with that comes the need for patience and humility, for care, compassion, and loyalty. Submission to Christ comes above all others. He sanctifies your bond and through Him alone will you grow into each other and become greater than individuals. This union will make you strong, it will make you weak, it will bring you comfort, sadness, and ecstasy. It will lift you up when you need it the most, and it will catch you before you fall. Entering into such a blessed union, it is time to voice your commitments to each other, to affirm your desire for companionship, and to make the vow of companions before God and Christ," the priest said.

As the priest had spoken, Sir Roy felt Lord Aylesford reach over and take his hand, as if reassuring him he was still there. Sir Roy appreciated it, and focussed on remembering what was coming next to make sure he did not make a mess of it.

There was another long prayer of blessing over them, and another recitation of their commitment to each other before the priest had them reciting their oaths. Sir Roy had memorised his last night, wanting to be able to say it without worrying he would forget something, or say it incorrectly. Line by line, both Sir Roy and Lord Aylesford spoke their identical vows, promising to love and care for each other, and to uphold the duties of companions to each other. Lady Aylesford and Miss Matthews made similar promises to love and support them, and Sir Roy felt it was a strange thing to be bound in such a way.

When the rings were called for, Sir Roy realised there were actually two rings. They both looked identical, Sir Roy noticed, as he watched the priest bless them. He had not expected Lord Aylesford would also be wearing a companion's ring as well. But he was pleased to be asked to take one of the rings and place it on Lord Aylesford's left ring finger, symbolising their bond.

"With this ring, I take you as my companion in Christ. I promise to love and care for you, to support you in sickness and in health, to be loyal and ever enduring, and to be by your side until the end of time. All this I vow in God's name. Amen," Sir Roy said.

Sir Roy thought he had never seen Lord Aylesford look so happy, and as he heard Lord Aylesford repeat the same vow to him as he slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, Sir Roy could feel the intense bond between them, as if it was coming from the rings themselves. The feeling intensified as the priest wrapped their left hands with his stoll and formally bound them together.

"I bind you together with Christ's blood. May He sanctify and bless your union before God, and may it never be broken. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you companions in Christ. Amen," the priest said, finishing the ceremony.

Lord Aylesford could not help bringing Sir Roy into a joyful kiss. Sir Roy held him tightly, feeling how intensely different it all felt, now that they were bound together. Lord Aylesford pulled him to his feet, and with the ladies by their side, they bowed to the altar one last time before processing down the aisle to leave the church.

* * *

Sir Roy would have liked a little more celebration after the ceremony, but it was not all over yet, so he made do with a short gathering on the terrace, where Lord Aylesford, himself, and the ladies, shared some wine and toasted each other's good fortune. Sir Roy felt closer to the women than he had before, and he found Miss Matthews quite engaging as they talked. He felt he would quite enjoy getting to know her better, now that he would be living at Packington with them. He felt a little better about talking to her, particularly on his own, now that he felt like he was no longer a stranger.

Feeling a little heady, but wholly blissful, Lord Aylesford said it was time to go and eat their first meal together. Sir Roy had quite forgotten the ladies would be coming with them, because, in many ways, the four of them were now a family. Sir Roy had not been to the part of the house they were going to eat in. It was a small private dining area and chapel that looked much more mediaeval than the rest of the Hall, though Sir Roy did not know if this was deliberate, or just an old relic.

The dining room itself was small and contained a round table. The Aylesford coat of Arms hung above the entrance, but apart from some lamps, and the window looking out at the gardens, there was no other ornamentation or furniture. Sir Roy was quite taken with it, and it was nice to be able to sit at a round table, where no one felt more superior than the others. It felt like a lovely private space, away from the manor proper, and Sir Roy felt he could talk more freely here than he could elsewhere.

"Are things clearer to you now, Roy? The relationships we have are not that common, but they bring us peace and happiness," Lord Aylesford said.

"I admit, I am still not sure, but I think I understand it a little better, now that I know what they are based on. I will probably understand it better in time," Sir Roy said.

"All you really need to know is that we all love each other in our own way. Once you accept that, the rest does not particularly matter. The kind of bond of love we share is difficult to speak of; it is better to experience it," Lady Aylesford said.

Sir Roy could see the sense in that. He could see the two companion's rings the women were wearing, and he felt a bond with them, too. It was as if there was some magic binding them all together.

"I think you are the youngest companion I have known, Roy. You have so much to learn," Lady Aylesford said as she touched his arm.

Sir Roy swallowed. He was not entirely sure what to do, but he did trust these people, so he was not worried he would be hurt. Miss Matthews was also sitting close to him, and he was not unaware of the way she was eyeing him. It confused him; he was under the impression the two ladies with them were not particularly interested in men, and yet, they were both making him feel quite uncomfortable, though not in an unpleasant manner.

"Do not look so worried, Roy. My ladies will not harm you. But perhaps they might give you some space for a while. You will need time to contemplate all we have gone through tonight, and all that is still to come. Our love-making will be intense tonight in a way you have not experienced before, and I would rather you concentrated on that than worry about what may happen in the future," Lord Aylesford said.

"Yes, m- yes, Charles," Sir Roy said, catching himself. He was still not used to using their Christian names, and had not quite had the courage to do so for the women yet. He still felt it impolite to address the ladies so familiarly.

"Roy, do not feel like you are being tested or judged. I have accepted you, God has accepted you, and the ladies have accepted you. Try to relax. This is a joyous night, and one that should not be filled with anxiety for you," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy nodded and took a deep breath, trying to settle himself. "I will do my best, Charles. I am happy, I can assure you, but this is all so new to me, I am a little overwhelmed. Forgive me, I will get used to it eventually."

"Just relax, my love, and let yourself enjoy this night. I think we will spend a little time in the chapel before we head upstairs to bathe. I think you will appreciate having a moment to yourself," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy nodded. "If you would oblige, Charles, that would be most appreciated. I will not need long, just a few moments to pray."

Lord Aylesford agreed. "So it shall be, then."

Dinner began then, and Sir Roy turned his attention to food. He had not eaten since breakfast, though, on the whole, it had been entirely worth it. The small room and the intimate company made the meal feel very special, and the food was just as good as it always was. Sir Roy felt thoroughly satisfied by the time they were done, and it had settled his nerves.

* * *

After a few moments in the chapel to pray, Lord Aylesford took Sir Roy back upstairs to bathe. Sir Roy expected it would be done in the bathing room, but to his surprise, Lord Aylesford took him to his bedroom, where he was surprised to find a small bathing room attached to a hidden door in the wall. It was much more private, and Sir Roy recognised the same sort of magical piped contraption that Lord Aylesford had shown him in his bathing room in London. The hidden door was closed, though Sir Roy could see it could be opened from the inside, which settled his nerves somewhat.

This small bathing room seemed to be modelled on the bath house, or perhaps a chapel with a bath for baptising. The tiling on the walls and floor was very Roman, but opposite the door was a small stone Christian altar, with a figure of Christ offering his blessings. Two gold candlesticks flanked it, and a jar of what Sir Roy assumed was consecrated oil sat in the middle. There was a small area next to the door to leave their clothes, and a small box, while the round bath took up the rest of the room. It stood above ground, covered with similar tiles to the walls.

"Is there more ritual to go with this part of the ceremony, Charles?" Sir Roy said.

"Not particularly. It can be as ritualistic as you like. We can just bathe together, if you do not wish to take too long," Lord Aylesford. "You know how long anointing can take if we decide to do our whole bodies. How soon do you want to take me to bed?"

Sir Roy felt a surge of desire as he remembered that after this, they would indeed be going to bed together. "I think we could do a little anointing, but maybe enough to prepare us for the night to come. I should like to do that here than in your room."

"Then we shall bathe in here, and prepare for the night to come. I shall fill the bath for you, I still have to teach you how to do that, it seems," Lord Aylesford said.

"I am sorry I am so incompetent at Flame magic, my Lord. I wish I could do it for you," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford brushed him off. "It is not your duty. Undress, my love, and we will soon be in the warm waters together."

Sir Roy watched again as Lord Aylesford cast the spell for fireborn water. It worked perfectly, and once the stopper was removed, steaming water flowed into the bath, filling it up. Eager to get in, Sir Roy began undressing, freeing himself from the robes he'd been wearing all day. Knowing intimacy was allowed now, and encouraged, Sir Roy did not hold back his desire any longer, and he saw Lord Aylesford's prick was also a little hard as he slipped out of his robes.

Nothing stopped them being together now, and Sir Roy loved feeling Lord Aylesford's arms around him. Their pricks were rubbing against each other, and Sir Roy kissed him boldly, taking all the love he offered. Everything felt much more intense, just like Lord Aylesford had said. Every sensation rocked his body, and his heart longed to be close to the Earl. He felt the ache in his body, too, when they separated. Sir Roy held on to him, even if it was just his hand, as they watched the water fill the bath. Lord Aylesford added some rose oil before they stepped over the side and settled down into the hot water.

Sir Roy was by his side, nestled in as close as he could as Lord Aylesford's arms held him close. Sir Roy felt complete in a way he had never felt before. He still felt calm, though, and safe. They sat together in silence. Sir Roy wanted to conserve his desire until they were in bed, and he appreciated the chance to just sit there quietly with the man he loved. They shared a few kisses, but did not go much further than that.

After a while, they washed each other's bodies and anointed each other in a few select places. This, too, was restrained, given neither wanted to give in too soon, and once Lord Aylesford was sure they were prepared enough, and could not wait any longer, they left the bath, and returned to the bedroom.

* * *

Sir Roy didn't know if he wanted this to be short, or take all night. He was filled with desire, and he could tell Lord Aylesford was as well. Their bodies did not move very far apart as they shifted over to the bed. Their arms were around each other, and their hands wandering as they lay together, kissing tenderly and eagerly.

Lord Aylesford decided they were going to take their time, and Sir Roy was quietly thankful for it. He wanted time to get to know him in a new way, now that they were bonded as companions.

Sir Roy could hardly believe the attention Lord Aylesford was giving him. No part of his body was ignored, and the pleasure in his body was like wildfire. Lord Aylesford closing his hand gently around his prick sent a thrill up his spine. By some miracle, Sir Roy managed to hang on, and keep his desire restrained, at least for now. He had a feeling this would go on all night, and he did not want to spoil things too soon.

More oil was produced, though it was not immediately obvious Lord Aylesford was preparing him for sex. Lord Aylesford lay him down on his stomach and rubbed his whole body down, paying attention to every muscle in his body as he massaged him gently. He knew it was more than that when Lord Aylesford knelt over him as he slid a couple of fingers inside him, pushing and stretching him. Sir Roy gasped and his fingers clutched the sheets as his fingers probed him.

Lord Aylesford brought him onto his side as he pressed against him. Sir Roy lifted a leg eagerly as he felt Lord Aylesford's prick pressing into him. After a fierce kiss, his arms holding him tight, Lord Aylesford slowly pushed inside him, and Sir Roy breathed out, feeling like his pleasure was about to be given to him.

Lord Aylesford was holding him close, just like he'd done the first time they'd slept together in the Roman bath house. The Earl moved slowly and deliberately, curling their bodies tightly together to intensify their feelings of connection.

It was agonisingly slow as they moved together gently. Sir Roy felt every thrust through his whole body. Sex had never felt this way before, as if there was something surrounding them and binding them together. Sir Roy wasn't sure it wasn't magic, or perhaps the fire of the Holy Spirit blessing their union. All Sir Roy knew was that, after a while, he felt as if they had become one body, moving together in unison, as if they had never been apart. The pleasure ripped through them as if they were slowly being covered by warm oil, and it went straight to Sir Roy's head, filling him with love.

Sir Roy felt no fear as they separated, and Lord Aylesford said it was time for him to take him. Sir Roy understood what he meant, and lay him down on his back as he oiled him. He felt more confident now, and the desire to humble the Earl lying beneath him was strong. He loved the way the Earl squirmed as he probed his fingers inside him, just as the Earl had done to him, and he took some time just feeling him in this way, seeing how he would react.

After a while, he turned the Earl onto his back and pushed his legs up as he moved between them, continuing to probe and prepare him. Sir Roy rubbed his prick against his arse, teasing him, and he watched, amazed at how the Earl reacted, begging him for more. Fisting his prick slowly, Sir Roy pushed inside, feeling a surge of both power and arousal as he felt the Earl tighten around him.

It felt incredible to be so connected to him, and he thrust slowly, taking his time to get used to the feeling of making love to Lord Aylesford this way. At one point, he grasped the Earl's wrists and pinned him down, taking a moment to thrust a little faster. Sir Roy felt in his heart that he was meant to spill his seed inside the Earl this time, and while he was eager and keen, he did try to take as long as possible, wanting to give Lord Aylesford the same agonising sex he'd given him first.

Sir Roy kept them as close as possible as he chased his pleasure. He kept his eyes on the Earl's face, watching how he reacted to his movements. Every now and then, Lord Aylesford would whisper a desire for him to thrust harder, or to move at a slightly different angle, and Sir Roy did his best to follow his instructions. Sir Roy held back his desire until he sensed Lord Aylesford was ready. It wasn't a verbal cue; there was something about his face, flushed with desire, that Sir Roy knew was the sign he was right on the edge. He thrust harder then, and as he let himself go, he felt a powerful surge of release as he filled the Earl with his love.

Sir Roy was filled with a queer sensation he had never felt before. He clung to Lord Aylesford, as he felt himself overcome by a wave of emotions. He felt as if he was filled with the Spirit, or perhaps filled anew with Water and Flame. He was not entirely sure, in that moment, that they were different things. He lay against Lord Aylesford's chest, breathing hard, still filled with power. Lord Aylesford held him close and stroked his hair gently.

"I did tell you it would be intense, my love. Flame burns brightly in you now, can you feel it?" Lord Aylesford whispered.

Sir Roy could feel Flame, yes, but in a way he had never felt before. His body felt hot and energised as much as it felt spent and exhausted, but he could feel the power of Flame gathering in his finger tips. He opened his mouth to speak, but Flame took that moment to reveal another mystery, and it was so utterly profound that he felt it reverberate through his entire body, shaking him completely.

"Just be still, my love, and let Flame do its work. I will ground you when you are settled. You are safe, here, in my arms, my love, and you always will be," Lord Aylesford said.

Sir Roy barely heard him. Music filled his entire being, swirling all around him. A prayer left his lips, the words inaudible. The world suddenly felt unutterably complete, and so much more than he could ever possibly comprehend. His world was both himself and the man lying beside him, and the entire Universe. He felt Lord Aylesford's left hand reach for his own, and the heat from their matching rings finished the bond between them. Sir Roy could feel the Earl's heart beating, and there was an energy coming from him now that he had never felt before.

Coming down took a long time. For hours, Sir Roy stared ahead at nothing, his mind preoccupied with thoughts he had no words for, and a song that filled every part of him. Lord Aylesford stayed by his side, slowly bringing him down with ever so slight touches of Earth and Water magic, slowly quelling the force of Flame burning inside him.

Lord Aylesford called for some food when Sir Roy felt like he was ready, and he sat up, slowly, his body trembling. Lord Aylesford held him close, kissed him, and flushed out the Flame magic with one final wave of Water. Sir Roy could hear her singing to him as she settled him down and nourished his soul.

"The Song of the elements is the Song of God Himself. To hear it is a rare privilege, Sir Roy, for I assume that is what you have heard this night. Only the greatest wizzards amongst us have heard it, and I am not one of them," Lord Aylesford murmured.

Finally feeling more like himself, Sir Roy finally found his voice to speak. "I have never heard anything so beautiful. I could not play it, nor describe it. No instrument on Earth is capable of giving life to it. I feel as if I have been touched by God."

They sat in silence a while, and Sir Roy appreciated just being close to Lord Aylesford. He dressed in a nightshirt and robe, as the cold crept in once Flame had died down, and he found himself sitting in one of the armchairs by the window, gazing out at the still night. Lord Aylesford dressed and brought their food over to them. Tea and some scones with jam were appreciated very much, and Sir Roy felt his nerves settle as he ate.

"I feel like Hugh is still with me, too, my love. I can feel his love beating in my heart, just as yours is. I never felt I would experience love this powerful. Was it meant to happen like this? To feel so overwhelmed by revealed mysteries?" Sir Roy said.

"Mysteries are always profound, my love, but yes, it is what usually happens. Not everyone hears the voice of God, but the magic does tend to affect the new companion in profound ways. I think, for a moment, that you were filled with Angelic love. I saw you burning as brightly as the Seraphim as Flame consumed you and renewed you. I think you might have finally won its respect," Lord Aylesford said.

"Can we sit here a while? I am not sure I will sleep tonight, and I am in need of some time to deal with what I have experienced," Sir Roy said.

"That was the intention, Roy. I rarely sleep during these first nights together with a new companion. We may rest tomorrow, once you finally feel so exhausted you will sleep without dreams. But tonight is just for us. We can talk, or just be silent. I have also spent some evenings in the chapel, when praying was needed, but I am not sure you desire prayer tonight. I think all you need is company and silence," Lord Aylesford said.

"The whole world is a cathedral, I can see that now. The magic is revealed before me, and God is everywhere. I did not realise the profound nature of casting spells, to channel God's power to change the world. What is praying, but a form of magic? What is magic, but a form of prayer? God and magic are not at odds in my mind anymore, just as my faith and my desires are no longer in conflict. For the first time in my life, I feel wholly at peace with myself. I desire silence, just for a while, to drink in everything, and maybe after, we might talk a little," Sir Roy said.

Lord Aylesford agreed, and turned his gaze out to the world. The moon was hidden behind a drift of clouds, and the world darkened, but every now and then, a small light flickered here and there, and the stars shone brightly in the Heavens. Silence sat comfortably around them, and Sir Roy embraced it, filled with bliss.


End file.
